Steps to Insanity
by Serber
Summary: A day at the YMCA has Karkat feeling a bit drowned, and John's breath hitches for the new lifeguard. John/Karkat, John/Sollux, Karkat/Sollux, Gamzee/Karkat, Gamzee/Tavros. Possibly more, the story appears to eat us.
1. C'mon Karkat, it'll be fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything. That is Hussie's

A collaborative story.

I assume you've already read the summary.

* * *

"This is fucking stupid," Karkat mutters, wearing the usual disgusted grimace. "I mean what the hell is so appealing about everyone showing off their grotesque half-naked bodies off to the world? You humans really have no shame, god damn it." With an uncomfortable sort of shift, he adjusted his trunks before folding his arms back over his chest.

"Karkat, swimming is fun." John says with a tad of persistence. He wasn't in the mood for Karkat's moodiness at the particular moment. He just wanted to swim and have fun, then perhaps go home to watch Con Air again. "Just come on. You have to at least try. I wont let you like drown or anything." he says as his bucktooth derpy grin erupts on his face.

With a cast glare, his lips purse. "Fine, just this once. Just this once." He repeated himself slowly, to make it clear. "Can't be too sure I won't drown you, though." Karkat's eyes travelled upwards, staring up at the slide. He wanted to avoid that wretched writhing monster at all costs. It made him sick just looking at it. "Where do you think you're going? No, that way, we're going this way asshole," Karkat says harshly, pulling at John's wrist.  
"C'mon Karkat. Let's go on the slide. It's so cool and fun and stuff. Don't be so bluh." John tugs on his arm, wanting nothing more than to Karkat to follow him to the plastic spiral. "If you're going to do this, you can't do it halfway. The slide is sooo part of the whole thing. So just come on." The boy says persistently letting the anger and insults of the boy next to him roll past his head, his ears. His cares in a sense. For truly he just wanted to have fun. Why couldn't Karkat just go along with the notion, he'd have fun too!

"I'm going to be as damn bluh as I want!" Wrenching his arm away, he huffs. "If you want to go break yourself, be my guest! I, on the other hand, will stay away from that death trap!" Though, when he broke out into that stupid grin, Mr. Angst just couldn't help it. Despite his hesitancy, his feet moved forward. "Fine," he murmured lowly. "Only once and that's all, damnit, that's, all!"

At the words, Johns elated mood sunk lower. But he didn't bother saying anything. And he was surely glad he didn't! For if he had Karkat might have changed his mind and not have somewhat decided to go with him on the funnest slide ever. "Yay! It's really fun Karkat. Don't be so grumpy about it. You'll have fun. I know you will. Even you. Because it is that awesome. Almost as awesome as one of Nic Cage's great moves. So..so yeah. It'll be fun." John's grin widen, his lips parting into a full out cavern of derp.

"You mean those-" He's about to spew another insult, express his burning passion of hate for those movies. Watching them over and over and over! But something stops Karkat from saying anything. Those stupid lips, he gets caught on them, stumbling over his words for a moment. "Well get on with it!" he barks suddenly. "The sooner this assholery is over, the better!"  
John is all too happy to agree as he drags his unwilling comrade to the best attraction ever. His excitement bubbles over, so much that he is lightly jumping up on his heels, although his feet never leave the ground. The dampened mood of his...friend...didn't affect him at all, whatsoever anymore. The exuberant John continues to drag Karkat over to the steps.

The boy with the inky hair flails his arm to be released abruptly, and lashes it out at the offending human for a moment before slinking back. With great reluctance, he pulls his feet up the steps one after another, grumbling. They reach the top, stuck behind some screeching kids and abhorrently carefree guardians. It's their turn, and Karkat steps up. "Actually, uh, ladies first, go on Egbert."  
"Karkat. I am not a girl." John gives the troll an incredulous look, although he would hardly have used that word to describe the glare. "Stop being such a sissy. Or should we be calling you by a girls name now? Heh heh heh. Like...Kendra or something. You could be a Kendra." John giggles a bit, happily complying with his own form of amusement. After a few short giggles he pushes the cancer forward towards the top of the slide.  
Karkat reacts quickly, swatting his arms suddenly. "No, I insist, go first, douchebag!" The lifeguard eyed the two carefully, she and their audience surprised by the outburst. Karkat's face flushed lightly with embarrassment and a bit of shame, and he ducked his head. "Fine," he finally spat harshly. "Since you're too much of a fucking pussy to do it, I will!" No big deal right? he thought as he turned. It's just some goddamn flailing, that's all. I can make it. Swimming is no big fucking deal. And he was off into the tunnel.

John peered over the slide, hoping Karkat would be having fun. But of course he would be having fun. It's the funnest thing ever! You step, to wait for your signal to go, and not soon enough does the lifeguard motion you forward. You gleefully comply, going through the tunnel, feeling the exhiliration. The adrenaline. It was sooo great. "Weeee~." you let out accidently. Oh well, it was fun, not like anyone would care much, right?

The feeling of everything rushing by, the world spinning around you. Generally, to most it would be a great feeling. But all Karkat wanted was it to be over. Panic was advancing on him quickly, dread gripping at his stomach, or his heart, he wasn't sure which anymore, it was all the same. And then there was that drop. He hadn't been expecting it so quickly. The water crashed into him, and there was suddenly no sound. He could barely move his limbs. All he could inhale or smell was really a watery grave. Karkat, spluttering, flailing, barely pushed himself above water, John arriving just in time to be grabbed at.

John becomes quite panicked, quite quickly after the favoite part of the slide. Because after that all he felt was a painful grip at his arm. Was it a lobster or something that was in the pool? No that made no sense. But man, did it hurt, and it wasn't any sort of pleasure pain. Just straight out pain pain. But that pain somewhat cleared his mind enough to realize who it was with the death grip at his arm. Karkat. And not a second after he realized this did a savior come unto them. In the form of a lifeguard, wearing dual colored goggles. And thank god, because at that moment he, himself was being pulled under the murderous water. In fact he had on accident inhaled some and was coughing, and of course that wasn't helping the swimming capabilities of his feet. Oh thank you god, thank you so much. The world'd been blurring, and it wasn't helping that John wasn't pulling the two of them to safety. That's what he'd been expecting. But instead, different hands tugged at the two of them (familiar hands still, but different nonetheless). Grey eyes fluttered open to meet those goggles, and through them glaring bicolored eyes. Sollux pulled him up, staring with concern. "Get away from me!" Karkat pushed his friend away sharply, rasping with the water in his lungs. With great reluctance it was he looked over at John, before looking sheepishly away. "Are you... Are you alright?"

"Of courth heth not fucking alright, dumbath!" Captor exclaimed.

"No, shut up, he's fine, fuck you!" He shoved the life guard away, turning to his room mate instead. "Fuck me for letting you convince me to go- Just fuck you, shitsponge!"

During the two angsty boy's 'debate' John was coughing up a storm. He had inhaled more water than he had intended to. Honestly, he hadn't intended any. But with being grabbed and gagged all around with his mouth wide open, John had suffered quite a blow. It wasn't that he couldn't swim. But a flailing, stronger-than-him Karkat seriously dragged down capabilities of any sort. John wasn't particular prepared for such a thing. That thing percisely, was Sullox's words. They were rather really kind..to him. "I-I'm." cough "Fine. T-" cough "hanks." John gave a sheepish smile, he wasn't the smartest person in the world and worried that a big smile might be bad. May possible induce another major coughing fit. And that was a less then pleasant experience he'd rather not experience again. God his head was throbbing and all he could was concentrate on how the beautiful sparkling chlorinated water looked dripping from the life guards hair. For it was truly magical in a miraculous sort of way. He almost found himself wanted to part the clumping locks, lean closer. Lick it off his face... Oh! That was~ Oh god, that was weird. Despite being seventeen, and having truly dealt with his homosexual tendencies, John was still iffy on the whole sexual portion of growing up and that was..but oh gosh. They did look quite delicious on the life guards skin.

With a shrug of the shoulder, Karkat had dismissed his programmer of a comrade angrily, patting John on the back hesitantly. The coughing had subsided, but John's eyes were red completely, watering. "John-" Something made Karkat stop. What was he looking at? "What...?" Something was clicking in the boy's head. Those two, locking eyes. What was even happening?

"Go get thome water KK," the guard commanded. Karkat couldn't quite find the words to disagree at that moment, his gut churning. He'd caught it. He'd seen the way Sollux's hand brushed John's. Karkat might have had his back turned but he knew. He could feel it. He could almost feel Captor tenderly putting a hand on Egbert's forehead, concern in his eyes.

John easily dismissed the whole ordeal that had appear bluntly in front of his eyes. The betrayal that Karkat had felt. All of that had fled, that is as his gaze doesn't change. Not until the hand moves up towards his face. And that oh so warm comforting hand... John couldn't help but lean into the hand. To want it to touch him on his lips, his neck, his shoulders, his chest, his stomach, his...oh gosh. Really. And of course being who he is, light red tints his cheeks. A slightly embarrassed grin pushing its way past self-consciousness to be the main star on the show of his face. Slightly overbitten teeth and slightly full pouty lips, that were kneeded out tirelessly and possibly slightly over bitten at times.

Sollux didn't really understand what he felt now, but he supposed it didn't matter. All he knew was that he felt a strange urge to propel himself forward. He wasn't even in control of his body, and logic wasn't functioning. They were getting closer now, too close for comfort. A hand slid down to John's cheek and he was pulling him in. It wasn't supposed to sting, Karkat knew that, but it did. He'd had his chance, but still, he couldn't help it. With quickening rate, he rushed over to the two of them, slowing to retain his dignity. "Here," he stated bluntly, the word more hostile than he would've wanted. Part of him just wanted to throw the glass at Sollux and walk out, but something kept him from being his normal self, just for a little. The lifeguard pulled away suddenly, clearing his throat and brushing his hair out of his eyes before taking the glass. Muttering a thanks he handed it to John, telling him to drink up.

Moment shattered, John looks down sheepishly. Was he really about to kiss someone he wasn't dating..in a public place? The boy, well less boyish then boy young adult, sips the water slightly and gets to his knees. "I uh...I think Im going to sit down for a while. I feel terrible. Thanks Karkat." John delives the sarcastic jab jokingly. "If you didn't know how to swim..." he shrugs though, letting it go. Not really caring. He casts another glance at Sollux wanting that kiss that he'd probably not get to experience for a while longer. "Uh...hey Sollux wanna hang out sometime or er something?" he asks awkwardly, was he hitting on him? Did it sound like he was asking the life guard out? He hoped not, that would only strive to further embarrass him. If that was even possible, and it most likely wasn't. He look down again, god he really need to shrug off this self consciousness. He had gone through and surpassed that age and he truly had no desire to revisit them. Damn Karkat for ruining that kiss, yeah. That kiss would have made him quite confident. Then he wouldn't be a blushing virgin.  
"You're welcome, assnuzzling ingrate." He bristled at the comment about swimming, clenching his fists and releasing them again. But when he was asking Sollux out on a date? In front of himself? Anger was quickly welling up in Karkat's chest.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," Sollux rushed out the words, stumbling over them. "I wath jutht gonna athk that. You doing anything..." The lifeguard cast a side glance at Karkat, scouring his brain for the boy's work schedule. "Tomorrow night?"

Vantas wasn't stupid, he knew Sollux knew he chose it specifically because he was working the call center that night. Oh ho, so he could be out of the way when mister night in shining armor and missus damsel in distress got it on. He couldn't take it. "Get a fuckin' room!" And with that he stood up harshly. "Give me the damn keys Egbert, hand them over, I'm going home."

It would be a lie to say John wasn't flustered. A mega mega lie. "Karkat calm it. One sec." John gives Sollux an apologetic look. "Yeah Im free. I only work mornings. So tomorrow night? Where at? Uh I don't think I have your number. I'll just get it from Karkat when we get home. Ill give you a call." John says with a grin as he stands. "Lets go get ressed..." John says to the angry boy, though oblivious as he was, he didn't truly fear the reaction of him commanding something. "And you're an angry driver. I'm neeeever letting you drive my car again." John teases him.

"Whoa kk, calm your tit-th there," Sollux managed with a chuckle, not thinking straight enough to acknowledge the anger in his friend's eyes.

"No, fuck you both, I'm driving!"

"Alright, I'm free tomorrow tho I gueth it workth out, hah. Yeah, definitely gimme a buzz. Or I might have to peth-ter you." He wouldn't deny it, he was blushing a bit at the idea of treating John to a night out. "I'll juth-t thwing by to pick you up, if that-th alright with you. Talk to you tonight then, I should get back to work. Bye babe." Sollux forced the last words out suddenly and quickly, turning away to walk away.

"God damn, you're hopeless, it'll never work John, just give it a rest," he muttered, grabbing the keys. "Let's just go home, I'm sick of having to look at your ugly mug."

John blushed slightly as Sollux's last words were spoken, however as Karkat speaks Jhon abruptly turns to face him. "Give me back the keys and lets go." He says completely ignoring the scornful words. "And 'sides it's not my fault you didn't tell me that your couldn't swim and instead went of a slide plunging you into the water. Dipshit." he says with a self satisfied smirk. Feeling he got a jab in and was happy with it, leaned down to grab the shorter young adults hand, well sort-of; the keys, and snatched them way up high. High as he could, it wasn't super high, but it was taller than Karkat and that would suffice for his purposes.  
"Sweet fuck, John stop it, gimme the damn things!" Leaping up, he pulls at John's clothes, his hair, everything. "Stop being a douchebag!" People were starting to give them odd looks, and Karkat caught from the corner of his eye the glint of goggles, but he didn't care. With a harsh push, he shoved at John's chest, storming off angrily. "I fucking hate you, my room mate's an asshole, fuck me," he spat to himself, kicking at the ground before pulling at the handle of the locked car. It didn't really matter to him, he was going to jostle it all day unless John hurried the hell up and unlocked it.

And yet again, John was severely flustered. And lost for breath as a matter of fact, as the kid had pushed on his diapraghm. After several, among several breaths, well gasps really John follows Karkat out. "Dammit Karkat. Just stop. Jesus. Fine. I don't want to drive. Have your fucking keys." John says oddly out of his normality, considering he was still breathless and not the strongest person ever... Basically the shove had hurt like hell. And John never wanted to go to hell. "And stop throwing a temper tantrum. Especially in public places." John sighs rubbing his temples.

"I'll throw my temper tantrums all I motherfucking want," he hissed back, snatching the keys out of the air and stomping to the other side. Sliding into the car, he shut the door behind him none too gently. It was looking like John had a headache. That was good, Karkat'd blast the music, or be more obnoxious than usual. Before John had even had the chance to close his entrance, Karkat slammed his foot on the reverse, pulling the car out quickly, he started on the street, advancing instead of slowing at the speed bumps before he exited onto the main road.

When the rush of movement started, John had scrambled to shut his door completely. As well as secure his seatbelt. His eyes widen as his hands grips at whatever thay can, on be Karkats shoulder. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Karkat. Karkat. P-please slow down. I don't want to die. Oh my fucking god. Karkat. Stop. Now. You do not get to drive anymore. Stop!" he rambled on and on hurriedly, most likely out of fear for his life. Karkat couldn't drive rationally. And if other cars...got mad at them or honked or something. Oh god oh god. Please. Oh jesus fuck.

"Calm the fuck down, cuntlicker, I'm driving just fine!" He forced through gritted teeth, shoving John's hand away. Sure, he'd admit, he was being a little aggressive, but nothing too bad. Until, "Did you see that asshole! Did you see that? Fucker just cut me off! Fucker, just cut me, the fuck, off!" He shouted it to John, venting his anger. The boy revved the engine before transferring to the other lane and picking up speed. "You do not, cut me off,"

John quickly finds something else to grip onto. "Karkat. Slow down. Please?" he asks, his voice a lot softer. More reproachful. God, this kid brought on the worst headaches. And right now he couldn't even try to mediate it away. No, his hands hardly wanted to leave the stronghold. If he stopped, perhaps he would fly out of the car and die. There would be no ease in stress at this exact moment...especially not with five o'clock rolling around. Oh god. No.

"No, shut the hell up, I have to kick this guy's ass." It was a showdown, a challenge had been initiated and the one thing he didn't know how to do was back down. Accelerating, he pulled into the first lane. His opponent's eyes went wide and she hit the brakes. Karkat tactfully stuck his favorite sign language out the window, but while he did so, he caught John's expression. He eased the vehicle only a tad bit. "Hey you ok- Fuck!" It was Karkat's turn to push the brakes abruptly, and be thrown forward. Soft curses of relief were murmured as the entire intersection stopped, and everyone was alive.

John's breath had hitched, and he could almost see his life flashing before his eyes. This was so terrible. His breath slowly returns to him. "Karkat...please. Dont ever do that again." he said softly, he would have said it much harsher and more dangerous like. Had he not lost his breath yet again. For the like fourth time. Being friends with Karkat was a hazardous occupation. "Welp...er...looks like traffic. No more speeding..." John says chirpily, yet reproachfully at the same time. How could anyone not be, when around Karkat that is? Why was he even friends with him? Well...a multitude of reason...he guesses.

All Karkat was really do was growl, averting John's gaze with furrowed eyebrows. The rest of the car ride was actually relatively quiet, he avoided acknowledging the boy in the passenger's seat at all. He removed the keys from the ignition and threw it to John, and left him behind, not wanting much to do with him at all at the moment. Climbing the stairs, Karkat felt rage climbing at the same time. How could Sollux even think about that? Was it some sort of sick revenge? Why did he even care, Karkat wondered, hating himself for it. It was all John's fault anyway. Why did that asshole have to meddle, all the fucking time? He always fucked everything up! Everything!

John watches the boy walking upstairs. He hadn't meant to upset him so much, he didn't even know what he really did. But nonetheless the raven haired boy felt like an ass. A major ass at that and he wished he knew what he had. Maybe he could apologize, or try to fix it. Then again...would he really? Perhaps he was friends with him for truly sadistic reasons. Maybe... maybe. So many maybes'. But honestly, the boy did act like how his dad had after he ecame a drunk. Leading up to that fateful night that had landed John in his current situation. Was he a masochist? Surrounding himself with people that reminded him of that... he probably was. Maybe just a little. Well, another maybe. Great. Some stability might be of comfort at the moment. Especially with karkats unesplainable rages. Well, unexplainable to him in the least. With a heavy breath, he starts up the stairs. Towards the apartment that he shared with Karkat. Despite John being only sixteen he was able to somewhat strive in life, probably thanks to Karkat. Perhaps that was why he was friends with Karkat, for convience. John really felt like an ass as he stepped into the apartment. Not even trying to aplogize to Vantas, just going staight to the kitchen to look for something to nibble on. God.

Karkat had splayed on the couch, turned the tv on. He wasn't working tomorrow morning afterall, he could stay up late if he wanted. Still, the idea of tomorrow made his gut clench. So many images were flying through his head, none of them were right. Shutting his eyes tight, he tried to drown his thoughts with the background music. It didn't help, the images just grew more vivid. He'd been trying so hard to repress it, but the solid facts were there. It really was painful, but Karkat was selfish and he knew it. That's why he disgusted himself. He deserved it. After all, he'd been the one to hurt his best friend, and now Sollux'd finally moved on. But that's not the way it was supposed to go! He was supposed to be in love with Karkat forever, everyone was supposed to!  
He heard John shuffling in the kitchen, he couldn't take it. "I'm going to bed," he told the boy monotonously, pulling the door behind him shut with a bang. "Sorry." The words were quiet as he climbed under the duvet.


	2. John, BE AN ASSHOLE

Disclaimer: Hussie owns Homestuck

* * *

John woke with a sense of glee. He was going to see Sollux today...oh dear. Wait. Did he consider it as a date? That would mean the whole day would be spent getting ready. He had to look perfect but in a natural way. He had to look the perfect amount of messy..but if it wasn't a date..shoot. It'd be nice to start with some coffee. Yeah, that would help a lot. Clear his mind, get energized. What time was it anyway? Oh shit. Noon. Pchoooo. Well then. John gets up from his bed, hair messed up. Only in his boxers, and walks out to the kitchen. Mmm.

Karkat was still mulling in bed, clutching his pillow tightly, not wanting to drag himself out. He'd barely been able to fall asleep, and when he did, sleep was still shitty. The teen was a mess when he poked his head out of the den, not in a very good mood at all. Feet shuffled to the kitchen, and he sat at the table, hanging his head in his hands. "Auuuuagh, fuck." When he looked up, he met blue eyes, and his mood soured even further. "Shit, sorry, whatever," with that he removed himself and moved away to the couch, curling up and thinking about work.

[twinArmageddons began trolling ectoBiologist]

TA: hey johnny boy.

TA: you never called me hehe.

TA: what'2 goiing on bro?

John heard the beeping of a message on his phone, the specific one he had for pesterchum, and proceeded to run to the phone.

EB: oops sorry

EB: karkat was pissed at me...didn't wanna bother him he still pissed

EB: but whatever, making something coffee and whatnot, thinking bout tonight heh

EB: whats up with you

TA: oh really? well don't ju2t leave me hangiing, giive me 2ome 2peciifiic2 on your thought2.

TA: you know, ii'm 2ort of a pro at makiing dream2 come true.

TA: haha anyway, why wa2 he 2o pii22y anyway? ii mean not liike he'2 not u2ually, but iit wa2 exten2iive.

EB: i don't really know :(

EB: i think it had something to do with forcing him on the slide but he was worse afterwards

EB: i kept insulting him though.. like his driving, damn

TA: oh god, john ii thought you'd know by now, never comment on hii2 driiviing.

TA: eh iit'2 fiine, he'll giive over iit. but anyway, 2o here'2 my number, text me kay? ii got two get back two work, ju2t for a liittle more.

TA: 2ee you twoniight.

[twinsArmageddons ceased trolling ectoBiologist]

Sollux smirked, sending a quick message to Karkat before locking his iPhone and sliding it into his pocket.

[twinsArmageddons began trolling carcinoGeneticist]

TA: ju2t try not two be a douche. plea2e. for once.

[twinsArmageddons ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist]

Karkat received the message soon after, his laptop pinging on the desktop. With a glance, he noticed the yellow text on the screen. He groaned and threw a pillow at it, rolling over. With a sigh, he just could handle it anymore. Karkat stood, walking over to close the log before selecting the first color that caught his eye.

[carcinoGeneticist began trolling terminallyCapricious]

CG: HEY FUCKER.

TC: HeY MoThErFuCkEr

TC: WhAtS AlL AnD MoThErFuCkInG Up bRo :o)

CG: UGH, CHRIST, YOUR WORDS STILL GIVE ME A FUCKING HEADACHE.

CG: BUT EH, NOTHING REALLY, I GUESS.

CG: ALRIGHT FUCK THE SMALL TALK, I JUST WANTED TO ASK IF YOU'RE DOING ANYTHING TODAY.

CG: WELL? ARE YOU GOING TO RESPOND TO ME OR WHAT? GAMZEE, THE FUCK, FOCUS!

TC: SoRrY BrO

TC: ThE MoThErFuCkInG LiGhT BrO

TC: So mOtHeRfUcKiN LeGiT

TC: So tOdAy

TC: NoT DoInG A MoThErFuCkInG ThInG

CG: GOOD. KEEP IT THAT WAY.

CG: I'M COMING OVER.

[carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling terminallyCapricious]

Good, now he had new motivation, forcing himself to pull his shirt off over his head, tossing it aside once he got into his room. He couldn't understand why his chest still felt heavy, but it was fine. He was going to be with his "best motherfuckin' friend," which, in all honestly, no matter how badly it infuriated him, it was soothing all the same. Without saying a thing to John like he usually did, Karkat began off, sitting in the car and drove away. Gamzee didn't actually live too far away, though he did live in the more ghetto part of town. Which Karkat despised of course, but no matter how hard he pushed, his stoner refused. He given up a while ago. "Gamzee, where the fuck are you? Why's it so god damn dark in here...?" Stepping further, he dared to explore the small house, eventually making his way to the miniscule living room. "What. The hell."

Gamzee looks up at his best friend with a grin, he had let himself in, aperusual. "I found a mothfucking purple light sphere. It's such a motherfuckig miracle bro. I mean look at it. Its all fucking purple and shit. Like shit man. It's so damn purple." honestly he could reel in this spheel for hours, many hours. Especially right now, still freshly high. A joint only half way finished in between two fingers. "Bro come bask in this motherfucking miracle light with me. Pop a faygo or some shit. Man so motherfucking colorful. Like, why is it so fucking... And like maaan. Why can't we just all have some motherfucking miracle lights. Spruce up rooms and shit. Like everyone could buy some mothfucking white decor y'know? Then just pop in a motherfucking colored light. And bam. Like. Motherfucking color. So miraculous."

With a heavy groan, Karkat pinched the bridge of his nose, barely able to handle it. "Gamzee. My. Oh sweet fuck, what is wrong with you! Where the hell'd you even get that damn thing? You're fucking smoking? I should've known. Of course, when are you not?" Despite the irritation clouding the words spilling out, he plopped down beside him, inhaling the comforting scent, no matter how vile it was. Smoke and cologne mixed, Karkat sighed. "Why do you even smoke anyway? Seems fucking pointless to me..."

"Man. It opens my mind. Like I got motherfucking understanding now. I don't need political or worldly crap. Just need to take a step back and focus on the motherfucking miracles surround us. Man." he inhales a horde of pot at that moment and coughs a little then starts laughing his ass off. "Man. You just need to motherfucking relax. You're so tense. Just have some fuuuun. Relac man." the stoners had reaches out and starts to massage one shoulder lightly, with a rather lazy grin.

Karkat did the exact opposite, tensing at the touch. "Don't, fucking touch me!" Though, it was a step back to think. "You can't just forget the entire world, damnit," he murmured, thinking to himself. Brought back to reality, his eyes looked to the side. "Why are you touching my damn hair." Gamzee shrugged at him, showing off his teeth. Out of impulse, Karkat's hand reach up as well, running his fingers through Gamzee's mane, working out the knots. "God, this is so fucking stupid, what are you doing?"

"Man. Your motherfucking hair is so soft. Mmm I can smell it from here..cherry..strawberry. Some shit." Gamzee omits a laugh and buries his face in Karkats hair, sniffing at it. Man, his inhibitions were lost to the motherfucking wind. He was high, mostly from motherfucking lfie (thats a laughXD) "Man Karkat. So motherfucking tense. You need to come your tits and slam a faygo. Heh, maybe with a little special juice. We don't want you to be so motherfucking tense."

"Dude, get the fuck off, you're getting all your face shit in my hair!" Karkat tried to push him away, but his hands were still tangled. Pulling his fingers out, he pushed at Gamzee's grin violently. "No, no get off of me! I'll be as tense as I want to be!" He never understood how he even forced himself here, how this always happened. "You're so, damn heavy, fuck! Lose some weight!"

"You just hurt my feels." Gamzee pulls back and widens his eyes to an adominal sie, they were already glassy so he wouldn't nor couldn't make fake tears. "Man. Just. Man." he takes another drag from the bong, accidently blowing the smoke in Karkat's general area. "Shit. Sorry man. Heh. Wrong motherfucking directoin." he laughs again and picks up a faygo sitting beside him and takes a swig.

Karkat waves a hand, forcing the smoke away. "Blagh, yeah right, sure, a total fucking accident!" Glaring at Gamzee, he stared before snatching the Faygo away to tip it back. "Gah, how do you even down this goddamn sludge!" Okay, so it wasn't all too bad. But like hell he'd admit that. Karkat sneezed suddenly, and then coughed from the combination of smoke and "You're an ass," he hissed, "trying to give me emphysema, I see how it is!" He exclaimed, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Ow. Fuck man. If you're gonna smack me. Dont smack me there. Smack me somewhere else." he says lazily, grinning at the boy then reaching for his faygo to take a sip. "Man. This is the weakest fucking joint." his eyes glance at the clock accidentally, well it wasn't an accident but it wasn't on purpose, "Shit motherfucker. I have work in two hours." he chuckles a bit from nothing in particualr.

"How is that even funny? You have work? Get up, go, or I will smack you somewhere else! And I won't be goddamn gentle about it!" Now that he thought about it, where did Gamzee want him to smack? Oh god, no, that just sounded dirty. "I am not dressing you again, that was the worst fucking experience I've ever had!"

"Man motherfucker. Just because...oh whatever. Lets see...clotes clothes. Naw wait shower..or food? Man I'm all up and beffudled and shit. I dont understand...fuck...ugh." gamzee stood and dropped the joint swearing again he leaned down and grabbd it, then proceded to flick it into the trashcan.

"Put the damn thing out before you toss it, idiot!" Karkat stood up abruptly to stamp his foot into the trashcan, staring down in disgust. With a hefty sigh and an irritated expression he turned back to his best friend. "I'll make something, you can shower your nasty ass or whatever. Just dress yourself, I'm warning you, don't you dare come out in the kitchen waving that thing of yours around."

"Bro, stop talkin' 'bout my little monster like you don't like it. Heh." Gamzee lets out a small reel of low toned chuckles. But of course he obeys the 'angry midget'(although he wasn't a midget) and proceeds to the bathroom to shower. 'How man motherfucking days had it been anyway?' It was a rather alarming thought since he was indeed inquiring upon himself the last time he had showered. Although a Gamzee shower could hardly be called a shower by normal standards. He would just stand under the water for any number of minutes, commonly spacing out, and then receding from the water to dab on some scent or other. Sometimes he'd take a real shower. This could be one of those times... hmmm washing himself with that motherfucking sweet shampoo. Strawberries. It was the only showering utensil he kept. He washed everything that needed to be washed with it. 'Cause hey, one thing that bubbles is another thing that bubbles. And so he did indeed take a shower, reeking of cheap kid's strawberry shampoo. And afterwords he proceeded to grab a towel, off the floor mind you, and wrap it around his abdomen. He wouldn't usually, but when a bro asked, he could give. So he might as well have some cover, from there he went into the kitchen to see what that motherfucker was up to. "Mmm smells great Karkat."

"Of course it's fucking great, in every way. I'm making it." He was glad that Gamzee pulled him out of his daze. All he'd really been doing was staring into the pan, thinking about John. Nothing else of importance. Nothing was helping him shake the feeling that, now when he really thought about it, didn't make him want to rage and spit. It almost made him... Well, it made him want to cry. "You, on the other hand," it was sudden and reflexive, but Karkat sniveled. "Ugh, you smell horrible. Like a fucking candyshop, diluted with shit. Or something cool like that. When are you going to change that damn bodywash?"

"Fuck man... it smells like a motherfucking miracle. I never want to change it." he grins lazily, his partial high slowly wearing off. Gamzee had not been sober in a long while, nor had he been near Karkat. Ever really, at least it seem like that. The self-proclaimed juggalo moves over to the meal making his friend was doing and peared into the pan. "I mean, man motherfucker, it makes my hair all motherfucking soft, miraculous. And it smells so nice." he highly, drunkedly, lazily even nuzzles his face into the neck of his friend.

"No, it doesn't!" Karkat refuted strongly, ready to push his friend away, but stopping. It did smell sort of sweet. A disgusting inexpensive kind of sweet, but sugary nonetheless. "Yeah, and your hair's still wet, asshole, go dry it." Still, Karkat remained where he was. It was comforting to feel his friend so close, something that he hadn't felt in a while. "I missed you," he muttered under his breath, doing his best to sound grouchy. "All your fucking fault too. Getting a job and shit."

"Man motherfucker...I could only do what I was doing for the pot for so long. A bro can only handle so much of that." he grins and winks at his cohort. His sentiment however was only half in the joking hemisphere of speech. His eyes were much less glazed now, he had had only the one part of the joint today and the cold shower didn't help his high- no hot water available. So he was about as sober as he had been for a while. And it was a rather jarring experience. Especially with the throbbing in his head. "Speaking of pot..." he begins, but trails off, spinning around to go to his stash.

"No, don't," Vantas moves too quickly for his own good, barely pushing the sizzling pan up to the stove in time to catch Gamzee's wrist with the other. "Ow, fuck! Tsss, shit, but you don't need the pot, you have work soon, aagh," he pulled away to move to the sink, running water over the tiny burn. If anyone knew anything about Karkat, it was that he was a wuss. "Do you have any bandages or anything? You know what, nevermind, I, I'm fine. Hey Gamzee do you think..." Karkat glanced over his shoulder, considering whether he should face his friend or not. He didn't. "Do you think I could ask you something? Some jackassery that's sort of fucking personal, that nobody really knows, and I'm super fucking confused about?"

No pot? Weill shit okay. The scene befor ehim whirls in a sort of painful clarity. Of course when Karkat turns back to ask about a bandage he has some neosporin burn cream in his hand. And while the next question comes from his mouth he is already starting to spread it on the burn, no need for motherfucking burns. "Bro, come on. You can talk to me 'bout anything. Always. Of course you motherfucking can." Gamzee says in a somewhat laughable way. For truly he did seem like a dork at times. Although right now he just felt downright weird.

Karkat smiled a small smile before grimacing at the cream touching his skin. "You sound so," the sentence trailed off as he watched Gamzee's hands work at his, but his smile soon fell completely. "Ah, nevermind, forget it, I'm just being a dipshit like usual." How was he supposed to say this? At all? How to even begin formulating his inquiry? He couldn't contain it any longer. Gamzee was his best friend, and keeping his emotions inside was like poison. "I think I'm in fucking love with John motherfucking Egbert!" he blurted suddenly, unable to keep it back. "I, I'm sorry, I just," with a jerk, he pulled back, staring at the ground in shame. "Fuck, I don't even know why I said that, uh, I'll just, go now, or something."

Gamzee's head inclines at his unually speaking friend, well unusual in the way he was speaking. The topic? None the less, he cokcs his head. "Bro...why you all up and aplogizing? Loves a motherfucking miracle. If you love John you've got to go and motherfucking tell him. Spill your miracle heart juice all over him. There's no reason to be ashamed." he says with a serious, for once, expression and places at hand at Karkat's shoulder. "Bro. C'mon."

"Ghhh," he buried his face his hands, face burning. "How am I supposed to not be ashamed? I'm, I'm disgusted with myself! I can't even fathom-" But when that tender touch reached his shoulder, Karkat decided to bury himself into Gamzee's chest instead. "Don't you 'c'mon' me, this is horrible! I just, it hurts, I don't even fucking know why! Hell, I don't even know if I actually like him! Maybe I'm just jealous, but I, I had my fucking chance with Sollux and now I'm just pissed at myself and trying to make other people hurt but the only person it's fucking hurting is me!" Little hands had wrapped themselves around the tall boy's waist, digging his fingertips into damp skin. Finally, after a few heavy breaths he could speak normally again, though it was far from normal. His tone was soft and his voice shaky. "So now, just call me out for being the worldclass asslick that I am."

"Oh bro.." Gamzee says in a sfot sigh. This wasn't all up and motherfucking good. His bro was hurting. Hurting bad. "Maybe you should actually start by figuring this motherfucking shit out. Man. Sorry." he says sort of awkwardly, he was used to reeling about mriacles and shit, trying to get a laugh out of someone to make them feel better. He was far from used to being sympthetic. Saying sorry and that shit. "And hey, you are not a motherfucking asslick. Or anyother combination you might come up with thats all negative and shit. Egbert's stupid if he's making eyes at other people. Same with Sollux. The whole motherfucking world should be losing there heads for you. Maybe even other motherfucking planets. All the fucking universe's and shit. All of them. Yup, that's how many should love you."

He knew that hugging Gamzee so tightly was probably making him uncomfortable. Well, not the hugging per se, but the words Karkat was belting out. He felt horrible, really, Vantas did for putting his bro in this situation, but there was no turning back now. "Thanks for trying," he murmured, unable to break apart from him just yet. Blinking once or twice, he took another breath, steadying himself. "I mean, thanks. For uh. Yeah, uhm." This was painful for the both of them. "Yeah, you're right though. I guess. Or something. This never fucking happens, hah." Averting his unmakeupped friend, Karkat returned to the food, moving it to a plate and sliding it down the counter. "Sorry to make this shit awkward for the both of us. Ugh, it's alright if you fucking hate me now or whatever. I'll go." Go where? Home? He didn't want to go home, but what choice did he have anymore? He'd officially fucked it up with everyone. Way to complete the cycle.

Karkats change in mood generously befuddles Gamzee."Wait. What? Dude, come on back. Why are you freaking out like this bro? I dont feel motherfucking awkward. You dont need to motherfucking apologize." Gamzee grabs at his wrist and tugs the angsty guy towards him. And then proceeding to squish him in a stifling bear hug. "Bro..Karkat...I love you man. You don't have to motherfucking leave." And undermining his wet hair, he nuzzles his head against Karkats in a kittenish way. He was always there for a bro, and he always would be.

The smaller boy grit his teeth, wetness sliding down his neck, and he shuddered against his friend's grip. "G-Gamzee, fuck, your towel, shit pick it up, oh my god, oh my god, you're, hugging me, fuck, get it before it completely falls," Karkat squirmed, though stilled to hold it up against Gamzee's thigh with his hip. "Gh, please just." Giving Gamzee a moment to adjust himself, Karkat did the same, clearing his throat and letting Gamzee's words through his head again. 'Bro..Karkat...I love you man.' "I love you too, douchetit." He sideglanced at the clown. "But just a little! Nothing more than just a fucking little, don't forget it!"

Gamzee chuckles at the whole predicament. For truly it was a humorous ordeal. The whole towel thing. And his stubborness. "Of course motherfucker." the one hand holding up his towel evidently becomes distracted as it goes to stroke the shorter man's hair. And of course, because of Karkats previous shifting the towel immediately fell. And also of course, this was a pothead and although currently was sober, was still a pothead. So of course he does not care about the towel..Nor does he notice. Doesn't notice anything much really, besides Karkat's hair. It really was shiny and soft, plus the stroking might calm, and comfort his best bro.

The stroking was more than comforting, and it felt like a breath of fresh air. Like maybe he could think straight. Maybe. He'd forgotten how to do that. Karkat really wanted his best friend to wrap the towel back around himself, but really, he didn't give a shit anymore. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, just knowing he had someone was the best thing he's felt in a while. It wasn't a bear hug this time, or some gross feely hug, just a normal hug. One where Karkat pulled Gamzee close to him and put his hands at the small of his back. Perfectly normal, even if only one of them clothed. "Why do you even put up with my bullsh-" Karkat was cut off. Neither of them had heard him enter, which was surprising. He only wanted to ask Gamzee's help with the groceries, and here was the little show he got. Maybe Gamzee was a little slow on the uptake, but Karkat knew what that expression was in moments. It was what he'd been feeling every time he even thought about Egbert. It was hurt.

"Tavros! Shit, this really really isn't what it looks like, we were just hugging and this dipshit over here, he just so happened, just so happened to be... naked."

Gamzee had grinned at the tenderness Karkat showed. And then he started speaking to someone he wasn't aware that was watching. And luckily his mind was fogged up by pot or anything because although he was still slow at figuring out what was happeneing. Sorting through it really, it would have been longer had he been completely high. And once had had digested the presence and the words spoken by Karkat, he grabbed his towel and rewrapped it around himself. "Shit." he say in a mere whisper to himself before turning to Tavros. "Shit...shit sorry." he mumbles, and for once. For the first motherfucking itme ni his life. Gamzee had nothing to say. His jaw was locked. His teeth were locked. And he had not one motherfucking thing to say. Not one. All he had was action, and that action was to run to his room and pulling on baggy unflattering, non-sexy clothes and rejoin the two males out in his kitchen as soon as possible. Did he look guilty? He felt all up and motherfucking guilty. He's not really sure motherfucking why. It was like Tavbro and him were exactly a 'thing.' Sure...Gamzee liked- And there in lie the problem. It was the sheer feelings he felt for the dude that made him feel the way did. Becase he liked him and he was int he kitchen stupidly hugging a guy. Why he was naked. Isnt that what people tell their children when they walkin on them having sex? 'Oh we were just hugging naked.' Well this was so motherfucking great. And he still didn't know what to say. His mind, his larynx might as well have been shriveling up and dying. Is this what Karkat had meant when he said worldclass asslick. Sure felt like it, and finally he had something to say. Something finally at last to say. It was truly defensive, he didn't deserve to be defensive. And it certaintly was not a long rant or something he could go on and on about for hours. It was exactly three short words. There are a lot of three word phrases. A few that would be perfect for this situation. There were thousands of words alone in the english dictionary that he could play pick and choose and match and whatnot with but he truly couldn't think of them. There were precisely three words he wanted to say to Tavros. No, they were not the three little words: 'I love you.' That had been the choice phrase for him once, it wasnt his phrase now. Although the same still rang true, he truly did love Tavros. So much. Of course he wouldn't say it. That'd be selfish. But no, he didn't want to feel like one of those guys in the movie who tried to weasle their way back with the girl that caught him cheating by saying i love you not her. It would be a lie to say he didn't love Karkat. He did not in the same way though. He wanted to say the same three words to him too. He really did. He wnated to elaborate them too, add thosands of adjectives to cause the phrase to grow in size, but then the meaning would lessen. So he said it, quick and simple. 'I am..sorry." it was very quiet. Very qiet indeed. And something in those four syllables triggered a part of his brain he didn't realize he had. He could not put a name to it though. It was a feeling. A complex feeling really and it went something along the lines of: I did this because I wasn't thinking. And what percesily had caused Gamzee to not think? The drugs, the drugs had wracked his brain. Completely and utterly. It had slowed down his brain process to a mere sludge. He shouldn't act like that. He really shouldn't. Perhaps this will just be a two second epiphany then I'll go back to smoking but..it was hard to get out oh his system. Truthfully. He realized how he had screwed up big time. Because, he could see the expression in Tavros' eyes. Pain. Hurt. Grievance. One of a martyr really. He looked like an innocent puppy that had been kicked without cause. No cause whatsoever. And truthfully there was no cause beyond stupidity. And thats what every cheater says. But it wasn't motherfucking cheating! He suddenly bursts to himself, eager to get this dangerous thought train out of his head. He didn't want to go motherfucking crazy. Depressed or anything. That would be beyond the purpose. God. Jesus. Slow breaths now. Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. And he feels it'll be better if he says the phrase in a way he knows for sure that they both heard it, they both take it as for them so again he says the phrase. "I'm sorry." but he doesn't stop after once or twice. Not until he has said teh phrase about six times does he stop and look down. He wasn't even worthy of a ragal sounding name like asslick. Smething grubbier. Worse among profanity. Something absolutely rotten, and for what? Hugging someone? It was truly ludicrous, but that look. That look. The one in his eyes. It burned.


	3. Tavros, cRy It OuT aNd ExCuSe Us

Disclaimer: Hussie owns the characters.

* * *

Tavros knew it was stupid to feel this way, they weren't dating, as much as he wished they were. As much as he hoped every night on that damn star outside the window. As much as he told the clock every night at exactly 11:11. It didn't matter, he knew it'd never happen anyway. It had always been wishful thinking. "Wow I, haha, I guess I just, hah, hey, Karkat." What was he doing? His cocoa eyes scrunched in that grimace, quickly moistening. Tavros' lips were tight and quivering. He could feel it, he was quickly losing control. The only thing that he thought to do was force it into a smile, and shut his eyes to give a laugh. "Wh-why are you apologizing Gamzee? It's no big deal, or anything. It's okay if you and, Karkat are," that high voice cracked. No no no, he was doing so well! "A thing, or, uh, whatever! You know!"  
Karkat's eyes went wide with bewilderment, and his face flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, no no, Tavros that's not it at all, Gamzee and I aren't dat-"

"No, shut up!" The outburst was sudden, but there was no holding it back now. He may have been grinning wider than ever, leaning forward in his chair, but there were tears staining his downward tilted face, dripping from his chin and dribbling into his lap. "It's fine, you don't have to fucking lie to me! I get it, you don't feel the way that I do about you and you never will! I'm sorry, I'm sorry for crying, all over the place," the last sentence became pure blubbering as he released the death grip from the hand of his chair and busied himself to wiping tears away hurriedly. "It's just, m-my fault for being an idiot, thanks for, for telling me how you, showing me that you want me to back off, ahaha! This is so great, you two, hope you have fun!" It was painful, forcing himself to laugh. Fuck, everything was painful, it didn't matter. Trying unsuccessfully to wheel himself out elegantly, he clumsily made his way down the hall, bumping into walls as he turned, but making it to his room with speed, even if he was lacking precision. The doorlock clicked loudly behind him and he wheeled over to his bed, heaving himself over to press his face into the pillow.

There was only silence, and Karkat still couldn't make sense of the situation. His eyes travelling from the empty space where Tavros used to sit gradually to his friend, blankly staring in the same occupation of space. "Gamzee?" he asked in a low tone, reaching out at his slowly. "Are you okay?" Was it his turn to be comforting? Karkat couldn't reach Gamzee's shoulder comfortably, so he reached out for his hand instead. "Gamzee, you're starting to freak me out here."  
Slowly but surely Gamzee snaps out of his trance and turns towards Karkat. "He thinks we together. He thinks we're motherfucking dating, eh motherfucker?" and in a moment of pure...nothingness. There was no word to descirbe it really. Cause at the moment he smashes his lips on Karkats. But merely for a second. "Shit, sorry bro. I...god. Sorry." he pulls away and recedes several steps.

There was something so sick about the say Gamzee'd phrased that, like it belonged with a twisted grin. Karkat's eyes had widened at the sudden contact, and remained that way even when the intruder backed off. "Gamzee it's," he didn't know what to do here. There was only instinct, which he figured it was best to repress at the moment. Taking this much more calmly than he should've been. Still holding his friend's hand tightly in his own, he lead them both out to the living room. Gamzee's hand still in his own, he led the two of them to the living room, and released him to find his keys. "I thnk I'm not the only one who has to sort things out." With a glance, he gestured for Makara to sit down on the couch. It was quiet again, Karkat standing there with a hand in his pocket. "I... I think I should porbably go now. Sorry for all this shit I caused." And with that heavy downcast look, Vantas apologized, moving solemnly out the front door. Tavros had already left, that was made apparent by the empty room Karkat'd caught a glimpse of. Shame was all Karkat could feel now as he stepped into the bright day. But, that urge came again. There it was. Gamzee was right wasn't he? The two weren't dating. And Karkat just felt so, so... It wasn't long before he entered the dark houre again, hurrying only to see that clown slumped in the sofa. "Hey idiot." Something about his touch had felt so right, like he could make all his worries melt away. It came fast, it came hard. Next thing he knew was he'd slung his leg over his best bro, straddling him and taking his face harshly into his hands, only continued the kiss Gamzee had initiated in the first place.


	4. Gamzee, REACH A CLIMAX

Disclaimer: Homestuck is Hussie's

Warnings this chapter contains smut, only smut. That is the only essential thing you need to know for the story. Important conversations are in the beginning of the next chapter in which is after they have smut. And therefore. If you are innocent. Don't read.

* * *

Gamzee fell into a trance of sorts, but not one of natural accord. It was different. It was more sinister, he was reveling in his own pain. Wasn't that why he'd started smoking? To get away from himself? Yeah... And when Karkat was on him, kissing him... he fell into a sort of carnal spell. He wanted the touch, he pulled Karkat's hips closer to his own. While also reciprocating the kiss and slipping his tongue past teeth and lips to lightly rub the ball of his tongue ring against Karkat's own tongue. His hands grip at Karkat's hips, much in the way Karkat had gripped his, mere minutes prior.

It was so heated, Karkat couldn't think straight. Lust, lust was the only thing on his mind. He wanted Gamzee, in a way he'd never thought of before. Karkat's brain was fried, exhausted emotionally, there was no way in hell he was going to think on his own anymore. Was this really what he'd wanted all along? What his body had been suppressing for all these years? Was this the only reason he really bothered with his "best friend"? All of it was plausible at this point. Funny thing was, Karkat didn't care about any of it. His hands travelled downward, stroking his friend's chest, moving to feel the muscles hidden underneath. He loved the way Gamzee held him, and he wanted more, he wanted all of it. Breaking the kiss he murmured, "you're all mine, only mine." Only to make it clear, that's all he wanted to do. Returning to the clown, Karkat took Gamzee's bottom lip into his teeth, hands working independently south of the border, sliding up Gamzee's shirt to feel bare skin. He was so warm, so soft.

The sensations whirl around Gamzee in a sort of dust devil, and damn. Whatever Karkat was doing to his body...it felt _good_, there was no haziness from drugs. No it wait straight through to him. Well his little monster really. Yes, along with most of the blood in his body. Which would account for the fact that he wasn't thinking straight. No blood pulsing within his brain with which to think. He moans, the teeth encasing his lip..it felt motherfucking great. Despite the slight sting of pain. It felt good. "Mhm," he mumbles, in agreement with Karkat's statement. The position that Karkat was in, denied him of removing his shirt so instead he just lifts up his hips, to grind his cloaked member further.

He smiled, feeling so in control. Something he hadn't been. God, he couldn't contain himself. Even if Gamzee was being an asshole and stealing control, all was well. Karkat was tilting his head back now, eyes fluttering as he whimpered softly. His jeans were starting to feel uncomfortably tight, and it just made him so angry. Gamzee was probably enjoying this, making Karkat squirm. The smaller boy dug his short nails into the Jugglo's abdomen, but mainly because he was having a hard time controlling himself. His breathing was getting to the point where he couldn't even maintain lip contact, he was, so hot, the sweat collecting under his bangs. Gamzee was making his temperature rise quickly, and Karkat was even more squeamish. With no hesitation, Karkat pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side and pressing back up against the person underneath him. Only now did he realize, face flushing with self-consciousness. "I, fuck, I don't even know,"

Gamzee chuckles at the facial expressions Karkat makes. He runs his pointed but rounded off, abnormally long nails down Karkat's chest. But not too hard of course. Then he moves his arm to do who knows what, and knocks over his cd player...and I Don't Wanna Fall in Love by She Wants Revenge clicks on. Now normally this would have been amusing to Gamzee...but he was rather preoccupied. And now his new goal was to quickly pull off his own shirt. His lips explore Karkat's exposed, not so toned chest. While hes exploring, well he can only dip his head so far and its mostly shoulder area, but he still finds occasions to flick out his tongue.

Karkat bit his own lip now, holding back noises. He tried to focus on the sounds of the music instead, avoiding eye contact at all now. "Stop it, stop," it wasn't fair. Yeah, so Karkat was scrawny, he knew that. He just hated the feeling of it becoming common knowledge. Maybe he could distract the stoner? That was the only option now, as became apparent. He pushed the muscular boy down even farther, pushing him down onto the sofa completely, hovering. What now? He had no idea. What did people usually do at this part of the movie? Soft lips pressed into the tender flesh of Gamzee's neck, leaving pecks. Oh, this was humiliating. Shakily, he bit down, unsure of the reaction he would get.

The clown had been enjoying the ministrations he had been delivering. But then Karkat decided to take control. It was rather interesting really. His unsureness. The way he kissed tenta- MOTHERFUCKING. "Aaaaa." Gamzee lets out a moan, throwing his head back. Surprised by the sudden bite, his whole body reacted really. His heart beat fast and his hips thrusted up as best they could in position. Damn that...was... shit. "D-don't do that again." he says still lacking some air. He didn't exactly want to react so strongly to that. That wasn't...fair... not at all. Not to mention is was embarrassing that Karkat new his kink...

The boy's eyes went wide with surprise, but excitement surged through him. "Can't stop me now," he spoke, trying to be louder now. He leaned his head down again, clamping skin in his teeth again, trying to leave a mark this time. After all, he did know how painful it was to be teased. Just like what Gamzee did to him. Kissing the place he'd bitten, he moved away to hover again, pulling his bro's shirt up as far as it could go. Karkat stared with awe from a moment before flushing. What was that thing Gamzee'd done? That felt so good? Oh yeah. Well, Karkat stepped it up a notch, deciding to skip his chest entirely, pecking him on the stomach lightly instead, and then pecking him a little lower, and a little lower. Constricting clothes were really starting to get uncomfortable. He could only image Gamzee felt the same. All to help a bro out right? Well, that was how Karkat rationalized it, popping the button on Gamzee's jeans with ease.

The bite sent another electric pulse through his body and he was still recovering from it. A pleasurable fog covered his mind, the soft kisses only aiding it on but when he heard the pop of the button he propped himself up on elbows instantly to look Karkat. "I want all your clothes off. Now." he said, although it was much breathier than he wished, god damn him. But he didn't break eye contact, that was enough, right? Enough to command him?

He felt he should be refusing the command, but Karkat couldn't speak. His breath hitched in his throat. Without another word, he shut his eyes tightly, obeying with utter humiliation. The boy shifted until his pants made their way around his ankles, and though he sighed at the relief, he also felt himself drowning. He wanted to desperately to leave his boxers on, but that glare was grave. Karkat didn't dare to disobey, yet he held his breath and refused to at all acknowledge Gamzee as he slid his underwear off. Now he could see him, all of him, and that idea was horrifying. "This is so fucking, embarrassing, I, I, damn it, just, fuck you Gamzee." The boy tried to cover up his red face as much as he could, finally distracting himself by taking shaky hands back to the zipper he'd previously been working at.

The clown watches Karkat strip, with great satisfaction. His eyes rove his body, memorizing every nook and crevice on the man's body. "Don't be embarrassed. You got no reason to be." He keeps himself propped up on his elbows and watches every move Karkat makes. A wicked grin is taking show on his face. "You seem a little..shaken up, no?" he laughs a little but makes no move to aid him along in his current task.

"F-Fuck you," Karkat spat. Or tried to anyway. What it really came out as was a little squeak. "You could at least, help me out here, fuckf-face." Damn it! He couldn't say anything right! This was going horridly. Either the zipper was stuck or his hand was repeatedly slipping, and anyone who'd been watching could tell it was the latter. So what! His fingers were clammy and the pain of biting his lip was distracting him. "I'm perfectly fine!" Finally it went down, granting entrance. Or at least enough to shimmy the waistband off of those hipbones. Unsure of what action to make next, Karkat stared for a moment, before impulse propelled him again, laying a quivering hand on the semi-hardened mound. Too bad it's clothed, a little voice told him. But no, he had to shake those thoughts away! What was he even doing?

Mild amusement coursed through him, the stuttered words and slipping hand..the general nervousness that Karkat had was quite amusing indeed. But when his hand made contact his head rolls back slightly and he emits a small moan. 'Okay enough of this.' Gamzee thought to himself and pulled Karkat up his body and kissed him again. Then flipped the pair as best he could, it wasn't really elegant. The couch wasn't nice enough for something like that. The hands on Karkat's forearms stay there and move them above his head. to hold him there. Although he lost the use of his arms, well. It was quite a sight to behold. Skillfully he hooks his toe into the end of one of his pant legs and tugs it down a little. And fails. Quite miserably, so instead he switches a hand to hold both wrists and pushes down the pants as best as he can with the one hand. The best turns out to be quite terrible, but he has his jeans down somewhat when he begins to grind his hips into Karkat's again.

There was only panic as Karkat thrashed against the grip, struggling and squirming while he was held down. The poor boy was left feeling even more bare than before, which was near impossible. But now he had no way to cover himself, at all. It was all left up to man hovering above him. Still, all of that vanished, so quickly, when that sensation pulsed through him. Oh god, it was like his heart had dropped all the way down. Every throb, it echoed entirely through his body. And the worst part? All of the sudden, he'd just gotten so sensitive. No idea how it happened, but it was agonizing as all hell. The pressure he was longing to rid himself of, well, the only way Karkat could really think of was meeting Gamzee's hips in the movements, creating as much friction as he could. The air was getting suctioned out of his lungs. "J-jesus," he gasped, eyes huge. Trying his hardest to quiet the pathetic whimpers and pants escaping him was meshing his lips with Gamzee's, again. The harshest he could muster. "It's your turn," the boy whispered. "Take, take it all off. Please."

The sight of the boy beneath him was utterly arousing and Gamzee licked his tongue across his lips. A slow evil smirk came across his face at the boy, trying to tantalize him. However things were becoming too hot to bear and Gamzee leaned down to once again kiss the boy beneath him. Pratically shoving his tongue into his mouth, Gamzee released the boys hands only to take off his remaining attire. "God motherfucker, you're hot." A lazy smile replaced the crazed smirk and he kisses Karkats ear. What started as a sweet gesture becomes erotic as he runs his tongue down his jaw line to the hollow of his throat. They were both entirely naked now, so out came the main event at some idly wondered to himself if Karkat'd ride him bareback... All the while pleasuring the boy's chest beneath him, stopping at a nipple to catch it between his lips.

With his hands freed up, Karkat's fingers tensed, reaching for anything to grab a hold of. They made their way to tufts of dark hair, using them as holds, to keep him from going overboard. There was no holding it back anymore, a cry pushing its way from his throat. He felt like a blubbering idiot, tossing his head left and right in a desperate attempt to stop Gamzee from whatever witchcraft he was wielding. His legs kicked, his arms pushed, his torso twisted. "I can't do this, just, stop, stop stop stop! Fuck! It hurts!" No, the witchcraft wasn't what hurt. It was far too gentle, teasing. The sharp and recurring pains in his abdomen, that's what hurt.

Ah, the sweet cries of pain emitting from Karkat were like a pill. A pill that worked backwards, unleashing the monster within. The sadistic masochistic pleasures of a sort of sociopath. "You want me to stop Karkat?" Gamzee asks in an innocent voice, his eyes widening some. And without hesitation or guilt he stands up. "Alrighty I guess...I suppose my new bro will be my left hand tonight. Night bro." And he salutes him, an evil grin just barely being kept behind the bars.

What was he doing? No no no, he couldn't leave! He wasn't allowed to! He was the one who started this misery, he was going to be the one to relieve it. It was a surprise Karkat was even able to get up, eyesight blurring and sickness swirling immediately at the sudden movement he made. "Ga-" That was alright, he only choked a little, gripping desperately at his best friend's wrist. Surely the yearning look that was spread all over his contorted face was enough for Gamzee to get the message. But, just to be certain, Karkat had to. And why not multitask? He always saw it in his beautiful films. Even if this was fevered and sweaty, he'd find a way to make it passionate, standing on his tiptoes, pulling him close at a horrifyingly paced rate, and finally, the finale of slipping his tongue over the other's bottom lip. Karkat's entire body was shivering with anticipation. He had no idea what it was he wanted at all. Mainly his motive had been to get back at John, but now, fuck everything, Gamzee was dictating. That was why Karkat seemed to have little reluctance in his hazy state, dropping so slowly to his knees, breathing heavily as his eyes settled upon what he'd been so avoiding. Did Gamzee feel the same exact agony he did? There was only one thing to do about that. No thinking was involved when he kissed the clown's hipbone, dragging his tongue down to, well finally, the true prize. Here is when he truly showered his bro with kisses, moving upwards to peck the tip.

His eyes followed Karkat amusedly as he got up to whine at him. Now, what he hadn't been expecting was for him to drop to his knees and- oh shit. "Motherf-fucking. Karkat. Ugh." he groans between his teeth. His hips unconsciously jerk forward. He couldn't help it really no matter how hard he tried. And being in the middle of the room was no help. None at all. Since there was nothing to grab onto but..oh shit. Gamzee reaches out and lightly grips at Karkat's hair. He didn't want Karkat to bite off his bulge after all.

The simple knowledge of the fact that Karkat was the one who did this to him, that was stimulation enough. Seeing those uncontainable responses from an outside perspective settled him, if only somewhat, or at all. He'd be lying to himself if he didn't say he wanted anymore. He wanted _so _much more. He wanted the feeling of Gamzee spasming over and over. Sure, the grasp was restricting, but not so much that his tongue couldn't reach out, it couldn't explore and tickle and tease. It was getting impatient, it wanted more, pulling Karkat's lips along to wrap around Gamzee's girth, moving their way down in sync, feeling everything they could.

Gamzee was for the better part making a white noise, of moans really and Karkat wasn't making it any better. He was making Gamzee impatient. And he was unearthing Gamzee's guttural soul. He caused him to want to buck his hips and suffocate the boy beneath him. But there was no motherfucking way that was happening anytime soon. God, md Karkat wasn't even trying to restrict his hips, he was begging for this. For the clown to basically fuck his mouth. But Gamzee didn't want to break him, not before he got to fuck other things as well...

When it stopped, disappointment flooded. The surge of power slowed, and Karkat was left wondering what he'd done wrong. Was he simply that disgusting to everyone? Or was he just so terrible at this that those groans had been completely misread? His grey eyes went upwards, locking with his friend's, uncertainty taking over. "I'm, sorry?" The boy really wasn't sure anymore. Maybe all of this had just been a huge, huge mistake. Oh god, was he really having second thoughts now? After all of _this _had already happened? He was mad, they were both positively mad for even making lip contact at all in the first place. This was really finally a dead end. Karkat turned, scrambling to collect his clothes off the floor. The grog was finally sort of clearing up.

"Sorry..sorry for what? Hey, stop that." Gamzee wraps an arm around Karkat's waist and pulls him towards him and starts kissing and nibbling on his neck. "Stop that." he murmurs again, huskily in his ear. And its then he realizes the position they're in. So easily...he could push into Karkat right now...but that would be...awkward would it not be? Oh dear god that would be mortifying since it appeared he was trying to leave.

Karkat really didn't want this to end, not at all, not ever. Dropping the apparel, his hands went behind to place themselves on Makara's face, pulling him in to lay better kisses. "Don't tell me what to do," he shot back, shutting his eyes. At this point, all he wanted to do was feel. The fuck even mattered anymore? Sure, he hadn't been expecting this when he came over, but it was a pleasant little surprise. "Gamzee?" Karkat finally asked in a soft voice, quaking gently against the arm holding him. He knew what he wanted, but he didn't know how to initiate it at all. "I've never-" Karkat stopped himself, feeling the choking again. The last glance he gave before looking away completely was a grant of permission (pffft, as if Gamzee needed it in the first place). A _do-with-me-what-you-will _sort of glance.

"It's gonna hurt a little." Gamzee stated not uncompassionate entirely. "It'll be easier if you lay on your stomach." he murmurs, but takes the liberty of placing Karkat as such on the couch. He then proceeds to kiss Vantas' head and down his back along his spine. Then scoots back up along the body of the boy and places three fingers in front of Karkat's mouth. "Suck." he says gently, prodding the closed lips with his middle finger.

More pain? But wasn't this supposed to be relieving it? There was no turning back now. No bailing, not anymore. Basically giving himself a look, contorting his expression, he eventually obeyed, swirling his tongue around warm fingers, trying to force himself into believing that he was still on his knees. Of course, that was difficult, considering those abdominal pangs weren't so strong now, quelled from the cushion pushing against his stomach. "What the hell am I even doing this for?"

"Would you rather me just shove myself into you?" The juggalo says into the man's ear. Then proceeds to stick one finger into the man's hole. While also kissing along his neck and back and burrowing his face in the black hair of the boy beneath. Without even waiting permission, nor waiting at least five minutes or so he slips yet another digit into the virgin boy.

Karkat's entire body tensed, and his breath came in shuddering gasps. "Son of a bitch," he croaked out, hands reaching to grab the edge of the sofa, holding the cushion tightly. He felt so helpless, unable to do anything, only clenching his teeth and shutting his eyes. "Makara, I swear to god-" The beginning of the threat was barely even coherent, muffled into the soft fabric.

"You swear to god...what...hm?" he murmurs into his ear, Slowly starting the movement of his fingers, in slow movements. Being gently while also tantalizing him because...well why motherfuckin g not? It was rather fun to do. To mess with him. To mess with his head really. Because this whole ordeal seemed to have that kind of affect on Karkat. As if they were playing a mind game, a game show perhaps.  
He grit his teeth even harder, refusing to show any signs of weakness. But how difficult that was. In his desperate attempts to avoid noise, he'd held his breath, locked into his throat. The plan backfired, the air rushing out again in a sort of yelp. His hips, they bucked at the motions. He wasn't ready for this, but he was. "Just cut it out with the, the goddamn, games already!" It wasn't a request, or a command. It was a plea.

Time to amp of the teasing. "Are you saying...you may possibly want more? How could you ever? Ever pooossibly want more?" Gamzee says in a teasing voice, before starting to scizzor his fingers and sucking on his shoulder blade.

Karkat groaned sharply, tilting his head upwards and thrashing again, though meekly. No, this couldn't be happening, he was really, completely starting to lose control of his own body. "That's exactly what I'm saying, you sick fuck!" No, stop, he had to shut up now! He needed to fight back, but he couldn't. All he'd become now was a lifeless toy.

Gamzee laughs. Watching the boy thrash around, it was nothing short of amusing. "Alright...I suppose." And with the words spoken Gamzee slips the last slicken finger into Karkat and kisses his shoulder blade again, softly.

The kiss soothed him, and his jerking stopped, if only momentarily to tolerate the pain. "Ow, gh, shit," the smaller male choked out, body convulsing before stilling again. But despite how full he felt, he was still lacking. "How can you even, stand this? Don't you want i-t, too?"

"Of course I motherfucking want it motherfucker. It would be no good to hurt you too bad..." he murmurs lowly into Vantas' ear. then removes his fingers and digs into the couch. Fetching a bag of condoms. Quietly laughing to himself, Gamzee slipped it on...rolling out the latex...slowly.

Released from the curse for just a moment, Karkat looked back curiously. What was taking so long. Where the hell did that even come from? It just poofed and appeared, didn't it? But who cared about that? All Karkat knew was that Gamzee had to hurry the fuck up, because someone over here was quivering with whimpers. Taking initiative, he sat up, clambering to fall into Gamzee's lap and help him, pulling it on at a quicker rate. "You take too long, just, I don't care, fucking hell."

"Are you planning on riding me?" Gamzee asks with a sort of gleeful tint in his eyes. Teasing him. He did seem rather eager. "You seem rather eager as it is. Like. Plop. Onto Gamzee's little monster." Makara chuckled to himself. Amusing himself, once more. Because this was in fact the best time ever to make himself laugh. Not like there were OTHER important things to do at the moment. None at all.

The prospect was so sudden, and terrifying. Gamzee knew he'd never done this before, right? Not with a male anyway. But, how hard could it be? And Karkat could claim his rightful place, being in control. The teen's expression hardened with a sort of determination as he snarled at the mocking chuckles. "Yeah, I am. If you have a problem with it, then you can suck my dick!" The words were hissed when he pushed the other down harshly. Though, he allowed himself one moment to glance and lock eyes, silently asking if he was doing well or not. Who knew? Karkat sure didn't, raising himself shakily on his knees above the taller male. That stupid smirk, he hated it, he hated every part of it!

Gamzee watched with a sense of surprise he wasn't exactly expecting Karkat to react so violently. Gamzee had been bottom in his life, so he knew it would hurt. And he honestly didn't want Karkat hurt. Sure he was messing with him but... "Karkat...it's going to hurt..I recommend you don't do that." and so Gamzee sort of pushed forward. He forced Karkat to lay back. With Gamzee hovering over him.

"But, but I want to ride you, you disgusting shit," Karkat argued, pushing the clown away, but to no avail. Gamzee did no such thing. Nothing like budging. "I don't give a rat's ass if it's going to hurt, I don't feel pain!" Despite continuing to complain and bitch, Karkat wrapped his legs around the other's, pulling him in.  
Gamzee grinned at the oxymoronic boy and kissed him before pulling back to agilely push through the tight ring of muscle hindering entrance to Vantas' hole. "Ngh~" he lets out unexpectedly. Karkat was quite...tight and hot around his pulsating member.

It was so quick and sudden, Karkat barely had time to react by arching his back and throwing his hands up to grope at Gamzee's back in a severely panicked manner. Digging his nails into heated flesh wasn't enough. He had to jerk his head backwards as well, a cry emitting from his lips. Now he was regretting what he'd said. Oh god, how he wished he'd truly had the time to adjust. But obviously, he wasn't going to be allowed such debauchery.

Gamzee grinned sadistically into the cushion behind Karkat's head as he gave a few shallow thrusts. He truly didn't want to hurt Karkat permanently..but...god he was so tight and warm...and Makara was no longer doing the thinking. His dick and brain switched places as he began to think with the first, and the second become an organ sitting there being of no use. Until later when it would be need again.

With each motion, Karkat yelped, pulling his head up only to bury his face into his best friend's shoulder, breathing in that disgusting sugary scent. It was unfamiliar. The smell of cleanliness. From now on, he knew he would always tie that damn shampoo in with this moment. Finally, the agony was subsiding, and Karkat's exclamations turned softer, though not at all quieter. In fact, his moans seemed to be growing in volume.

Gamzee noticed the shift in noises and grinned and pulled out and pushed back in almost instantly. Setting a pace. He shifted every so often. He was trying to find that litter spot that was a part of Karkat's anatomy. The little bundle of please that would sky rocket through his body and make him wither around like some common whore. And that would be a motherfucking miraculous sight to see.

Panic had truly gripped him when the other pulled away, fearing that he would be left like this. Karkat had already began propping himself up when his best bro decided to stop him. Flopping back onto the couch, Karkat squirmed, groaning in a yearning pleasure. "I, hate you!" That was all the poor boy could shout between breaths, body quaking.

Gamzee's mocking chuckle breaks off with a breathy moan. God that little spot seem impossible to find in this little angry guy of meshy angriness. "F-fuck." Gamzee says, still breathily mind you, into Karkat's ear.

Just knowing he wasn't the only one panting, that made the little receiver feel a tad better. In fact, he even shut his mouth to give a little smile. As predicted, that didn't last very long. Gamzee hadn't stopped. A whirling sensation crashed over Karkat, causing him to yell once more while convulsing. Karkat tensed, forcing himself to still, but it wasn't working all too well. Through his teeth he hissed and groaned, heart threatening to beat right out of his chest. A bead of sweat dripped from his temple, and his body forced his hips upwards to match Gamzee's thrusts. "Fuck, fuck fuck fuck!"

Had Gamzee not been in a whirlwind of pleasure he might possibly have been smirking evily. Tauntingly in fact. But that didn't seem to be an option at the moment. Considering he hadn't exactly done this in a while..he could only handle so much. The overly sensitive nerbe endings. It was quite possibly enthralling. Almost like its own drug. Especially when he found the prostate and the muscles surrounding his bulge pulsed. His hand messily reached down to rub at Karkat's forgotten cock. To jerk him off messily in time with the flesh beat he had created.

Karkat gasped, hands flying to where Gamzee's had ventured. No no no, the touch, he was touching it, he wasn't allowed to do that. Why? Because it was too much. The combination of what was happening, it was all too much. "St-stop!" It was too late. He'd already proceed to jump, doing a triple fucking backflip over the edge, spiralling downward into a whirling fog of sensation. All of his muscles tightened, and he was shouting, moisture collecting in his eyes as the spasms crashed over him.  
Gamzee let out a shallow gasp as the muscle in Karkat's ass spasmed and clutched his bulge almost too...gah! He collapsed onto the couch as the purest of pleasures wash over him. He spilled his seed into the latex glove and let out shallow gasps, still recovering from the daze.

* * *

A/N: Yay yay. Thanks for the favorites and subcriptions and reviews! Late night update for you along with a kiss. :-*


	5. Sollux, time to wine and dine!

Disclaimer: Homestuck is Hussies

warnings: childish lies and lovely fluff

* * *

Karkat's breath came in quick pants, lip still quivering. "Gamzee," he exhaled, pulling his arms around his chest to pull him in close. Karkat's hands were clammy, and he shut his eyes to feel Gamzee's heart slowing, his own doing the same. "What just happened?"

Gamzee turns his head to look at him. "Well motherfucker. Some fuckery just happened. And a little sex too." he said. And what a stupid thing to say, But he really didn't have anythign to say. Twice today. Twice today, he didn't having anything to say. And history was made.

The smaller male mustered a weak smile, thoughts of regret already racing through his mind. But why? "You're right! It's not like we're fucking dating or some bullshit like that." He tightened his grip, hugging his friend tightly. The throbbing he'd felt previously finally subsided and he dared to peck a kiss on Gamzee's temple, awkwardly trying to peel himself away. 'God, I'm disgusting. What did I do? What did I just fucking do?'

"Shit I have work." Gamzee stands and and goes into his room to quickly rinse off and then change into cleaner clothes. Work clothes to be percise. He look at himself in the mirror. Then puts on make up quickly, had to keep his juggalo reputation. Although it was slightly smeared in a leaping sort of way.

His head was still reeling when he pulled on his grey jeans. Karkat was struggling to think of what Gamzee's thoughts might be at this moment. The easy way to quell the stress would be to ask, but that was far too simple. The cancer always had to make things complicated didn't he? Tiptoeing to the bathroom, Karkat peered in, only catching a glimpse of his tousled hair and still flushed expression. "I'm gonna go," he told his friend in a low voice, almost feeling ashamed. "See you. Maybe. If you want."

Gamzee turned to him. "Of course motherfucker, see you later." he shifted awkwardly. Should he give him a kiss? Say 'I love you man' or or something? Still not completely sure of the action Gamzee leaned forward and gave a quick peck to Karkat's cheek. "Oh shit it's fight night at the club. I have to look like..okay...here we go." he turns back to the mirror, and with a cue tip wipes away at three jagged lines across his face and fills them in with dark red and purple powder. Until they look like three ragged scratches.

The teen coughed, averting Gamzee's gaze. They both seemed rather uncomfortable in each other's presence. "Try not to get your ass kicked or anything," he murmured, waving his hand. Fight night had always concerned Karkat. Gamzee usually wasn't the most coordinated. Even if he wasn't in any immediate danger, his friend still worried. Before leaving for good, Karkat nonchalantly reached out to pat Gamzee on the small of his back, sterling eyes on his keys. Of course, he underestimated his height and patted the clown's bottom instead. Wow. This couldn't get any more awkward could it? "Sorry, sorry!" He hurriedly apologized, removing himself from the vicinity of the bathroom as quickly as possible.

While all this smutty nonsense John was at home with several movies blasting in the house while he moved around cleaning, occasionally snacking on an overchewed apple, and figuring out what to wear. It was a rather strenuous process and he had just jumped out of a cold shower. Shivering while drying his hair then going to get into the outfit he had finally decided on. Some normal jeans and a black tanktop with an open white button down shirt and a loose tie along with dress up shoes. He was going for semi-casual. He had to make a good impressin. Tapping his finger against his temple he tried to remember what he had forgotten...Sollux would be here any moment...and- cologne!

Straightening out his jacket, Captor climbed the one step to the door, wearing a gentle smirk. Knuckles tapped on the door, whereas in the other hand a bouquet was tilted upwards. He shifted, but continued looking comfortable and suave, confident and carefree as usual. Still. He didn't want to fuck things up. Sollux had the feeling he, sort of liked this kid. When the door swung open, his heart leapt. "Hey."

"Hey." John responded trying to be non chalant about his words, his thumb was hooked into his jeans pocket, and just seconds before had sprayed chocolate axe on himself. However he couldn't supress the derpy bucktooth grin that over rided his face at the appearance. Gazing at the flowers he grinned. "They're...pretty." he said, words had escaped him and it came out sort of...stupid sounding. This was...not going well. Biting his lip slightly he smiled again. "I think I forgot to say thank you by the way, for you know. Not letting me drown or anything." that was...the worst pick up line in the history of the world..

The programmer let out a laugh. "I think that hath to be the moth-t terrible flirting I've ever theen," he chuckled, running a hand through John's hair jokingly. "You're welcome." They stared at each other, silent, for so long. Or at least, that's how it felt. Breaking eyecontact, Sollux cleared his throat and showed John out with a sweeping hand. "After you, babe."

"Of course." Egbert smiles cheekily at him and steps out. "But wait..oh the uh flowers." his cheeks were slghtly tinted red, from embarrassment at his flirting being called out. "Yeah know we can't let your bad boy figure be bent out of shape by you being caught with flowers. Oh no sir, that would not do." he says with a slight grin and grabs the flowers. He slightly swats Sollux's bum with them before hurrying into the kitchen to fill a vase with water and put the flowers there unceremoniously. He then trots back over to Captor."Hey hey." he says again and laughs a little. Then looks up at him through his lashes. "So, where to?"

God, this kid was a real charm. With a wide smile he led John to the freshly cleaned car, opening the door to allow him to slide in. "Well, in order to maintain my 'bad boy' reputation, I had thith... thedcluded little pla-the in mind." Yes, he knew what it sounded like. But why not be a little tease? Leave a little intrigue. Taking his place in the driver's seat, he put an arm around John's to turn and look while backing out of the driveway. "It'th not what you're thinking. I athure you." Suppressing his true nervousness, Sollux focused on the road ahead. "But firth-t I have to fatten you up. You don't have any objectionth to the gourmet European reth-taurant downtown, do you?"

John happily followed Captor to hs car. Only blushing occasionally. Well okay, a lot. They way he was acting... it was so...great. 'If only I could have a cool boy exterior like Sollux, then I might not be rosy nervois mess/' The sixteen(?) year old boy thought to himself. Of course Sollux decided to directly ask him a question while he was musing to himself. And so the reply was slow and awkward, "Oh uh...wow that's really...wow. Of course I don't! That sounds wonderful!" John looks down at his attire worriedly, nervously picking at the open button down shirt..was this too little? Shit.

Sollux side-glanced at John for a moment, smirk widening. "Are you okay? You look a little red." This was too much fun, it was ridiculous. "I can take you home if you don't feel up to it. It'th no problem or anything." Now that he thought about it, maybe John really didn't want to do this? What a stupid question to ask! Inwardly kicking himself, he turned his head to the side to mutter curses under his breath.

John's blush deepens further and he glances out the window, trying to compose his face. "I'm fine! Uh... of course I feel up to it!" he replies as chirpily as possible. Trying to dismiss the comment he made previous. It'd be a lie if he said he wasn't having just a tad bit of fun. But... oh dear. "Hm... if I did want to go home you might not get another chance. My schedule..it's soooo full." he says teasing, what a bald faced lie.

Of course this other male wasn't feeling very reassured, continuing to second guess himself. But it was better than nothing? "Oh, I thee." Was John trying to tease back here? Sollux could play along with that. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to play along. "I can't thay I'm thurprithed though. I mean, who wouldn't wanna get themthelveth thome of that?"

John covered his mouth a little, his face reddening even more. No. No. It was okay. Just a game. Just a little teasing. And, besides, who was better at games than him? Right. Noone. Okay. "Well there must be a lot of people who don't..because they want you, right?" Stupid. Stupid. Ugh.

They'd slowed at a stoplight, and at those words, Sollux leaned forward to wipe his eyes and laugh. "Oh my god John, juth-t," he got in between chuckles. "You're really terrible at thith." Though, when he locked with those blue eyes, his expression softened, and so did his words. "You're tho fucking cute." The green light flicked on and Sollux tore himself away to drive again. "It shouldn't take uth much longer to get there."

The thoroughly embarrassed boy lets out a few chuckles and takes a few breaths trying to hide the bright scarlet his face is showcasing. "Alrighty." his eyes cast out of the car to look around. He hadn't ever been to such a fancy place. Like ever. So..this was quite the experience. Especially being with Sollux. And gosh, he found him cute. Sollux thought he was cute, the world could have ended and he wouldn't have cared. He was so happy. Because..he really did think Sollux was great. He might harbor the slightest crush for him.

Goodness, this was uncomfortable. But the funny thing was, Sollux had no intentions or wish to leave. It was almost a good kind of uncomfortable. He slowed the car, turning to a lot before pulling into a parking space. Though it may have looked like it was with ease, he actually exited the car quite tense, almost jogging to open the door for John like a gentleman. Beaming, he held out an elbow. "It'th juth-t a little walk that-a-way but I only want to show you off a little. I hope you don't mind."

With a little timid smile John hooked his elbow with Sollux's. "Of course not." He grins up at him and his freshly composed face tints again. Damn! "I'm honored. Really." and with the soft spoken words they start walking in the direction of the restaurant. John felt as if he were playing dressup with a friend. But no, this was real. "You know..I have no idea how old you are?" He sucked ina breath, whoops. Didn't mean to ask that.

Wow. For the first time in his life, he felt like this was something real. Quite odd really, but he shook it off, blinking at the question. "Hah, well I'm about as old as you. Age is only a number! But you're not under 18 or anything right? Bringing jailbait out in public probably ithn't the beth-t idea," the man joked, unaware of John's actual age and only really thinking about the one he'd gotten into his head. "Hey tho, off topic, ith KK feeling a little better? He'th not being a douche or anything, ith he?"

John looked up at him, just masking his fear. "Course not. Im not under age or anything. Ah, I'm not sure..he left this morning...I think he went to hang out with someone...so he probably is feeling better. But of course he's not being a douche. He's never really a douche. Sometimes...he's just..grumpy. I mean. He is my friend and all." John felt he had talked too much about Karkat...what if that pissed Sollux off? To make up for it he quickly pecks Sollux's cheek. However he accidently had trailed his lips down to Captors jaw... Ooops! Cue the faint blush. Again. Fuck it.

It would be a lie to say he hadn't minded mention of their mutual friend, but he simply reminded himself. 'I'm here with John. KK's not.' However, the warmth on his cheek was extremely unexpected. Feeling the slip was intentional, Sollux looked over at John, showing a smile. Christ how he wanted to kiss him then and there. But he had to hold off! He had to wait for the perfect moment. He couldn't do it now. It was premature. It had to be just right.

John musted a sheepish smile. "Wow...this place is really nice though." Although they were still several yards away he could see it. "Uh. I meant looks nice. Heh." he corrected quickly, blubbering. Suddenly hooked elbows seemed much too formal and he slipped his arm away from Sollux only to thread his fingers into the abandoned arm's hand.

"Oh wow, I thee, th-tealing the moveth I had in plan. Okay." It was fine, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed gently squeezing John's hand in his own as he used the other to push the door open. "Rethervation for Captor," Sollux told the woman, smirking.

"For two?"

With a sly glance at John, Sollux tugged him closer. "Yeth ma'am."

"This way please."

John watched with mild embarrassment. He was acting so...possesive of him. It was...flattering really. And when they started moving he followed eagerly. They were led back to a secluded booth in the back. John slid into his seat and looked up at the waitress. "Thank you." he said sweetly.

After ordering their drinking, there was really nothing to say. The two cast awkward glances from across the table. To break the tension, Sollux grinned and reached his leg to rest on John's calf. "Tho, how are... thingth?" Alright, so he wasn't truly interested in that. He simply wanted to hear the sound of John's voice. "Oh wait, no, I know. Tell me a th-tory."

"A story? What about? Hm..." John taps his chin, after settling his elbow on the table. He inclines his head slightly. "Oh I dunno. Hm... when I was little... my dad was obsessed with clowns. Oops harlequins. They...man they scared the crap outta me. But. I dunno. That's lame. You should tell me a story."

"Hah, I don't blame you. That shit'th freaky. But you want a th-tory? Huh, okay, lemme think..." Pondering his thoughts and previous experiences, Sollux picked the first one that really drifted to the surface. Smirking, he started it off. "Well, in all my time ath a part-time lifeguard, I've theen a lot of shit go down. But not too long ago, I thaved thith, idiot, from drowning. There'th a twith-t though. Becauthe he wath the moth-t perfect thing I ever laid my eyeth on. Damn! He wath amathing! Actually. I'm on a date with him right now. How weird ith that?"

John battled with a grin that erupted on his face, and covered his mouth for an instant. "You know that's really weird..because just yesterday...I almost drowned and the best person like ever just happened to save me. And its funny, cause Im on a date with him tonight too." John grinned, yes! Best flirting ever, accomplished!

Biting his lip Sollux leaned forward, folding his hands over John's. "You're really amathing. Doeth anyone tell you that?" Pulling back, he played with a napkin, folding it. "Lithen, I really juth-t want to treat you right tonight, okay? Tell me if you don't like thomething or, or you want to go, or if I'm being an ath." Just then the waitress arrived once more. He glanced up before moving his eyes to John. "You go ahead and order firth-t."

He looks at Sollux, jaw dropping for a moment before looking at the waitress in the flurry. He glanced down at the menu, looking for something cheap just real quick. A caesar salad. That works. "I would like..the Caesar Salad please..." John says just loud enough for her to hear and hands her his menu.

Sollux had thought something like this might happen, with someone as modest and humble as John. He was so unused to it, and it made it exciting to have to take initiative. "We'll take your artichoke bruthchetta as well as your fettucine alfredo with shrimp. I'll have a little dith-h for mythelf. Quiche Lorraine for me pleathe." They were sharing. Sollux didn't want to hear a peep of complaint, and he made that apparent with the little glare he tossed. Though, the smirk might've invalidated it. "I took you out for good food. You're going to eat good food."

"Salads good." john mumbles under his breath, mostly silenced by the glare. John started to lightly rub his leg against Sollux's, along with blooming a secretive smile across his face. "I just..don't want to hurt your er cash flow or anything like that." he says softly, resting his head on his hand. Just looking at Sollux..he was sooo...good looking. Handsome. Hot. Sexy. Spicy. Heheheheehe.

He brushed his hair out of his face, chuckling, effectively suppressing the excitement that was making itself apparent from the tightness in his chest. "Don't you worry your thurgary little thelf, toot-th," he mustered out huskily, wrapping an ankle with John's. "Huh," Sollux murmured to himself. "If only thethe tableth were thmaller. Shame I can't get too clothe." Throwing a weary glance over his shoulder, he turned back with mischief on his mind. "Well, I'll thave the getting clothe for later."

A brilliant sparkle shined in Johns mind. Could this be an opening...for...teasing? "Hm... maybe I have a fear of people being too close to me?" John cocked his eyebrow at the boy, bringing his other foot in to trap Sollux's under the table. A grin plastered on his face as he twirled his drinking straw between his fingers. "Though I suuuuppose I might make an exception." he said dramatically, throwing a flirty glance.

"Well the beth-t way to get over your fearth is to fathe them," he shot back, exhaling a chuckle from parted lips. The dishes had arrived and he pushed the appetizers towards his date, licking his lips while daring his foot to travel farther upwards. Sure, he was limited in how far he could go, but toying and pulling the hem of his jeans up was amusing enough. Biting into his quiche, his eyes flicked up to watch John's reaction carefully. Gauging what he should do next.

'Oh god oh god oh god. Why did I even try this game?' the thought flickered through Johns head as set his chin on the heel of his hand, then proceeding to curl his fingers in front of his mouth so his mouth wouldn't show the quivering it was now making. His fingers on his free hand lightly drum against the table, before accepting a little part of the appetizer, putting the piece to his lips, after having moved his hand away.

"Heh." Without a word, Sollux reclaimed his legs, pulling them to the seat, as far as he could from John's grasp. Though, with just a little stretching they were easily attainable. But no matter. "You enjoying your food?" He asked kindly, still thinking of ways to play with him. "Your goddamn thalad." The male was still getting a kick out of that, shaking his head as he reached out. "Here, try thith inth-tead." Carefully, the fork hovered just a little ways from John's lips. This was so tantalizing to Sollux, he didn't quite know why but it was.

John looked at it for a second. "Hm...it smells good." He wraps his lips around the fork and slowly slides back so the food is in his mouth then chews slowly and swallows, watching Sollux the whole time. His now lonely legs under the table cross. "It's pretty good. Although...I think it would taste better with a bit of salt." He taps his fingers on his chin.

'He's doing this on purpose. I know it. Just to tease the fuck out of me. It's not fair.' "Yeah, I thuppoth you're right." With that, he salted it lightly before moving to eat again. Dinner wasn't too ridiculously long. Or at least, that's how Sollux felt. Before he knew it an hour had passed by, filled to the brim with nothing but stares and sly smirks and flesh touching. He wished it could've lasted even longer. How he loved getting lost in those cerulean eyes. The two of them together couldn't finish all four of the small dishes, and despite the fine cuisine, Sollux turned down the offer of bringing it home. Well he had an act to keep up, didn't he? He had enough money to throw around, he didn't need leftovers in his fridge. Or at least, that was really what he wanted John to think. "Thank you," Sollux told the waitress airily, winking as he placed the ten dollar into her palm, escorting John out with his other hand. Exiting into the chilled air, Sollux took a breath. It wasn't dark yet. Perfection. Turning to his date, hazel eyes glimmered with a smile. "Come on, I want to show you thomething." The pace was quick, shoes clapping on the cement in a hurried manner. Sure the sun wasn't setting just yet, but it was getting closer and closer with each passing minute. Pushing through the crowds with elegance, he jogged through the bustling noises of downtown, heading for the little park he'd known ever since he was a little kid.

Captor just seemed to be a basket of surprises. One moment he was being sly with the waitress and the next pchooo. We were headed somewhere. He hadn't lived here for long. Only a few months really. So he didn't know where they were going. That is until they arrived at a park. John knew this park. This is where he had met Karkat. Wow. Why were they going here? "Sollux?"

"Sh, don't talk yet, we're almoth-t there, I think you'll like thith." Sollux was hoping anyway, slowing down to gingerly intertwine his fingers with John's. The little part he'd discovered as a child was still as secluded as could be, and for that he was grateful. He slipped into the brush, ducking under the branches that came next, careful to lead John safely into the small clearing. "Careful, watch your th-tep," Sollux warned, but only moments before simply figuring it'd be easier to sweep him off of his feet and carry John down. Gently, he placed John's feet on the ground, clutching him for a mere moment before pulling away to trot to a nearby tree. Heaving himself on a branch, Sollux reached up, drawing out a small bundle. Wasting no time, he undid it, laying the blanket out and erecting the candle from the basket. "Here, thit down, and watch." After patting the ground beside him, Sollux tenderly pointed outwards at the little opening in shrubbery, right at eye level. It overlooked the lake, and coordinated right where the sun fell. Alright, so the sun was a little to the left, but that was fine. It was visible, and so was the golden shimmering reflecting on the small waves. "Here. Enjoy." Placing his hand on John's, he passed the glass of champagne he'd poured only moments before.

Wow..it was...so beautiful. John gazed at it happily. Then Sollux was talking again. Oh shit. He... "Uh oh thanks." he takes the glass slowly. This was illegal. He hadn't even drinken alcohol before. Oh shit oh shit. Slowly he lifted the glass to his lips and sipped. "Thannks." he said chirpily. Smiling widely at Captor.

"Yeah, no problem." That was the only stupid thing he could muster out to respond. Setting his own glass aside, he reached over to do the same with Egbert's, taking it out of his hand. "John," he murmured, as if to maybe distract his attention long enough. Then he could go back to gazing out with those watery eyes. The younger male seemed to be a little surprised at the closeness, but Sollux hurried to cease that, brushing John's hair out of his eyes and resting a hand under his chin. With a smile, he examined John's face, as if waiting for rejection. It didn't appear to be there. No hesitancy. Maybe the boy was just too shocked? That didn't matter to Sollux. Just as long as it was okay. Okay to just maybe lean in, all the way and...

John looked up at him. Yet again through his lashes. Caught in those wonderful hazel eyes. His breath came a slight bit lower and his eyes fluttered a bit. Completely caught in the moment. He could see Sollux leanng closer to him. Should he complete it? Or should he let Sollux do his thing? Oh screw that. Leaning up closer to him, John pressed his lps to Sullux's own. His eyelids fluttering closed against the blinding sunset. Oh god, what if he was a horrible kisser? And his breath stank?

Yes. It was perfect. Everything was perfect! Or that's what Sollux had convinced himself, clutching John just a little tighter. Slowly and reluctantly he pulled away, pressing his forehead to the other's. An exhale made it's way past the parted lips, quirked upwards. How he dared not look away. He dared not to blink, feeling like he would miss something. Something important. His heart was pounding in his chest, threatening to leap away. He wanted it again. He wanted another sweet sweet taste of those lips. Without warning Sollux went in again, meshing with that soft flesh. Pulling back only for quick pants, he pressed once more, and then maybe once more, before pulling back for good. "I juth-t got a little carried away," he whispered, tilting his head. "Aha..."

John's cheeks were, yet again, tinted red. The feeling of the soft lips...his first kiss. Well several first kisses. "N-no. It's..." fine? So cliche. Instead he pressed his lips to Sollux's once more. Sweetly, endearing really. He wasn't really sure yet if he loved him or anything. It had only been two days. But he sure did like his kisses. He pulls back and picks up his champagne glass again and sips at it. The sun had gone down mostly by now and it was getting darker. A whole lot darker really.

When John pulled back, Sollux was left hanging there for a moment, blinking at nothing in particular. Still, he couldn't help but grin at John's tenderness. How soft and inexperienced he was. Taking the same course of action, the brunette took a sip of champagne as well, but not before wrapping a sneaky arm around his date's waist. With trained fingers, he used his now free hand to light the candle, enjoying the little bit of friendly warmth it gave off. However, he enjoyed John's so much more.

John smiled at the light... he felt fuzzy. Was the alcohol getting to him? Or did he just convince himself of that. Either way he nuzzled his face into Sollux's neck. He was cold. But everywhere Sollux touched him...just warmth. A nice warmth. That well warmed him. Emotionally. His heart started to race and his hands felt clammy. The flustered boy nonchalantly tried to wipe his hands on his jeans. Anything to make this less...awkward? Nerve wrecking? And to distract Captor while he did so he left a small kiss.

Sollux returned it, now wrapping both arms around John. "Wanna know what maketh thith thpot even better?" he whispered, setting the drink aside for the second time and bringing John to lay down with him. "Check it out." Right above them, the canopy of leaves was nearly transparent, and high up the stars were already showing themselves, twinkling brightly, smiling on the two cuddling. "Do you like it?" Sollux asked, murmuring into John's hair.

John was scared at first, when he brought them to lay down, but he should've known. Sollux had been the perfect gentleman all night. His eyes cast up in the direction of the sky and he let a soft contented sigh escape his lips. "It's...pretty looking. But it doesn't compare to you laying with me." he mumbled dorkily and moved in closer to Sollux, his palms lightly pressed at his neck, only slightly curving around it.

"I know that feel," he muttered back, shifting to make it more comfortable for the boy he was holding now. "I'm not hurting you or anything, am I?" he asked with mild concern. Yeah, he'd noticed how John tensed his shoulders. He knew that reaction. And so, he had to fight it off. What better way than to stroke his hair and take his hand into yours? Wow, this kid really was amazing. "How are you not dating anyone?" Sollux laughed, nuzzling him.

John looked up at him surprised. "No one likes me...Im a bit of a derp. I mean, I have friends and all, but..." he sneaks his head back into the crook of Captor's neck. 'Well hey. Im working on it right?" Oh stupid stupid. "I uh mean uhm well uh us and uhm sorry." he rambled and moved a hand away from the other's neck to cover his face with it.

"Well it'th a damn shame-" He cut himself off, thinking his words over again. "Actually, I think that'th fantath-tic!" Sollux said thoughtfully before looking down. "That meanth I get you all to mythelf. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

John smiled to himself. Then looked up at him and kissed him again, slow and passionate. But just for a mere second, then he breaks away slightly. "Ya know, I think I like it that way. I'll be yours, if you be mine." He nuzzles back into him, molds his body to the programmers. "I guess near-death experiences are good for romance. I think I got that in a fortune cookie once. Actually. There's some really good movies about that. Like like While You Were Sleeping. It's cute..."

Sollux's eyes widened at the words that had run from John's mouth and were now running through his head. Was... Was John being serious? Sollux knew he was eventually going to ask him to go steady, if all went well, but of course he had to take it slow as to not scare Egbert off. It seemed that wasn't going to be a problem. "You have a terrible tath-te in romantic movieth, don't you?" Grinning, he completely wrapped his arms around John's shoulders, pulling the boy into his chest, too happy to control himself. "Doeth thith mean I get to call you my boyfriend now, or what?"

Oh god, what had he said? Was this going to be a four day fling? He was going into this waaay too fast. Shit shit shit. "Yep. That's what that means." fuck. fuck. fuck. It's okay. It's fine. Sollux is better than that. "And hey, they're fantastic movies." he mumbles then decides it was time for payback from dinner. He hooks the toe of his shoe at the end of Sollux's jeans and tugs them up slightly. Then stops and looks up at the sky. It was dark, it must only be...what? Nine possibly. Not that late. But dark.

"I think I can live with thith." With an amused exhale, he gave John the oddest of looks. "What are you doing?" Hesitating slightly with his words, they finally slipped out. "Y'know, pulling them up ith probably the wrong way." Wow. Great. Way to fuck up the perfect night with a dumb sex-ridden comment. Now he probably thought you were some lust-filled monster. "I'm joking," he quickly patched up, looking up as well.

"Oh he he he." John said and sat up slowly. "Shoot what time is it? Im supposed to be home at- Uh, you know cause...uh...I have a job." Great job Egbert, lie some more. He had a job, but that wasn't why he had to be home. Shit. This was off to a great start. Time to start cataloguing the lies!

Fuck, he knew it. Clasping his hands over his hands and rolling onto his back, Sollux let out a groan, wishing he could kick himself physically instead of only mentally. "Uuugh, fuck! I'm thuch an idiot! I don't know why I thaid that. Oh fuck me. But don't! Becauthe that'th not- Thollukth, shut the fuck up!" Sliding a hand down his face, he pushed himself up wearily. "I alwayth fucking do thith, I'm thorry, shit," the words were mere rambles as he moved to collect John's things. But there was nothing to collect. So instead he worked at the little picnic basket, tossing the items in there rather harshly. "Yeah, I'll thee you around then." Sollux proceeded to then laugh bitterly at the last sentence. After this what were the chances of that happening?

John watched his flurry of movement and then the laugh. Oh god. "No! I really do! It wasn't because of what you said! Not at all!" John ran up to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, proceeding to smoosh his lips on the others. Giving him everything he had into the kiss. It was hard, since he was on his tippy toes but still he was. Finally, settling back on his feet a little, he retreated. A fresh new blush over his cheeks and nose.

Caught off guard completely, Sollux had to step back just to hold his ground. With the basket in one hand, and his other simply curled in a fist from the shock, he gaped. Maybe John wasn't lying. No, he wasn't. For once, Sollux felt like he could actually trust someone's words. "If. Uh. If you thay tho, then... Am I th-till allowed to drive you home?" Wow, John tasted really sweet. Or maybe he was just making it up.

"Of course!" he responds happily and pecks his lips again then absconds completely. "Do you even remember where your car is? I don't" John laughs a little and grabs the picnic basket away from Sollux, and smiles at him. Then looks down again. Wow. Boyfriend. It was quick. But... it's oh so great too. He was excited. "So uhm, whatcha doin tomorrow anyway?"

"Nothing. But you." It took a moment to register but he spluttered. "Ghh, what I meant to thay wath that I'm not sure but I'll clear them juth-t to be with you." This was going just smoothly. "But uh, yeah, I remember. It'th the thame plathe I park when I, uh, go to my other job, you know." Smooth indeed. "Let'th take thith shortcut I know. And you don't have to carry that for me, thilly. I'd rather you hold my hand."

"That's why I have to hands sily." he teased and walked to the other side of him to link his hand into Captor's. "I'll make sure to put my phone on high so I hear it and such. So a shortcut? Other job? What's your other job?" Wooow. Way too many questions. Oh well. He was curious. Wanted to know. Such.

When was the last time he could hold someone's hand comfortably, with a sloppy grin? Sollux couldn't remember, so he revelled in this moment. "Yeah juth-t a shortcut I found once, walking home. Uhm, my other job ithn't really that important. It'th thome dumb gig I pick up every ever tho often. Oh, here'th the car! Here you go... Baby." What else was he supposed to say? Toots? No, he'd already used that. God, he hadn't been a boyfriend in, god knows how long. How rusty his skills were. All it usually was, was flirt flirt flirt. But now? Yeah, that was going to change.

"Why thanks hun." John says with a grin and gets in. Then leans back into the seat. He was getting tired. Already. Jeez. That was so lame. He wanted to watch Con Air again, he was just in that mood. Maybe...maybe Karkat would watch it with him. If he was home. John fervently hoped he was home, beginning to worry about his friend.

"You a'ight?" Sollux asked, trying to be chill as he pulled out, cruising down the road at a steady pace. "You're not feeling thick or anything, are you? I thwear, if you puke in my car..." Of course he was joking. Well, he didn't want barf on his dashboard or anything, but John looked either sick, or just plain beat. "I think I have a tylenol thomewhere over there."

John looks over at him happily. "Im not sick. Im fine. Just a little tired. I shouldn't be though. I was basically a lazy ass all day. Being wined and dined. Hey, you'll have to let me take you out sometime for food. I can't afford as awesome, but I do have money. And a mind to burn it." he smiles at Captor, although, by now his eyes are closed and he's just make expressions. Like an odd newborn puppy who's eyes haven't open yet. Or maybe more awkward looking...like a kitten.

Sollux scoffed, making an easy turn as to not rouse the boy too much. He let silence infiltrate, saying nothing and letting John rest as he cruised through town, watching the sights and gathering the jumbled memories of this night. Finally, it was time to part. Sollux slowed the vehicle to a gentle halt, looking over at his new partner with only affection. The way his chest heaved with each breath. "John," he whispered giving a nudge. But to no avail. That was fine. Sollux knew where Karkat kept the key. Shutting the door gently behind him, he went around to the other side and smiled. John was just too fucking cute. Sollux leaned, pressing a tender hand in John's lap in order to kiss him on the cheek before scooping his hands under him. Surely he would somehow manage to carry him in? It actually turned out to not be a problem, perhaps they both felt groggy. Climbing two flights of stairs, Sollux had to take a little break, holding John in his lap while he caught his breath before starting on his journey again. Karkat hadn't locked the door before leaving for work, the usual, so it was quite simple to just slip in all quiet like and make their way to John's bedroom. All was still, only the sound of Sollux pulling the blanket over John was heard.

John open his eyes weakly and looked at Sollux, perhaps it was a dream. He was rather groggy. He reached out a hand sleepily but then let it drop, "Stay with me?" If it was a dream, nothing to lose right? Not like it was real or anything. Nothing to really be embarrassed about in a dream. No one would ever know unless he told them. So why not let this dream be a good one. Where he was held.

It was as if John'd read his mind. How could he refuse an offer like that? "Only for a little," Captor murmured, laying beside him to wrap his arms around the warm torso, and throw a leg over John's. He felt intertwined, and like he was melting at the same time.

He felt just...soooooo real. What would he do if this actually happened? He would..hmm he would give him kisses aaaaall over. Like thiiiis. One between his eyebrows. One on his forhead. One beside each eye. one by his ear. Another on the tip of the nose. And at the corner of the lips. And he would wrap his arm around him like this. His hand clutching the fabric behind his back. And if had been long enough in their relationship he might have seduced him. But no. This was cuddling and sweetness. And that's how the dreams would stay for now. With occasional kisses, here and here. And there. And tight warm embraces.

At this point, it was difficult to say whether or not John was conscious. With how uncoordinated and airy the pecks were, Sollux decided he wasn't. But he accepted each and every one of them, breathing in John's scent and tuned in to every movement he made. Only fifteen minutes, he'd told himself, only fifteen minutes. But when around rolled that wretched time, he pulled himself away with the purest of regret, planting a kiss on John's lips and rising to cover him completely. Just for a few more moments he stayed, lingering only to plant a final goodnight on Egbert's forehead before exiting with the most tender of smiles dancing on his quirked lips.

* * *

A/N: Working out butts off. 38 pages later...


	6. Dave, be the halfassed bro

Disclaimer: Hussie owns Homestuck

* * *

It wan't fair for Sollux to leave in his dream but no whimpers seemed to stop him. And John soon fell in a darker, dreamless sleep. It was rather restful and when he woke in the bright morning light...he felt so...blissfully happy. He blinked up at the ceiling. Hm... what te is it. The boy sit up to check his clock. Ten. Ihe morning. Hm...seemed adequate enough. He goes out into the kitchen and gabs a banana. Then starts peeking around. Looking for Karkat. "Kk~" he found himself saying in an elongated way. Kk? Whoops.

Karkat was none too happy that morning. He hadn't gotten to sleep at whatsoever. He'd been hoping he'd have the chance, but nope! Not only was he gifted a gracious overtime by his asshole of a boss, but when he'd gotten home at three in the goddamn morning, he'd been blessed by a fantastic throbbing headache. And to top it all off, he was still sore. "Ghh, Gamzee, you fucktard," he groaned, revelling in the blanket he'd wrapped himself in, squirming on the couch, "you're going to pay for this." But when that voice came, oh shit, Karkat wanted nothing more than to shove a dirty condom down his throat until he spluttered to his death. "Just shoot me in the head with your annoying little fucking voice why don't you," he growled, wincing at the volume of his own words."Kk? Did you just call me KK? Never, and I mean never ever call me that ever again, or else I'm seriously going to kick your ass into next fucking week!"

John instantly falls out of his happy cloud to fall into icy waters. "Sorry. It was a slip up." he mumbled, going into Karkats room. A sigh on his lips. "Would you like some water, and Exedrin?" he asks wearily. He had been the object of Karkat's anger before. It wasn't exactly the best thing in the world. "You look terrible."

"No shit Sherlock! God, you're so fucking infuriating. Yeah, get me that shit. And just stop talking, please, Christ I'm begging you here." Burrowing deeper into the duvet, he curled in on himself, almost whimpering as a plea for the pain to go away. When John came in again, he peered his head out, taking the water hastily. Mulling it over for a moment, he mumbled a question. "So how'd it go with Captain Lispy last night?"

"Don't call him that. It's not nice." John takes the water back and hands him a few pain relievers then hands him the water again. "Take those. And it went wonderfully. He took me out to this really fancy place... and then to the park and..I guess we're going out now... and I'm not sure but I think we cuddled last night. I fell asleep in his car so I know that he must've carried me up...but yeah. It went nice." the words are soft spoken, for Karkats sake.

Karkat refused to even make eye contact, flopping to turn his back the second he was done gulping down the water. "Cut the jackassery, thanks for omitting the part where you obviously sensually fucked each other senseless." Going out? As in they were dating now? This was not a thing that could be happening! No! "What? You don't want me to call him Captain Lithpy? But he'th juth-t too hot!" Yeah, that had only made an inkling of sense in Vantas' head, but the words were still meant in a more than hostile manner.

John sighed and sunk onto the bed next to Vantas, softly stroking his hair. "No. We did not have sex. I am still a blushing virgin. He's eighteen dumbass. And no, I dont. Because it's rude and stupid. Although you generally seem to be like that right now." He says tightlipped then climbs under the covers with Karkat, "Now fucking cuddle me because Im cold. And then perhaps later I'll make you some cookies or some shit. And he is hot. And his lisp is sexy. Maybe I will have sex with him just because you're so sure!"

"I don't want to cuddle with you!" Karkat hissed, pushing John away. "Get away from me, chucklefuck! I don't want you, or your goddamn cookies, or to hear another word about your damn boyfriend!" Temper flaring again, he couldn't hold it back. He should've, to keep himself from fucking shit up even more, but of course he didn't. "I've got my own to deal with!" 'Why. Why did you say that. Are you clinically retarded? Why would you say that?'

"I-I-I" John stuttered, thoroughly surprised. He had never been this bad before. John leapt up from the bed. "Fine, whatever! I'll find some fucking place to go, and get my stuff later." and with that he started running. He ran from the apartment, the stairs were quite...horrifying. And right now he wished he had remembered his keys. But he wouldn't go back there. Nope. Nada. So instead he starts running in the general direction of his best bros place. He had horrible stamina though and had to slow to a walk. Luckily he had his phone and was in his clothes from the night before.

ectoBioligist (EB) started pestering turntechGodhead (TG)

EB: hey bro.

EB: i'm on my way over

ectoBioligist (EB) ceased pestering turntechGodhead (TG)

"Dave." The words had emerged from that crack of light as his brother tossed Dave's phone at his head. The door shut again, leaving the younger brother in the dark to scramble groggily for the phone. He groaned, flicking it on to view his pesterchum application.

"Fuck," he muttered, throwing his head back, closing his eyes just for a couple of more seconds before throwing the warm sheets off. Hearing the door shut, he knew Bro had left. Pulling on a grey tanktop, completely unmatching his heart boxers, Dave staggered out in the hall, yawning and scratching at his tousled hair. Walking up, he opened the door to the apartment, only to see John had already come a knockin'. "This better be fuckin' important, Egbert."

John frowns. "If I have to stay in that aparment one more day I swear to god I will be a felon for murder. You can go back to sleep or whatever. Ill just be a good little boy and stay in the corner." he could still feel irritation running its course. And Dave was sadly the outlet...but that wasn't really fair. With a puff of air he speaks again."Sorry dude."

"Sorry 'bout what?" He mumbled as an inquiry, unaffected by any hint of impoliteness. "Just get your ass inside," he sighed, shaking his head at his friend. "What's goin' on?" It wasn't like John to just pester him like, barging in. Something had to be up. "Is some shit going down with Karkat or something? I told you to stay away from that guy. I warned you, bro."

John steps in qiuckly, "Yeah yeah you warned me blah blah blah. He's pissed at me and I'd rather not be there right now. He has a headache or some shit." John huffed grumpily and crossed his arms over his chest. "As if he was angry about fucking Captain Lithp ugh. So rude." he rambles to himself incoherently, just fuming at himself really. Mostly ignoring his best bro.

"The hell'd you do?" Dave asked, grabbing John by the collar to push him to the recliner. Stumbling away, he made it into the kitchen, pulling out whatever little food he could muster to scarf down before taking a seat on the couch beside John.

"Hey! I am fragile! Don't push me~" John crosses his arms again, with a pout on his lips. "And I didn't do anything. What gave you that idea anyway?" okay so that came out a bit more guilty than it should have.

"Because you're the firstclass fuckup here." His words and thoughts were slowly becoming clearer as he kicked his feet out to shove at the other kid. "And 'sides, you're usually, excuse me, always the one to ruin shit. Like the motherfucking godzilla of the stability and passion of human relationships. If... you catch my drift."

"Uh...I don't. Are you alright Dave? You seem a bit...angsty. Do you need a huuug?" to avoid speaking of his own problems John redirects it at Dave, standing up and moving towards him, his arms open wide. "C'mon. A big bro hon hug between two bros will make you feel better. You knoooow it."

"Aaaaugh Egbert, I swear," despite groaning, turning his head upwards in disgust, and barring his arms against the hug, Dave reluctantly accepted. There was never any fighting it. "Okay, that's enough, get the hell offa me and tell me what actually happened."

"Nothing. Nothing at all." John mumbles and takes his seat again on the recliner. "Why would anything have happened? Just came here to see you and all. Y'know play some games and shit. Can't a bro just hand out with a bro?"

"A, cut out the cursing. You don't curse that much. B, you always ask if I've got plans or some shit like that. Which, this time, you didn't. So, that leads me to this conclusion. Something's up." Dave yawned again, stretching out on the sofa. "I ain't no Rose, but I'm not clueless either."

"Well pff whatever." john sighs then prepares to talk the fastest he has ever ever in his life."." he takes a big gulp of air and sinks into the chair. "Oh shit. And he thinks Im eighteen. Or above or something and gaaah."

Silence settled in between the two lounging in the living room, until finally Dave broke it with an exaggerated sigh. "I'm not even going to start deciphering what just came out of your mouth. You need to slow the fuck down, now who are you goin' on about?"

"Uh. I told you. And therefore am not obligated to repeat it. That's some rules or someting." he mumbles and covers his face. "And really that was the point. Like I want you to know. Dude. Like I love you like a bro, but its stupid. Really."

"Bro code 101. If your bro is actually asking a mister John Egbert to talk then I would recommend it. There's a reason people tell you to shut up most of the time." With a roll, Dave pressed his face into the pillow beneath him, suppressing yet another yawn. "I'm bored, so take it from the top. Egbert's misery, take two."

"You're terrible...so..I took Karkat to the YMCA and he almost drowned me. And then Captor saved us. And Karkat was pissy. And Sollux asked me out. And Karkat got pissier. Then we went home. And I went to bed. Cause Karkat was pissy."

Peeking out, Strider peered over the pillow with his eyebrows furrowed. "There has to be more to this story. He asked you out. Did you guys already go on the date or like what? Jesus John, you flaming homo."

"Shush. Yes okay maybe. We went on the date and we kinda...stuff happened. We're dating. As a thing. And then I went home. And slept more. Then woke up and Karkat bated me, and i fed him his desserts. So. There."

"So sloppy makeouts are definitely a thing that happened then?" With a laugh, Dave pushed himself to an upright sitting position, scoffing at John's unbelievable stupidity. "It all makes sense, why Vantas is pisser than usual, anyway." With a knowing smirk, he glanced at Egbert, waiting for the groan as he realized what exactly was happening.

John cocked his head at Dave. "Whaddy amean? Nothing makes sense. Its just...huh?" John didn't acknowledge he truth. Because consciously he didn't want to know. He just wanted Karkat to be grumpy...or stressd or have a headache or something. Not the truth anything but the truth.

"You really-" He really didn't know. "Are you. John, cut it out, quit fucking with me it's not funny." Playing dumb was just getting plain old. But something about that clueless expression told Dave that this wasn't a joke. Not at all. "Captor, dumbass. Don't you remember that whole pile of shit fall out they had a year or two back? All the fuckery that caused? You're not honestly gonna sit here like an asshole and tell me you don't remember."

"Oh shit. No. I wasnt here yet. Fuck, I'm an ass. I was distracted back in Washington at the time. God. Im terrible." real shame washes over john and he wipes a hand down his face, exhaling quietly. "God...Im so..fuck. No. Bad John. No 're not angry anymore." mumbling to himself he pulls out his cellphone, opening the pesterchum app.

ectoBiologist started pestering carcinoGeneticist

EB: god i'm such an idiot.

EB: i'm so sorry i didn't even realize what went down with you guys.

EB: i beg forgiveness i'm so sorry.

ectoBiologist ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist

"You didn't just message him did you? Oh my god, you did. Holy shit this is priceless. You really didn't know. And you here you were gettin' your man panties all up in a bunch, oh god, Egbert you are the fuckup of all fuckups." Strider couldn't hold back the little snickers.

"Shut up. I already feel bad enough. Okay? I was distracted during that specific time back at home." John crosses his arms, ferociously fighting at the dark memories threatening to invade him. "Now...shush. How have you been?" he asks uneasily, he actually hadn't talked to Dave in a while. He'd been rather caught up in a whirlwin of stuff. Not very important suff, but stuff nonetheless and he felt bad. Guilty really. Man a lot of guilt had been felt lately.

"Don't even try to pull that shit on me, man. You just sorta waltzed all the fuck in my apartment, woke me up, and bitched at me." Dave smirked at his friend. "I'm fine, kid." It was nice how John always felt bad about that kind of stuff. It was what he loved about his best friend, truly. Sometimes hanging out with only assholes got a little tiring. "Bro's been kicking my ass 'cause I just lost my job, but nothing really new."

"Shoot. You did? I'm sorry bro, hey. Maybe there's an opening at the place I work at...I don't really know though...or or you could look around at some clubs? For something, y'know I think I heard a new one was opening on mainstreet..." John tapped his chin thoughtfully. Thoroughly distracted by his best bro's distress. "But for now... I think you should go back to sleep. You're like...super tired." Grumpy, but he wasn't going to say that.

"A'ight, I see how it is, you just wanna get rid of me." No, but he really was tired. He hadn't been able to sleep, but now he felt like he could sleep like a baby. "Sorry about your horseshit man. You're free to chill here if you need to." He made no move to reply to John's sympathy, which was a typical Dave move.

"I think imma head out. Y'know. Experience the world and such. Sorry for bugging you... ut we need to hang sometime, when it's less complicated." John murmurs and stands up. "Uhm and anyway. Sleep tight." John murmurs then leaves the apartment, hands in his pocket. Where to go...

ectoBiologist began trolling twinArmageddons

EB: are you awake?

EB: if i woke up up just go back to sleep or something

[carcinoGeneticist (CG) began trolling ectoBiologist (EB)]

CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN GOING ON ABOUT?

CG: JESUS CHRIST YOU HAVE TO BE THE MOST SELF INDULGENT SACK OF SHIT I'VE EVER HAD THE PLEASURE OF MEETING.

[carcinoGeneticist (CG) ceased trolling ectoBiologist (EB)]

[carcinoGeneticist (CG) began trolling ectoBiologist (EB)]

CG: BY THE WAY, YOUR GODDAMN BOYFRIEND SAYS HE CAN'T GET A HOLD OF YOU YADA YADA. OR SOME ROMANTIC SHIT LIKE THAT.

[carcinoGeneticist (CG) ceased trolling ectoBiologist (EB)]

TA: blargh. ii'm here, ii'm here!

TA: you diidn't log off diid you?

TA: ah 2hiit ii lo2t ya.

[ectoBiologist (EB) began trolling carcinoGeneticist (CG)]

EB: uh, nevermind then, if you don't know what i'm talking about.

EB: i mean, uh.

EB: nevermind.

[ectoBiologist (EB) ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist CG)]

[ectoBiologist (EB) began trolling carcinoGeneticist (CG)]

EB: oh shoot, thanks for telling me.

[ectoBiologist (EB) ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist CG)]

[ectoBiologist (EB) began trolling twinArmageddons (TA)]

EB: hey hey.

EB: i'm here, sorry.

TA: don't worry about iit. B)

TA: aha 2o you 2tiill wanna chiill twoday?

TA: iit'2 up two you, you don't have two iif you don't want.

TA: blah ii don't know why ii u2ed that 2tupiid emotiicon.

EB: no no i loved it!

EB: it fits you! of course i still want to hang out today! i'm out and about...

EB: so maybe i could come over to your place? i'm sure i'm not too far away!

TA: yeah, go for iit!

TA: hell yeah.

TA: ii'll clean up a liittle, 2ee you 2oon.

[twinArmageddons (TA) ceased trolling ectoBiologist (EB)]

* * *

Working hard to dish out the chapters... (15 hours yesterday working on it.)


	7. Vriska, Be tHe MoThErFuCkInG DeAlEr

Although it was already almost noon Gamzee still wasn't off work and it was starting to kick his ass. The morning guy was sick so... Just a few more minutes. Gamzee watched the clock closely. The seconds ticked by like minutes, it was horrifying. And then it was time to leave, he practically raced home, and the first thing he did was grab a smoke, just a regular one. His dealer wouldn't come till later.

Meanwhile, Tavros was wheeling back into the house, having figured Gamzee would have found himself plans and would be out. Enough time to just, maybe grab a bite to eat before locking himself in his room. Tavros wanted to stay out of the other male's way. He wouldn't want to be a bother.

Gamzee heard the familiar sound of wheels on lineolium. "Tav?" he called out into the house, going towadrs the source of the noise. "Hey bro..." he felt guilt transcend down upon him. Oh moutherfucking god, what had he done? He had, well shit. "Uh...you hungry? I can make you something." he mumbles.

Oh wow, he was already back. Shit! Plan was backfiring! Out of surprise, Tavros wheeled backwards desperately, bumping into the table. "Gamzee! I, uh, yeah, I mean, no," he stuttered out, avoiding any eye locking at all. '_God, you're stupid! He probably doesn't even wanna look at you right now, get outta there!'_ By inwardly yelling at himself, he was making himself even more anxious and jittery. "It's fine, thanks, I'll leave, bye!"

"You don't to all up and motherfucking leave. I'll just go sit in a motherfucking corner or something." Makara speaks harshly, sure he felt bad but...he was being treated like a motherfucking monster. He shakes his head then walks away, there was still guilt, but hey whatever, "Oh and you might want to stay in your room! Serket's coming over later!" he shouts back at the nervous boy.

He wasn't leaving the house, only holing himself up. But just how the words were spat, Tavros could feel a sort of variation of anger welling up in his chest. Even if there was a smidge of moisture in his eyes again, it wasn't misery this time. "I will! Thank you!" he shouted right back, slamming the door the second the last wheel was in the clear. What'd he do to deserve this? Why were they shouting at each other now? It didn't make any goddamn sense! But who cared? Tavros didn't! Gamzee was the only one who didn't push him around, or toy with his feelings, but. But. "Everything changes," he mumbled to himself, spinning himself in a small circle.

Okay, he had gone too far. That wasn't fair to him... Not at all. Well, that's a motherfucking fantastic dish you were dealt. When there is a quick angry tap on the door, Gamzee wastes no time going to it. Okay, maybe he wasted a little time starting at Tav's door but, he still got there everntually and opened the door. "Hey motherfucker." was out his mouth before he even saw who it was.

Karkat was still wrapped in his blanket as he shifted at the doorstep, pushing through to step inside. "Hi," he growled. Shit this really was more awkward than he thought it'd be. But there was no point in making it seem like that. Why not just pretend like nothing happened at all? That was a good plan. Perfect. Flawless. "Captor made me pick up this game for Tavros. Ugh. Is he here or like what? You don't have him tied up in the closet do you? I always did take you for one sick, kinky fuck." Yeah, go ahead and do that. Make sexual insults. That's not a bad idea, or anything.

"Man bro, calm your tits. He's in his room doing god knows what." Gamzee gestured at the door and shook his head. He really wish he had pot right now, that would bring some sweet relief. "But hey motherfucker, you look pretty damn cute all cuddled up in your blanket like that. Wanna be my motherfucking teddy bear?"

He shook his head out quickly, flustering. Maybe Gamzee seriously didn't remember? With how fucked up his brain was, Karkat couldn't be too sure. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Moving quickly, game in hand, he made it to Tavros' door turning the knob only to be restricted access.

"Go away!"

Karkat was taken aback by the sudden volume. "Whoa chucklefuck, it's just me. I have your dumbass game. With a flush of embarrassment, Tavros swung open the door, taking the package sheepishly. "Sorry about that... Uh, thanks, Karkat."

"Yeah." Turning to walk away, Karkat halted to look over his shoulder. "Hey, we're not really going out or anything disgusting and romantic like that. So, yeah. Anyway." The silence was uncomforting and cold, and both of the males shifted in the hallway.

"Than-"

"There's my little weakling!" Called a sickeningly sweet voice. Wasting no time, Vriska took the handles of Tavros' wheelchair, pushing past Karkat with no mercy, and dangerously riding her way to the living room. "Bahaha!" Her chortling was nonstop until she leapt off, landing next to Gamzee and letting the chair go where it wanted.

"Oof!" the poor boy grunted, knocking into the wall. Karkat had jogged over, checking to see if Tavros was alright.

"Ugh, what's Vantas doing here? Is this a freakshow gathering or what?"

"Obviously. The main event just showed up," Karkat hissed, providing a barrier as Nitram tried to sheepishly escape the scene. But a certain juggalo was blocking his path.

"Er, whoops, sorry," he quickly apologized, praying they didn't have to argue with company over.

Gamzee over watched the whole ordeal with a sort of sick fascination. In a little bit of a daze himself. Even being sober he tranced. So when Tavros rolled up and spoke to him, he didn't acknowledge it for a while. After several minutes though of awkwardness on Tavros' part, did Gamzee realize. "Oh whoops sorry bro." he moved aside. Broken from his trance, noticed the annoying voices of two people arguing. Casting a glare at them, "Vriska. Let's hurry this up. I've been sober all day and last night. And it sucks motherfucker." with the words he went into the kitchen to grab the cookie jar he kept his weed in and brought it to the livingroom. "I have some extra money too, so lets add something extra on top, hm?" he murmured, pulling out his wallet and extracting a wad of cash he'd been saving up since the last exchange.

With a quick nod, Tavros clumsily made it past him, though stopped to watch the two. "Oh no no, Tavvy, don't go!" The female cried, elegantly shoving a palm into Karkat's face before leaping over the table. Her eager eyes sparkled through her glasses as watched the money, wrapping her arms around the boy in the wheelchair. "What exactly did you have in mind, to top it all off?" The words were said with a wink as she sunk to breath in Tavros' ear. Oh goodness, he was the most fun. He was already squirming.

"Serket, lay offa him," Karkat warned dangerously, watching the poor kid wiggle about helplessly, mouthing pleas of help.

"Watcha gonna do about it?" She teased, pecking Tavros on the cheek.

"I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't cut that nasty shit out!"

"Do your worst, weakling. You can't stop the binds of truuue love!" Suddenly, she was distracted again. "Oh, Gamzeeee! I actually got you something new I thought you'd might like to try. It's gourmet or some shit. I'll make it regular price this time." Reluctantly, Vriska peeled herself from the Taurus, only to toss Gamzee the backpack she'd brought. "Ooh, Tavros, have you ever practiced kissing with an actual person? You know, my lips are always open if you need someone..."

Gamzee looked through the bag. "Do you have any extras I can buy anyway?" he pulls out the bags and looks at them closely. But when she says that his head snaps up. "What are you..." his voice was low and dangerous, but he stopped talking. He just smiled wide instead. "I have five-hundred extra. Give me the strongest shit that can buy, hm?"

"Damn! Just for extra? Lay it down, here, I think I've got exactly what you're looking for." Taking the backpack back, she opened a smaller compartment, and pulled out a little baggy of white powder along with two capsules of a lemony colored liquid. "It's not your regular stuff, but it's strong as hell." Passing them along, she smirked. "Unless you wanted the strongest of your regular stuff? I have some of that too. Of course, that offer still stands..." Vriska trailed off, mischievously glancing at Tavros again. "Fairy boy for the whole backpack."

Gamzee looked up at her and handed her the money. "So, what the hell is this percisely?" he brings the pills up to look at them. And then at the powder. "If you cheated me, I swear." he sets it down again and piles the drugs into the cookie jar, beside one bong, which he lights almost immediately and puts it to his lips. "Okay. See you next month Serket."

"Wait wait wait!" The girl says, shaking a finger while stuffing the money into her backpack. "I'm not only here for you, bum. I needed to ask Tavros about our plans tonight."

"Plans?"

"Yes, our plans silly! The ones we made about you spending the night?"

"Uh, I don't remember ever makin-" With a subtle 'shh,' Vriska put a finger to his lips before leaning in to peck him on the nose. Tavros blushed wildly, unable to even stutter.

"That's enough, Serket!" Karkat snarled. "Get your disgusting ass the hell out of here." She rolled her eyes and groaned, grinning as she made her way to the door.

"See ya, losers! Bye sweetcheeks." Blowing a kiss, she was off.

Karkat was shaking his head at what had just happened, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Christ she's so persistent, it's horrifying. Gamzee? Really? You just bought that shit and you're already lighting it up? Jesus! And I'm not letting you even touch whatever it is you bought!"

"PCP," Tavros muttered.

"What?"

"N-nothing, ignore me. Uh, I'll, leave you two alone to do, whatever, or, yeah."

Gamzee was positively fuming by the time Vriska had left, how dare she touch Tavros and even... "C'mon bro. I bought it..." and while Karkat was distracted Gamzee swept the cookie jar away and put it away, no it's high resting shelf. Then reented the living room, taking a swig off his bomb. "You don't need to motherfucking leave~" The marijuana felt so nice reentering his system. Like a long lost friend. And things seemed to already be getting hazy. Man, this shit is dank.  
Gamzee's words... They were suddenly so sweet sounding, slowly becoming more and more sugarcoated. It was familiar and airy, and Tavros smiled. "I guess, if, it's okay with you, Karkat."

Karkat scoffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes at the clown. "It's fine," he said through gritted teeth, stomping to retrieve his blanket before sweeping it around himself. "Fantastic, Gamzee, now you're back to being your regular asshole self. Fan fucking tastic." Throwing himself, Karkat landed on the couch, merely to recollect warmth before getting on with his way. "Ugh, I feel like an idiot for asking, but keep your agendas cleared for Saturday night." With no further comment, he leaned into the armrest, huffing. He'd completely forgotten about the headache, and now that things had settled down, it was slowly returning.  
"Aight motherfucker." Gamzee murmured. "You guys up for some grub? Don't know bout you guys, but I'm starving. Imma make...some shit." he murmurs and pats Nitram's head before going into the kitchen and scouring the cabinents and fridge for edible things. Hm...a carrot...and some soy sauce...ooh some motherfucking BBQ...huh and little motherfucking weenies. That sounds good, "Hm...knife, knife." Makara says, sings really as he locates the sharp metallic object.

"I don't trust you alone with pointed implements," Karkat called, peeking up and getting out of his comfortable position with the heaviest of sighs. Tavros laughed once, amused, and followed after Vantas.

"They're in the second drawer, uh, Gambro?" Tavros was still working out nicknames for his room mate. With a light smack, Karkat twapped Tavros on the back of the head, giving a glare. Tavros' eyes were wide and slightly vacant, unsure of what offense he'd committed.

"Gross, the hell is that?" Contorting his face, Karkat moved away from the odd assortment of ingredients. "Shit, I have to get home. My show's on in a couple of minutes. Talk to you assholes later. Gamzee, Tavros is now your replacement teddybear. Happy fuckery."

"M'kay bro, see you all up and later and shit." Gamzee murmurs, grabbing a butcher knife from directed drawer. Then looked at the variety of ingredients. "Hey Tav, whaddya feel about ordering out? Some motherfucking pizza? Mmm." and already he was moving towards the phone.

"Yeah!" he chirped in response. "That sounds really good. Er, if you want to eat some anyway." With a comfortable smile, he moved out of the small kitchen, making space. This tiny house was really unaccommodating to his bulky chair, but the two made it work. "What kind of pizza do you want? I can, call I guess."

"Man a little bit of this and little bit of that is all motherfucking right." he went to follow Tavros, but stopped at the fridge to grab a Faygo. "Man, tonight, we're gonna be all partyin' and shit like man we got some motherfucking pizza. And some motherfucking Faygo. Now all we need, is a movie. Then we'll have a nice moutherfucking night." Gamzee rambles as he goes into the living room and takes a seat on the semi-small couch, but still poised to help Tav if he needed it.

Tavros slowly made his way over, hesitating in whether he should sit or not. Someone had to get the pizza, didn't they? Deciding he could simply heave himself back up, he hoisted himself to sit beside the other, staring at the blank television set. "So, what movie do you want to watch? Or show, there's some, good series that I've heard of. You know, it'd be like, an extra long partying night. Aha."

"Man, I'm cool with any motherfucking thing bro, as long as I'm here with you." Gamzee grinned then looked over at his friend. Well, man he was still motherfucking hungry. Gazmee stands and fetches the phone and sits down again. "So what kind of epic motherfucking pizza you want, Tavbro?" he asked already dialing the number, he often got ahead of himself.

"Anything you're in the mood for, I guess, is fine. Oh but, you're ordering, crap, uh, something with meat on it," he rambled out hurriedly. Anxiety was always a thing he felt whenever ordering pizza, or someone asking his opinion. Those two combined made Tavros a little jittery. Reeling through his brain for movies, he honestly couldn't think of any, and instead combed the shelf they had stacked with them. And various games too. Frustrated he wasn't able to see them all, he took a deep breath, readying to return to the chair. "Here, I'll choose a movie in a moment."

Gamzee nodded his head in acknowledgement of Tavros' statment then made his order. "I would like some Pepporoni pizza with uh extra cheese, and smoe some of those motherfucking parmesean stick things. LIke, ya know? Yeah yeah some of those. And uh that's it here's my credit card number xxxxxxxxxxxxx uh huh uh huh thank you." he hangs up then stands and goes to the movie shelf. "Let's see. I'll name a few and you pick? Sounds motherfucking good bro? Let's see...hmmmm."

"Sounds like a plan, hah!" Tavros relaxed back into the sofa, grateful that he didn't have to pull up his body weight yet again, for the third time in five minutes. Wondering for a moment, Tavros figured it was safe to sort of, just a little bit, lean on Gamzee's side. Chickening out, he quickly shifted, laying down in the opposite direction.

"Hm okay. Let's see... well let's start with a more basic question." he cocks his head, what was he in the mood for. "How bout a romcom? I think I'm in the mood for a bit of a romantical brew, hm? Let's see. There's...How To Lose a Guy in Ten Days or...Friends with Benefits?" he looks back up at his bro with a grin.

"Oh, uh, romcoms, sure." He muttered the words out, nodding, a grimace passing over his face at the thought of Karkat again. But no, no thinking about that! "I haven't seen Friends with Benefits yet, so, let's go with, that one." Looked like now he would actually have to get up. Executing the move with a little more difficulty than usual, he glided over to the stack, searching through. "It's been a while since we've, just hung like this," Tavros murmured, pulling the disc out and watching the dvd player engulf it.

"Yeah, too motherfucking long." Gamzee then scooped his bro from his chair and carried him to the couch with himself. Holding him in his lap. "I missed you. But I'm motherfucking here now bro." he wrapped his arms around Tav's waist, holding him to him. Being all up and cuddly and shit.

"Agh, b-but you didn't go anywhere, silly," he muttered, playing with his hands and twiddling his thumbs. It was warm and friendly, like a long hug. Even if, even if Gamzee didn't feel the same way, this friendship was better than nothing. It was second best, and Tavros could live with that. Returning it, Tavros wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck, just for a moment, before retreating.

Gamzee smiled lazily at Tavros, and then the doorbell rand and Gamzee slid him onto the couch. "I motherfucking got it." he says as he trots over to the door and retrieves his prepaid pizza and breadsticks. Then goes back to the living room, settting it on Tavros' lap, he himself sat and opened up the box. "Mmmm."

Peering over the top of the box, he peeked in, the smell wafting up. "Yum." Moving the box aside, Tavros took a piece for himself, really only able to scarf down one. Well, he did force himself half of a second, but that didn't really count. Settling back, his eyes settled on the movie. Who was acting in it again? What was happening? Why did he say that?

After engorging himself with pizza Gamzee felt an unfmailiar but familiar sense of yearning. He wanted to kiss tav, and he wanted to do it now. He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to the others. "God I love you." and then you might blame it on narcolepsy or the ffact he hadnt slept in two days. But at that moment. He just passed out. Quite a shame really. Lost smut.

Tavros had been furrowing his eyebrows, still trying so hard to make sense of the movie. He could feel Gamzee shifting, ever so slightly. Tavros shifted as well, unsure of if maybe the clown was uncomfortable. But no. It was like he was leaning to whisper something. Staring off distractedly, Tavros shook his head once. "Hmm-!" His brown eyes shimmered with shock, face blanketed a rosy red. There was nothing to say. Not anymore anyway, someone was snoring on his chest. "Gamzee?" Tav asked, shaking the clown slightly. "Uh, you should probably go to bed. Gamzee?" Yeah, he wasn't waking up. And Tavros couldn't move. But. That was perfectly fine. Being a pillow, for this, uh, specific person. It was a dream come true.


	8. John, get drunk off your a22

Disclaimer and such.  
Warnings: Mild foreplay, dorky and oversesitive John, very pissed Karkat. ;)

* * *

After the message, John gleefully starts on his way. It was on the whole other side of town, he had been lying. But he wanted to see Sollux's place sooo he had told him he was near by. So basically, he was sprinting like no other had before him. Only when he was close enough did he stop. By then he had considerably slowed down. He basically felt like he was on fire. After a quick stop at a convience store restroom to spruce up his sweaty self, he was back on his face. Calmly walking.

Sollux was beginning to feel a bit panicked, worrying about where John was. But surely he'd be okay? It wasn't as if he'd gotten hurt or anything, right? Oh no. But fifteen more minutes passed, that dreadful number, and Sollux was anxiously peering outside his window, checking the doorstep and driveway every couple of seconds. Of course, John had to find the blind spot. Captor shot up at the sound of the bell, clearing his throat to nonchalantly swing the door open. "'Ello." However, his sly smile faltered. "Have you been running?" From someone maybe? Sollux pulled the boy into the house, peering outside for a moment before locking the door.

"Oh shoot! Do I smell? Sorry sorry. Yeah I was. I was actually over at Dave's so... I can leave if I smell..and maybe come back later. Fresh or something." John mumbled sheepishly, the niceness of this house was so different from the dark musty, dirty aparment Dave lived in and he suddenly felt so out of place. "I didn't know I was going to be coming all the way here so...I didn't get my car...and I guess I should've said something or other." Now he suddenly felt...ashamed. Ashamed that Sollux had seen his apartment. Especially compared to this... He tried to tuck in on himself. Become smaller in some way so that he didn't get dirt on anything.

"You thmell fine, th-tupid," he chuckled. "But you coulda told me. I would have taken you to the movieth or where ever you like to go." His expression was totally serious now, and a little bit of concern remained. "You alright? You look a little... uncomfortable?" Trying to ward off whatever it was that John felt, he tugged his hand before giving him a simple hug. "Come on, thit down, make yourthelf at home. I live alone tho don't worry about fucking with anything. Explore if you want. Actually, want me to show you around?"

John blushed a second, deciding to act a little flirtacious. Be a little bit of a tease. Getting on his tippy toes John runs a finger over Sollux's lips and down to his jaw, then continued his journey down his neck and end to only curl his finger under the edge of the shirts neckline. "You know...that sounds really really fun...I loooove exploring new places." John looked down to look up at Sollux through his lashes, to hide his blush really. Then he uncurls his finger and drops it, letting it make a trail down the clothed chest of the man he was currently teasing.

Wow, so much for trying to hold back his usual flirty self. Sollux could already feel it being unleashed. Smirking, he snaked a hand to the small of John's back and pulled him closer. "Really? I juth-t tho happen to be a pro at guiding thethe ekthplorationth." Clasping John's hand in his own, he led it slowly downwards, only stopping at his hips. "I have thome thecret compartment-th I can show you," he whispered with a wink. Pulling away, added, "Actually, I really do! C'mon, they're thort of cool to walk through."

John was blushing really hard, and was pretty glad Sollux had stopped with the sexual stuff. "Is this like...a mystery mansion? From Scooby doo?" he asks with a laugh and takes the tiniest smidget of space back. But doesn't attempt to release the hand intertwined with his. Oh no sirry. He like holding hands.  
Taken a bit by surprise when John didn't release him, he smiled, but quickly carried on. "Hah, no way, I wish. Naw, but whoever had thith houthe made wath thertainly a bit paranoid," Sollux replied, finding the door that led to the basement. The stairs delved deep underground, light filtering from the laundry room not even seeing it to the end. "The pathway'th pretty narrow. Don't let go of me okay? And watch your thtep. I've nearly killed mythelf going down here."

"Uh uh okay." John clung closer to him out of fear. Basements were frightening and he hardly want to go into one that almost killed Sollux. But...if he said there was something cool down here then obviously there was. Something he just had to see. But dear god it was long. Was there even an end? Maybe it just went on and on and on forever and ever. But then why would Sollux be leading me...?' the thought calmed him, but his grip on Captor didn't lessen in the slightest.

"Here, I found where I left the flashlight," he said softly, breaking the silence and flicking it on. "There'th no more th-tairth now, tho it'th thmooth thailing for here on out." Eyes taking a moment to adjust, Sollux blinked it away, glancing around at the tunnel. The smell was dank and musty, but had a hint of a sweet kind of earthiness. "Dunno who made thethe, but it'th juth-t a therieth of tunnelth all under the houthe. I think it wath meant to be a bomb shelter, or thomething thupid and unnethethary like that. Th-till, it'th nithe and creepy. And very thecret." The last words were whispered with a spooky wave of the light. Sollux had never really got to show off the oddities under his house before, and he loved it. Even if he was unaware of John's discomfort.

John jumped just the teenist bit from the voice. "Have you ever explored them all? What if...what if it's like a crypt? And theres a whole bunch of dead bodies and and skeletons." John's imagination flew away from him, then back with whispers of scary stories it had heard deep within the tunnels. Like little ghosts. Like the ghosts of the dead. "So uh, its secret huh?" he said trying to distract Sollux from his previous words, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his face in Captor's chest. The best way ever to supress his fear.

"Whoa, that'd be tho cool! I hope we find thomething. Wouldn't that be awethome? Pretty beath-t for our, what, thecond time hanging out?" Returning the embrace, Sollux laughed at his jumpiness. "We'll be fine, I promithe," he breathed, kissing him on the forehead. "Come on, I haven't explored thith way yet. I uthually th-tick to going left. Onward!"

"Alright." John agreed weakly. This was not okay. Not at all, but he'd do it Sollux. He didn't want Sollux to know his fears. He wanted to look perfect in every aspect to him. And that was a mighty tall order to fill for a sixteen year old, but he was ready. "So you explore these a lot? But you don;t get lost right? Cause...that'd suck. To die down here. Yknow? Even though it'd be with you..."

"Heh, of courthe I don't get loth-t! I'm a pro, remember? I believe we juth-t dithcuthed thith," laughing, he trotted off, tugging John along to hurry up. "There'th uthually like little checkpoint-th or whatever-" Finally that tone of voice clicked. Sollux slowed. "John. We don't have to go if you don't want to. If you're thcared juth-t thay tho." He really had to start paying more attention.

"No! No, Im not scared! I'm having fun!" he said quickly. Grinning up at Captor and pecking his lips for evidence, of course. "See? Happy happy me~" he smiles agian, this time just from being in Sollux's presence. He was really sweet. Sure he could be egoticstical and flirty, but he was really sweet and being with him.. John generally enjoyed himself. Even though he was currently flipping his shit.

Though unconvinced, he shrugged, returning to the path. "Here it ith. A checkpoint thingy. Thith long mark from the ground up? I'm probably juth-t overthinking thingth." It was probably really nothing, Sollux pondered, turning into another cave like entrance. Ducking from low ceilings he made sure to keep John close by. He wasn't really in the mood for exploration anymore, mood soured from the feeling he was forcing John to do something he didn't want to. Just as he thought this, the light flickered for a moment, before coming back on. "Huh. The batterieth come loothe thometimeth. We should be fine."

John looked at the flashlight uneasily. "Oh shoot...Uh...I need to uhm use the restroom." John was blushing slightly again, but there was no fucking way he was going to fucking do this any longer if the batteries might die. "Sorry...you don't have to take me back...I can just find you...afterwards? I guess..." He was rambling again, and for what? Nothing really. He was just rambling on and on and on like the complete idiot he was being right now.. He just should've told him from the start.

Sollux rolled his eyes, feeling a tad guilty, but refusing to say so. After all, it was sort of John's fault. "No, I'll go with you. It'th too dark to go without a light." Holding back a sigh, he continued to lead them outside, ducking before keeping his hand on the wall to the right, feeling for the checkpoint. "Hold up, I think I may have pathed it along the way, lemme juth-t ch-" With those words the light flickered out again.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god." burst from John's mouth before he could stop it, putting hands over his mouth, he looked down, where the ground would be visible had it not been pitch dark. "Dammit, sorry. God." his voice had a tint of exasperation. He was really fed up with himself of late. It was like he couldn't do anything right and he was just being an overall douchebag.

"Don't apologithe, fuck, it really hath no intentionth of turning on again!" John's panic was becoming contagious, and Sollux was slapping the light against his palm more frequently. "Fuck, John, where are you?" Yup, his emotions were slipping into his voice as he grabbed through the air, searching. Hands finally laying on something warm and soft, Sollux grasped John's shoulder. "Thith wathn't thuppothed to happen, shit, I'm tho thorry."

"Don't apologize!" he says repeating Sollux's words. He then grasps Captors forearms. "Sollux, Sollux. It's the Cave of Two Lovers episode! All we have to do is kiss and the flashlight will turn back on!" he said excitedly, no rationality left in his mind. So he moved closer to the other boy and got onto his tippy toes. Of course he missed the other's lips the first time and it took several little kisses to find them.

Maybe it was out of the fact that he was freaking out as well, but something about John so stupidly trying to cover it up was so calming. Smirking at how uncoordinated he was, Sollux decided to help, placing a gentle finger under his chin, to lead in the right direction. The two boys lingered for a little, parting the kiss, but Sollux refused to move away just yet. Of course, when he thought it might be getting weird for John, he wrenched himself away. "You theriouthly watch the Lath-t Airbender?" God that was just, perfect! Hah! Taking a moment, Sollux unscrewed the cap. With the most exacting precision he could muster, he flipped the batteries and reunited them. Testing it out, the light returned. "Alright. That should buy uth enough time. Thith dumbath thing ithn't too hard to trick. But hey, lookth like your idea worked."

"I do, and oh my god it worked!" John grinned happily for a moment before walking, Sollux said they didn't have much time. "Oh gosh. Now I need to review,like, all the episodes for survival tactics. Then I'll never be in trouble~ He he." John knew he sounded silly, but Sollux didn't seem to mind. And so he was happy to be his dorky self. "Wow, we went farther than I thought..."

"Yeah, it'th pretty eathy to lothe yourthelf down here. Anyway, here take the flashlight, you should go up the th-tairth firth-t." Allowing John lead for once, he patted him on the back of the leg, peering over his own shoulder before they made it back to the laundry room. When they made it, Sollux rather sheepishly shuffled. "Uh, bathroom'th down there, two doorth to the right. Thorry again."

"No no it's fine. Don't apologize. It was cool!" he smiled at him for a second, then backed away and ran to the bathroom. After doing what was needed to be down, John went back out to Captor. "Hey hey." he grinned again and walked up to him. He then kissed him again, because he liked his kisses. And he surely wanted more. The one down in the underground only proved that moreso.

Accepting the kiss, he quickly moved away again. "Do you want thomething to drink? I haven't had people over in a while, tho I don't really know how to be a good hoth-t." That was a lie. Well, the former was a lie. He had to kick Terezi out of the house. She swung by to visit, and when John called, Sollux ushered her out without warning. He desperately hoped she wouldn't be coming back. "I have thome gameth we can play too- Well, like, if you th-till play gameth and all."

"Oh-oh no I'm not thirsty~" he said, he instantly perked up when he heard games. Well gameth, but same thing. "ooo what kind of games? I love games~" he grinned and looped an arm around Sollux's waist, casually, nonchalantly. "I guess I'm just a tiny bit immature...heh." he looked away, "But I'm mature enough for what I need to be mature about I guess." great, rambling on and on again.

"Alright then, if you're sure. I got whatever in the pantry. I'm probably driving you home tho, alcohol'th on the top shelf. Then again, you don't even have to go home." What if he spent the night? The idea was too fantastic, Sollux couldn't overexcite himself just yet. "Maturity ith alwayth welcome here," he said casually, maybe, just a little tiny bit, letting a hint slip. Fuck. No it was probably too early. And besides, that probably wasn't even what John meant. "Anyway, I've got some rate M gameth. Thpooky, I know! Hah, but I gueth we don't have to worry about that."

"Uh alcohol? What kind?" Was that even the right question. No it doesn't matter, he would..drink some. He would look cool and mature to Sollux, so he smiles a cool smile. "I love spooky games." he murmurs, trying to act cool. Struggling to be the age that Sollux thought he was. It was hard and tiring, but he would do it! So that he wouldn't get cast aside like some helpless puppy that couldn't be fixed.

"What do you prefer? I don't only have a th-tock of the thame th-tuff you know. Altho, there'th no way in hell I'm letting you play a horror game. Not after you almoth-t juth-t shit yourthelf thinking about ghoth-t-th." Crouching, he examined the games he had, trying to find one they could play together. A good one. Well, maybe a horror game would be a good idea! Now that he thought about it. With a sideglance at John, he mulled it over in his head. No, it was too mean. He'd refrain.

"Oh uhm I like.." alcohol...alcohol...uh...Vodka! "I like..vodka." he felt awkward saying it, but he wouldn't let that show, he had to sound cool. Robust. "And pff. This is a video game..that's uh different. And I didnt shit my pants~" so he was being a tad defensive, so what? He had a little right to do so. None at all really. But all the same. "I was just..being theatrical. Y'know? Uh, overdramatic. For you amusement of course."

"Tch, yeah, totally," Sollux retorted with a laugh. Getting up, he dug through the pantry, pulling out the bottle. "You want thome juithe with it?" He asked, opening the fridge. The tv had started playing music from the game, and he felt he had to go tend to it. "Here, you got it. Mikth whatever you want."

"Of course. Sounds good." he goes into the kitchen and looks in the predictable places for cups until he finds one and pours vodka in it, about three/fourths full. He really had no idea how to do this. So when he located some orange juice he just poured it till the glass was almost full then took a sip. Orange juice. That was all. Taking a bigger gulp he got the full forced of the ferment potato drink and almost sputtered. Shit that burned, but it was almost..nice feeling. The way it felt going down his throat. The burning in his stomach. So he took another drink. Okay, ow.

"Alrighty, let'th play! You're cool with rathing gameth right? Thothe are actually my favoriteth. You can bring that over here while we play or whatever." Sitting down on the floor, Sollux rethought it, standing. "I usually thit on the floor... Do you wanna thit on the couch? Hah, yeah, thorry, like I thaid I haven't had gueth-t-th in god knowth how long." Waiting for John to take his sit, Sollux sat beside him. Wow, being nice for this long was really a thing he was unused to. How john could handle it was so odd. Especially considering his choice in friends. Come on, Karkat, Dave? "How do you deal with it?" he inquired suddenly. "Like, living with Karkat? I know I wathn't- I know I wouldn't be able to."

"Uh..." he sighed, cue long explanation. After taking a large gulp of the acid he turns back to Sollux. "Well...I know Karkat can be an ass. But I can be too sometimes. LIke today I didn't handle things too well. But...I know it's just some type of cover of somewhat. I mean, he is truthfully grumpy all the time. But I think he cares. Somewhere...and don't worry. I know you and Karkat were a thing. Which basically makes me just about the worse friend ever to exist but...I dunno." John sighs again and takes another drink. Then tries to hide his face with his hair. Just ever so slightly. To create some sort of shield to hide his face. His ever open book of a face. That showed off his emotions like a car dealer shows off a car.

Setting the controller down he put an arm over John's shoulder. "Shut up, you're the beth-t friend," he assured, murmuring. Though, John admitting he knew about Sollux's history made Captor feel a bit heavy on the inside. Repeating John's words over in his head, Sollux paused. "Didn't handle thingth too well? What are you talking about?" There it came again, the concern. His eyes narrowed and mind raced. "Wait, doeth it have thomething to do with KK? I thwear to god, and I fucking told him too! Gah, I'm going to have to have a talk with that ath!" This was good. Maybe if Karkat acted more and more like a douchebag, John would abandon the theory that Vantas actually gave a shit about anything but himself.

"No! Sollux no its fine! It was nothing really! I I I just threw a slight temper tantrum over nothing. I guess I was being whiny. Its nothing. Serious." John didn't want a fight to ensue over him. That wouldn't be good. No. "Sorry for yelling a bit. It's just..it's fine." taking another drink of vodka he sighed. He then set it down again. He had drunk about half of it by now, and he was starting to feel the effects all right. He was dizzy and felt a little airy. Is this what alcohol did?

"You probably weren't being whiny! Whatever you told KK he probably detherved it, being a dick to everyone all the time. God! Thometimeth I juth-t get tho thick of that guy, alwayth moaning and bitching about thingth that he shouldn't even bitch about. I theriouthly praithe you for being able to deal." Eyes still narrowed, they travelled from John to the drink and back to John. "You should probably thlow down a little. You don't barf or anything..? When'th the lath-t time you actually drank?"

John looked at him, "He's...complicated." when Sollux looks between him and the drink John follows the gaze. "Oh uh. Well. Last night. The champagne. Uh I don't feel like I'm gonna barf..." it was weird actually, he felt particularly giddy, and when he looked at Sollux, man he just looked so beautiful. The way his face was arranged. The sculpture of his nose. And oh god, the curve of his lips... those lips. They were the vest part. So curved as they were. And they best kisses they gave, not that John had a reference point, but...god those lips. Slowly John leaned forward and kissed him.

Sollux let out a laugh, pulling back slightly. "Champagne doethn't count, th-tupid." The last words were murmured, hushed out by the quickly approaching John. Sollux pulled him in, not breaking it this time. He could taste the alcohol on his lips, and that was good. Very good. "John, I don't think you're feeling okay," Sollux chuckled amusedly before being hushed again, laying back slowly from the assault.

The feel of Sollux under him was exhilariating,along with the feeling of his lips. His hands found places to grip behind Sollux, on the arm of the couch. His legs parted on either side of the programmer. He didn't fully realize the type of position he was in. All he wanted to do was kiss Sollux, and kiss he was. Although it could hardly be called a plain and ismple kiss. John might as well have been eating the others face, for all the enthusiasm he had.

John's reaction were more than amusing to Sollux, straddling him, that dorky smile. Captor's hands slid down the other boy's back, to rest at his thighs, holding him steady if he were to fall, or something of the like. "John," he muttered, exhaling with a wide grin. "John," Sollux then repeated, tilting his head upwards so that Egbert kissed him on the jaw. It tickled, and how he moved so eagerly, it was cracking Sollux up.

John only mustered a small whine when Sollux moved away, but he took a chance at the tilted head and started to kiss along the other's neck. Just light little fairy like kisses. That is until he came to the spot when his neck met his collarbone and latched on there, just lightly sucking, kissing, occasionally flicking his tongue out at it, then he moved back up the curve of the neck. He just wanted to please Sollux. All over.

What was even going on? This was so unlike John. Sollux should've known, giving him alcohol. He probably didn't even drink, did he? Well then, stupid stupid stupid! But wow, was John good at this. Captor rarely experienced softness, so of course he shuddered at all of it. But, even if his eyes were fluttering shut, he stopped himself. "John, you're tipthy, don't do thomething you're going to regret." 'Why do you even care?' Sollux's little voice asked. But he shook his head, trying to get Egbert to stop and just look him in the eyes.

After several persistance tugs from Sollux, John looks up at him.. "What?" he asks just a tad cross. Being forced away from his ministrations. The words Sollux had said earlier just barely making there way to him. And when they finally filtered through to his head he frowned. "Regret? Why would I regret anything?" And slowly his actions came to him. In their truth. He slowly got off of him. "Whoops. Sorry." he stumbles a bit then sits down again. "Sorry."

You asshole! No! That was what you wanted wasn't it? Sitting up Sollux's lips quirked apologetically. "Maybe we were thinking of different thingth? I don't know, ugh, why'd I thay that?" Whoa, this was always going downhill wasn't it. Hell, he didn't even know what Egbert liked. Of course he could always ask Karkat, or even Strider. But for now he decided to be his other side and revel in a tad of misery. "You might regret it, but I won't..." Sollux then muttered under his breath, looking off.

"Huh? You..." somehow he was starting to understand Sollux quicker. "You...do you want to..." but he couldn't say the words, so instead he turns to look at Sollux, a blush rather new on his face. He was rambling a lot agian, but this time he had reason to. "You don't want me to stop? Or didn't at least?" Nice job John, make it awkward.

"Ffff, of courthe I didn't want you to th-top! I dunno, I juth-t, I wanna look out for you too. Like, I don't wanna be _that guy, _you know? I wanna be different from your other... Yeah." This was extremely awkward. "Tho, uh, thinthe we're not playing, you want me to pull up Netflikth or thomething?" He asked, quickly scrambled to get up and turn the unattended xbox off. It's not like he could make up an excuse to leave, or tell the guy to go home? Nope. Now he was stuck.

John looked at him, great. 'I just ruin everything, hasn't Karkat told me that before?" "Sollux.." biting his lip, worrying at it for a mere moment, John stood up and walked over to him. "Should I go?" he asked softly, now though he didn't want to. He wanted to redo the night, and not stopped what he had started. With a slight blush on his cheeks he reched up and kissed Sollux again.

Grabbing sudden hold, he clutched John tightly. "No, don't go." The words were hurried and frantic out of nowhere. Stepping back, Sollux ran a hand through his hair, clearing his throat. "If you want, I mean. I juth-t wish, maybe I could, convinthe you otherwithe?" Sollux, mild teasing, go. His hands went to the hem of John's shirt, and he looked down, knotting his fingers in the fabric sheepishly. He'd never tried the innocent approach before. And great, he was testing it on John. But, at least he was experimenting, right?

John looked down at the fingers clultching his shirt. "You had me at don't." He murmurs and steps forward again, reconnecting their lips. He was going to do this. He was going to. Wow. He was so...cute. The innocence, although John knew it was a ploy. Pulling his lips back, me made connection with Sollux's neck again. Softly kissing it, and tugging at the collar a little.

He abandoned the act quickly, instead resting his hands on slender hips now, placing his chin in John's fluffy hair. He didn't know about Egbert, but for Captor, things were getting heated quickly. Not the toying. Anything but the light touches. With the tinest of groans, he nuzzled John, pulling him in by the waist, to move them backwards. The couch was too small, it wasn't a good place to be. Someone could get hurt. But how uncoordinated he was, he felt himself bump into the wall, reluctantly opening his eyes to actually watch where he was going.

John moved, although surprisedly, with Sollux. However when he backed himself into the wall, John took full advantage of the hardsurface behind the programmer and pressed into him. Not hard, but still slightly substantial. Pressing another kiss to his neck, John decided to try something else and kiss his ear. "I'm cold, warm me up." he whispered softly in Sollux's ear. And proceed to lightly suck on the earlobe. 'Good thing I read those ATLA fanfics...'

"Heh, I think that'th altho a thing that I can do," Sollux replied huskily, shivering at the way John explored. "You're new at thith, aren't you," Captor then asked, moving again, but sweeping John into his arms for a couple of moments to carry him up four stairs in total. Deciding against putting him down, he carried him all the way to the bedroom. Though, instead of laying him down, he gingerly sort of tossed, climbing up beside him to kiss his face. "Hello again."

"Hi.." he said sheepishly. Sollux had found him out, but that obvoiusly didn't deter him. John wraps a leg over Sollux's and pecks his lips again. 'Am I so obviously a virgin? Well puh. He was gonna regret those words.' John kissed his jaw again, then kissed him again. Full on, not just a peck this time. And with an arm carefully around his neck so that his hand rested at the back of Captors head, he pulled him closer. His tongue ventured out to lightly make a trail across Sollux's bottom lip.

Locking eyes and smirking, Sollux encouraged the younger male to continue, moving his lips in accordance. He was so soft. That was the best part. Still unsure of if this was just going to stay a make out session, Sollux let his hands wander to the hem of John's shirt for the second time, toying before innocently slipping a hand under to hold his bare waist. Gah, usually he could read people so well! But personal feelings were intercepting the signals he was picking up, and he hated it.

'Why is Sollux being so cautious? I'm basically giving myself to him..' John thought just slightly exasperated. And then he felt the hand on his waist. "Now you getting the idea." he mumbles after pulling away, only about a centimeter. He wanted to pull of Sollux's shirt, but the position of his arms made that feat quite impossible, so John settled for kissing him again. Exuberently at that, the excitement returning to him.

'Now you're getting the idea.' He liked the sound of that. He _really _liked the sound of that. Catching the hesitation in movement, Sollux could read that sign. Taking a moment to sit up on his knees, he pulled the teeshirt over his head, and clenching it in his fist, laid his hands by either side of John's head to lean in and kiss the corner of his lips. Reaching down, Sollux hooked a finger in John's jeans, just to play with them, sneaking up on the buckle of his belt.

John's heart literally stopped in his chest. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Sollux's hand. John reached for him then let his arm drop. "That...that...gosh. You're a tease. Just." Even when on the brink of doing that, John kept rambling on and on. 'Shit. Okay time to shut up and lay down.' And lay down he did.

He still seemed so uncomfortable, and it was killing Sollux, but excited him all the same. At an agonizingly slow pace, he began to loosen the belt, making sure not to move too fast, as to not scare John away. But just as he was starting towards the buttons, the doorbell rang. It was sudden, and Sollux hated to wrench himself away, so he didn't. "They'll go away," he assured. Then the doorbell rang again. And twice. And four more times after that. "Fuck you," Sollux hissed under his breath, trying to ignore it. Finally, the repetition stopped, and all was well. He released the fists he'd made, and returned the smile on his face.

"Sollux, where the fuck are you?" Came the voice.

"Shit, shit shit, shit." Captor sat up quickly, scrambling to put his shirt on, but to no avail.  
"John's been gone for a while and nobody knows where he's fucking gone. I just wanted to know if you've heard from him, being his _boyfriend _and a-" The two locked in an intense stare. Sollux's eyes were narrowed, and hard, whereas Karkat simply gaped.

John at first felt a little bad about the doorbell ringing, normally he would have told Sollux to get it. But with the position they were in right now..it wouldn't be exactly the best thing ever. But when he heard Karkats voice booming through the house, he froze. And sucked in all his breath, keeping it in his lungs. He felt as if he was suffocating, he might be. But this was positively horrifying. This whole situation. And when Sollux didn't reply loud enough for Vantas to hear, John fervently hoped that he'd go away. Just pass it off as him not being here. But of course that would have been simply too easy. John fidgeted at the two shared their locked gazes, he was trapped. He had nothing to cover up his mostly undone belt, and Sollux was shirtless. Oh god oh god oh god.

"You're not thuppothed to walk into people'th houtheth."

"I don't- You- Get offa him! Get off get off!" Karkat nearly screeched, reddening with anger. Fists clenched, he rushed towards the bed, grabbing Sollux by the shoulders to toss him off. "You're not 'thuppothed' to fuck jailbait either, you fucking pedophile!"

Eyes filled with confusion, Sollux glanced at John questioningly before being shoved again. "Dude, KK, calm the fuck down!"

"No, I will _not _calm the fuck down, you flirtatious, pretentious, pedophilic, piece of shit!" Sollux grabbed Karkat by the forearms, and the two struggled for a moment, Karkat's nails reaching for Captor's face. Finally overpowering him, Sollux pushed him down, staring gravely.

"Calm down, we are going think about thith _rationally, _before you go buth-ting a tit!"  
John watched horrified as Karkat rushed Sollux and as they started fighting.

"Ohmigodstopitstopitstopit." he repeated in an incoherent babble, the words spoken much to quietly to be heard over the sound of war. And oh god. His secret was out. 'Damn you Karkat!.' He felt as if he might puke now. No no no. This wasn't supposed to happen. Egbert's mind had basically slown down to the same thought in its horror.

Karkat finally pushed the brunette away, flailing his limbs before grabbing John by the wrist. "Let's go, you slut, we're going home- What- Do I smell alcohol? Sollux, you are dead! You are deader than dead, I swear! When I get my hands on you!"

But by now Sollux was tuning all of it out. "Fuck," he groaned, putting a hand on his face. "I should've known. I'm thuch a fucking idiot. I'm tho, tho thorry, John-"

"Don't fucking talk to him! Or I'll press charges! Actually, I think I will _anyway!_Sexual assault. Don't worry Egbert, you sick fuck, your guardian's here to protect you."

A sick feelng rushed over John. "Karkat. No! Just stop! And don't apologize...its fine. Gah." he quickly redid his belt (which turned out to be very difficult) and pressed his free hand to the side of his head. What was he supposed to do now? Was he supposed to stand his ground and face Karkat or was he supposed to follow him like a good little boy. It's not like he had much choice anyway, with the firm hand around his wrist.

Jerking him harshly along, Karkat turned towards the door. "Th-top that, you're hurting him!" The other male said, pushing Karkat away.

"Yeah, _I'm _the one hurting him."

"What'th that thuppothed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, dipshit!"

"Grr, no, I don't! Th-top being tho aggravating and paranoid! Juth-t chill the fuck out and go change your tampon!"

The two shoved at each other, Sollux struggling to stabilize the situation whereas Vantas did the opposite.

John started shaking his hands in front of him in a frantic action, trying to make the boys stop. He couldn't find his words. And he did the first thing that came to his mind, he bolted. And evidently, the trip up the stairs had confused him because at that point he went into the basement door. He thought the first few steps were that of the patio, but when he didn't touch concrete he thought maybe he had gone out the back. Spinning frantically he tried to peer out. And then at that moment a mouse decided to run over his foot. Being that it was dark and John couldn't see he didn't know what was coming at him and basically freaked. He let out a high screech of terror. Because after all, he had some pent up emotions to back it up.

Captor's head snapped up, leaving Karkat in the dust. Panic spiked, and he hurried down the stairs, trying to locate the source of the scream. 'This is my chance,' Karkat thought, quickly shaking himself out of the daze and following after, pushing past Sollux. 'It's my chance to be a hero, then he'll actually see how fucking awesome I am!' "John, John!" Karkat yelled, deliberately blocking wherever it was that Sollux was headed. He could hear the growls of irritation, but at this moment, Karkat didn't give a shit. He was going to be a knight in shining armor.

John slips down a step and let's out a tinier squeal and slowly sits down and curls in on himself. His hands braced on either stair beside him. Rocking only slightly he took deep breaths and brought his knees closer to his chest. Any chance of rational thought was gone and he hid his face in his knees. It turned out that the silence wasn't best suited to him as he kept thinking of them fighting. And because of him! It was stupid, so stupid. And god Sollux must hate him for lying like that, he apologized then but he had only just found out. Nice job John, there ya go again Fucking everything up.

Finally getting sick of it, Sollux shouldered past, not gently at all. Feet hurrying down the stairs, he finally halted, making haste to pull John in protectively. "It'th okay, shh, I'm here now, you're gonna be okay. We're not fighting, shhh." Stroking his hair, Captor tightened his embrace, and began to rock in rhythm. Karkat made his way down at a much easier pace, though his body was tense. Was John okay? But the glare he was given made him retreat. "Can you th-tand up? Or do you want me to carry you," came the sweet murmurs.

"I-I can stand. There. There was something that over my foot. It ran. Over. My fucking foot." he mumbles as he stands slowly and turns to look at Sollux, fright in his eyes. His words were to mask his true hate of the verbal war between the two. Gently worrying at his lip he waited for Sollux to stand to then started on his way up to the door where there was light. He looked at neither Sollux or Karkat. He was shaken up, although being warmly held had helped, well it didn't fix everything.  
It was quiet as the three of them stewed in silence. But of course the cancer couldn't do that for very long. "We're going home now!"

"KK, let John dethide what he want-th," Sollux said without skipping a beat. He'd been expecting an outburst. He was ready to shot down any others. "John, you feeling okay now? You can go lay down if you want to-"

"Har har, you're funny Captor! There's no way in hell he's going to fall for another one of your fucking ploys!"

"Can you shut the fuck up? Pleathe! For one, fucking, moment."

With a shameful glance at a shaken up John, he crossed his arms. "For him, not you."

John looked between them and rubbed his temples. Great now he had to make a choice. Which was. Of course. Simplified to a choice between them. "Uh..." he then closed his eyes tightly. This was bad, very bad. "I think...whats tomorrow...friday right?" he again worried at his lip, which was becoming chapped and looked down. "I have a class thingy to do earlier tomorrow..." dammit! No! He's your boyfriend idiot, you're not supposed to choose over him!

"Hah!" Karkat exclaimed, a grotesque sort of victory. Sollux's face fell slightly, but he forced a smile, stepping back politely and placing his hands behind his back to let John through.

"Hope you do well," he chirped.

"Of course he will, away from _you._"

"Really? You're really going to pull thith shit now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The fact that you _don't _want to talk about it. Ugh, fine, fuck you KK. Thee you guyth."  
Karkat stuck a tongue out when Sollux retreated to the kitchen, revelling in his triumph.

"John, wait," Captor called. "You forgot your phone."

"Oh okay..." John goes into the kitchen, and glances at Karkat real quick then kisses Captor. He felt bad, and he could see how Sollux's face had fallen after his statement. So he kissed him passinoately, and showy. Because Karkat was there, he even went as far as to slip his tongue into the others mouth, past lips and teeth. And to wrap one arm around his neck and utilize the other's hand to lightly grasp the front of his shirt.

'Fuck,' Sollux thought, absolutely loving the sensation. 'Maybe KK should come over more often.' The thoughts snaking their way into his head again, from what had previously been happening before they were so rudely interrupted. Not very nice thoughts. Not innocent, at least. Matching John's vigor, his hands held the younger boy's hips, moving up to show off just the tiniest bit of his stomach. God it was fun to tease Vantas. A sort of revenge. And in all honesty? Someone watching made the whole thing that much more exhilarating. "Thee ya later, babe."

"Bye." John replied with a grin, a slight flush on his face. He quickly grabs his phone and walks part Karkat to the front door. Not even daring to look him in the eye. 'Oh no siree. Not from me.' He said in a sing songy voice, well in his head of course. But when he reached the door, he waited for Karkat. He always would wait for Karkat.

Doing his best swag walk, Karkat waltz over. With one simply turn, he then opened the door, bowing in Sollux's direction. "Au revoir, douchecunt."

Hearing the door slam, Sollux threw his fist down on the counter. Karkat just had to be an ass, didn't he! It was no fucking fair. Captor could feel jealousy spawning. The jealousy Vantas had been feeling for a long time now.

"That little shit didn't violate you or anything, did he? I'm going to wring his dumbass neck." He was growling, shutting the door with a slam. "And he gave you motherfucking alcohol! That bastard! God! And, _and, _did you see that look? Did you see it? Pretending like he had no fucking idea you were underage! Pfft, as if you had any good goddamn reason to lie about trivial horseshit like that!"

"Karkat, he thought I _was_over eighteen. I told him I was. And...and I took the alcohol...and it was consensual." he says on a sigh. He could tell Karkat didn't want it to be true. He walked slowing, rubbing circles on the back of his hand with his other thumb, as he slowly made his way to the car. Only stopping at the door. Waiting for Karkat to unlock it so he could climb in. Then again what if Karkat refused? What if he made John walk home?

He stared at John through the slightly tinted window, trying to move aside the hatred he felt for Sollux to make room for the new anger with John boiling up quickly to the surface. Karkat didn't even know how to act. Angry? Or just, shocked? Wafting through the options in his head, he shook them out violently, throwing the door open for John and trying to blink away the disbelief. "You didn't. John, tell me none of that's true."

Slowly John climbed in, silently. He started to feel...ashamed oh himself. After buckling up he almost immediately leaned forward and rest his forehead on the dashboard. "Karkat...I don't feel well...can we just go home?" he asks softly. Guilt was poundng out in his head now. Attacking him from all sides and he could do was wrap his arms around himself and curl up. Wow, he had done some really fucked up things in the past couple of hours.

"Yeah, I wonder why you don't feel so fucking good Sherlock." And with that relatively quiet statement, he pulled out of the driveway, disappointment flooding all of his limbs. He really had nothing to say. For once in his life, Vantas legitimately had nothing to say. The drive home was disgustingly quiet actually. John wasn't the only one feeling ill. Karkat felt completely sick to his stomach.


	9. Karkat, next time be quieter

Disclaimer: We don't own Homestuck

* * *

Although Karkat seemed more docile this time around, when Karkat parked, John immediatly launched out of the car and towards the bushes. And there he let go the last of the alcohol in his system. His skin was overly clammy and when he sat back on the balls of his feet he just breathed in the cool night air. His throat was burning from the regurgitated alcohol and he felt worse than ever. Slowly he stood and made his way towards the apartment stairs.

Puzzled at what was happening, Karkat approached, but quickly cringed away. "Ugh, that shit is nasty!" Gagging, he quickly covered his mouth, hurrying to unlock the doors to the apartment. Holding the door open for John, Karkat kept away, as if some dirty animal was staggering in. "Go go go, ew, gross, go clean up, shit, blech!" For anyone who knew Karkat, it was a well known fact that he had a weak stomach for most anything. That was why he hated watching horror movies. Especially with Gamzee when he was a little... Darker than his usual self.

"Ugh. Alright." John mumbled weakly and made his way to the small shitty bathroom. He flicked on the shower and stripped his clothes then just got in and sat. He generally kept his mind clear. Of anything. Of most everything really. He was tired of thinking. And he was just plain weary. Deeming himself cleaned he climbed out from the shower and wrapped a towel 'round himself and stumbled to his bed. And just layed there.

Poking his head in the door, Karkat stepped in soundlessly, shuffling over to John and taking a seat beside him. "Hey, fucktard," he said gruffly, feeling his forehead. Karkat considered asking if he was alright, but that was a stupid idea. Of course he wasn't. He didn't even look sick anymore, just tired. 'Maybe I could make him some soup or something shitty like that? Ugh, no. I do not want to clean puke off of the floor.' Instead, he shifted awkwardly, trying to muster something to say. But he came up short. Heaving a sigh, Vantas stood, and swaying slightly shook out the blanket, rising it to cover the boy. Trying his best, he tucked John in. Sort of. Wait, what was that, smell? "Is this," Karkat cut himself off to smell his hand, but only for a second before leaning in to sharply intake the scent from the edge of the cover. "Is this Sollux's cologne? Ugh! I, grr, just whatever. Feel better, dickweed."

John looked up at Karkat, and watched him as he moved. "I dunno. I guess." John mumbles and pull sthe blanket over his head. "Thanks for driving me home and...tucking me in." he felt as if were about to pass out. And the smell of the cologne on his sheets comforted him, and he came to the conclusion that his 'dream' the other night was in fact not a dream. 'God he really is sweet.' Egbert thought to himself, 'And I lied to him.'

Karkat hesitated in leaving completely, lingering at the open door. He had to say it. He had to tell him. Even if he really was in love with that Captor asshole, Karkat couldn't keep it back anymore. He had too much to spew, to yell at John, to confess at him, to cry at him. Even if he were to be rejected, it wouldn't matter. With his mouth open, Karkat started forward. But then, he stopped. "Sure." And that was that.

"If you're mad at me...tell me anything. And I might do it. Anything for you. Just..don't press charges or kill me or something?" John hardly thought of the words before they escaped his mouth, he had already decided not to think, so why not? "I mean uh.." but there was really nothing to ammend, he said what he felt.

"Gh, I'm, not mad." To say he was angry was an understatement. He was furious, above all else. But not with John. Never with John.

Okay maybe all the time with John, those didn't count. Those were all invalid in this situation. This... was completely different. 'Anything for you? The hell's he mean by that?' "Really, I'm not mad. I can already feel the skepticism sizzling from your pasty flesh. It's just that I... That I..." 'Fucking say it already, asshole!' "Really don't think you and Sollux are going to end well at all, and I don't want to see you get your heart broken, because I think I might, maybe, just the tiniest bit give half a shit about you." 'Fuck!'

John peeked out of his covers. "I don't think...Karkat. I knew that. Otherwise you wouldn't let me stay here." John was completely oblvious to the truth of the words. He always was, his mind was comletely preoccupied with Sollux and how Sollux could never break his heart. "And..thanks for caring anyway."

All Karkat could really do at this point was snort in disgust, though, he wasn't disgusted by John's horrible wording at all. Just the fact they were true. "About time you showed some gratitude, worthless ingrate." 'Goddamn it, stop saying shit like that! Stop talking completely!'

"Shhhh. I don't know this language you speak. I speak english." John murmured sleepily. His exhaustion was taking over and he cuddled into his blankets. He looks up at Karkat again though. "Hey, Karkles," he says using Dave's nickname for him. "Be my cuddle bro for a night and cuddle meee." he says groggily.

Vantas quickly felt his face reddening, even in the dim light, but how was he to refuse? John'd puked it all out, right? Even so... 'I'm just being a bro right? It's not like I've fucking dreamed of this day, or anything. Oh, fuck this. This is what friends are for.' "John, you really are a slut, you know that?" He hissed, crawling to lay next to him with his arms crossed. What now? This wasn't Gamzee or anything. He didn't know how to cuddle John. And, the smell of Sollux. It was tainting everything. The moment.

"Rude, don't be an asshole. Be a unicorn." John mumbled and scooted closer to the other and wrapped an arm over him. Then he yawn and basically curled into the other. Content and warm, he started to slowly dift away from reality. "Hold me. I'm wet and it's chilly." he mumbled. Not even realizing the closeness of the phrase to the one he had spoken earlier in the night to another boy. In another bed.

"Be a unicorn?" He asked shakily, not letting himself breathe when John moved in. Karkat felt his usual instincts kicking in. He was tensing again, going unresponsive. "Hold you?" He was whispering now. 'Well, it's what the dumbass wants! Chop chop!' With careful movements Karkat turned on his side to face Egbert. "Like this?"

"Mhm." John murmurs and moved just a tiny bit closer and pulled Karkat's arm down so he could use it as a pillow. "Now just lay there while I sleep." John shifts a bit and closes his eyes. It was actually suprising how quickly he had tuckered out. But stress did that to a person. And he certainly felt stressed at the moment.

"But what if I wanna fall asleep too?" At this point, he wasn't even sure John would respond to him. Maybe he was just talking that softly. Or maybe he'd already passed out. "What would captain lispy do?" Karkat murmured to himself, wriggling closer. "Gh..." His hand snaking underneath John's arm to semi hug him. 'What now?' Envisioning. That was what. And thinking back. Remembering. What did Sollux used to do everytime they watched a movie? That thing Karkat hated, but now when he looked back... Shutting his eyes tight, he pressed his lips to John's hair, nuzzling him tenderly.

John was only half aware, and could remember how to talkj or move or anything. But when Karkat started to nuzzle him softly... Well he fell asleep contentedly. Sleeping like a baby. Well a well behaved baby.

Wow. Was he. Was Karkat dreaming? This couldn't be actually happening. But it was. That was the best part. No matter how uncomfortable he himself felt, he wasn't letting go. Soon enough, he felt himself wafting away from consciousness as well, intertwining his legs with John's own. "I really really really like you, John..." he muttered before passing out completely.

When John woke in the morning he was completely entangled in Karkat. He yawned then sighed. 'How to get out of this without waking Karkat..?' he thought to himself. And then realization about his class came over him and he panicked, what if he was late? As carefully as possible, in a rush John extracted himself from the other and dropped the towel, before rustling for some clothes.

Suddenly, Karkat's body felt colder, and he yearned. Something was missing from his arms. "John?" came the inquiry as Karkat rolled over, rubbing his eyes. "Where'd you go? Maybe I'm fucking cold this time. Don't you ever think about others? Selfish bitch." God he wanted that sensation back. Badly. Eyes blinking open, he spotted the white shoulders, gleaming in the dim light. "Where're you going?"

John jumped and grabbed the towel again to cover himself. "I have my class this morning...its early enough I can cuddle for a little longer. But not much. Oh shoot. No I forgot it starts earlier today. Damn. Sorry Karkat." John held the towel around himself, but only at waist, then turned back to his drawers to grab clothes."We can be cuddle bros later." he says teasingly, grabbing a shirt. "Dammit. All I have are these skinny jeans. My shorts are dirty. Damn. It's supposed to be hot today too."

"Tch, yeah," he scoffed harshly. "Bros." Oh how he wanted it to be something different. But it never would be, would it? Not at this rate. "Thank god, you don't have to blind people with your chicken legs today. They should be thanking the fucking heavens." There it was. There was the defense. The insults. The anger. All over again.

"Hey. My chicken legs are sexy. You know you love them." John proceeds to rest his foot up on the low standing dresser and stroke his leg. "You looove them." he teases then sets it down and grabs his choice in clothes of the edge of the drawer. "Anyways. Imma go change now. It's a miracle this towel didn't come off during the night..." he says on an off subject note and recedes into the tiny bathroom of theirs and change into his outfit for the day.

As soon as John had left, Karkat squirmed his whole body, almost in a series of spasms. "Fuck!" He groaned, kicking his legs out and thrashing his arms. "God damn it, why is this so fucking difficult! It hurts, but I'm too coward to say anything! I'm like an abused fucking spouse. I just keep coming back and back no John, no, it was all my fault, I'll be better next time! Fuck fuck fuck!" Finally, he tired himself out again, and simply lay there, chest heaving.

John froze, leaning over the sink trying to pull the jeans on, the walls weren't very thick. And when Karkat yelled. Oh god. Everything seemed to find its little shaped hole in his brain, as things clicked into place. Everything that had transpired. Everything. 'Oh god...Karkat..you don't... you do' John slowly thought to himself then quickly pulled on his clothes all the way, and rushed to pull on his shoes. He was not going to deal with this. He then ran to run a brush through his hair and dab on some scent. "Bye!" he said through the apartment and then grabbed his keys and left. Once he was safely in his car he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sollux's number...'please be awake.'


	10. Sollux, get laid

Disclaimer: Hussie owns.

Warnings: Kinky ass shit. Be afraid. and blame homestuck sex .com for most of it. I don't even know. But... I don't even know. It ends. Somewhere down there -v- And then there are important things.

* * *

Ugh, that annoying ass ringtone. The hell was it doing going off so early? It had to be, what, three in the morning right? Blindly, Sollux groped the night table, searching for the source of the incessant noise. "The fuck you want?" He mumbled incoherently. But the noise kept going. "Shit..." Sighing, he actually made the effort to push the blurry green button on the screen. "Hello who'th thpeaking? Oh wait hold on, fuck, thorry, thith ith Thollukth thpeaking here talking who are you?" He was babbling into the phone, sitting up to rub his eyes with his fore finger and thumb. "TZ I told you to th-top calling tho damn early, not erryone waketh up at the crack of dawn like you."

John blushed as he started his car, plugging the keys into the ignition. "Sorry. I woke you up didn't I? Damn. Sorry." John mumbled, feeling bad already. "You can go back to sleep. I didn't mean to disturb you, uh sorry. Night." he said quietly into the phone, this time waiting for the predictable response. 'its fine. night. talk to you later.' John placed his phone in the connectino thing so that he could talk and drive without holding the phone. Not that he would need it for much longer. But hey, whatever.

"No, no, no, John, hold up." Taking a moment to stretch his arms into the air, he kicked the blankets off. "Alright, I'm back. What'th up kid? You done with your clath already? Damn, what'th the actually time? Shit, it's eight." Sollux shook his head out. "Whoopth, I'm rambling. Ugh. You probably might have to get uthed to that. Tho yeah. What'th goin' on?"

John smiled when he said his first line. He almost felt like laughing as he rambled. But when he finished he replied, not without giddiness in his voice. "Of course I haven't had my class already. I'm going to it silly...sorry. Again. Uhm...nothing really. Just...uh...can I come over later? I don't really wanna go home..." he said slowly, but loud enough for the mic on his phone to hear. Suddenly he was glad he had worn the clothes he did. With the skinny jeans nice on his legs, and although it was old, he was wearing his favorite shirt. He had convinced himself it was lucky, with the little green ghost thing on it.

"Quit th-tuttering dumbath, of courthe you can come over. You can come over anytime you want." Sollux said with a smile, falling back on the bed and yawning. "Let yourthelf in. Go ahead, pull a Karkat on me." Captor managed a chuckle at the joke. "How are you? How'd you thleep lath-t night?" He considered saying how much he'd missed John, but, then again he did have a sort of bad boy reputation to uphold. "Did you have any... dreamth or anything?" It was hard being a sweet boyfriend and a sly devil at the same time.

"Oh god no. After yesterday? No. That would be terrible." he smiled just a tad, though it was still an overly tainted memory to him. "Yeah actually. I had the best dream ever. It was great. You were in it...but I'm not gonna say anything else. My lips equal sealed." he said chirpily. He was paying attentino to the conversation, but he was a careful driver, and therefore was over concentrated on the road.

John's slow replying was fine by Sollux. He was too groggy to think straight, only to smile at the good memories of the night before. The six minutes before they'd been intercepted. Hey. Maybe they could continue? But it was not likely. "Maybe, y'know, I could pry thothe lipth loothe when you get over here? In cathe you've forgotten, I'm ath thweet ath honey. Heh, heheh." Jesus, the thoughts he had when he was half asleep. Those were not things that should ever be exploited.

John chuckled, blushing ever so slightly, but encouraged by the fact that he knew Sollux wasn't in the car over hm and that this was a phone call. "Hm...maybe you can...but I bet you're not so sweet. We'd probably have to dribble some on you or something. I love honey though and that'd be a waste." 'Oh god oh god oh god. What am I even saying? Maybe Karkat was right, I am a slut.'

"It wouldn't be a wath-te at all! I mean, if thomeone were there to clean it off, you know..." Well this was surely waking him up! Eyes blinking a little faster, excitement building just the slightest bit. Was John being serious? No, he had to be jesting. "Hey John, you in your car?" Oh god, no no, the idea was too exhilarating. He couldn't. He just couldn't. Even in the thought was making him laugh out loud in thrill. No, that was just too dirty. He was expecting John to find some lie to wiggle his way out of it now, but at this point? Sollux didn't even know if he cared. He'd probably just hang up the phone with a smile and lay back to fantasize. After all, he was already laying on his bed.

"I do like my honey served warm. And I'm sure you'd warm it..." inclining his head to the right he answered the question. "Yeah...why?" he was surprised about the question. Then again, that might have been general shock over what he was saying. But hey, if you're gonna talk like a slut, then be a slut. Not a tease who doesn't follow through. Right? Although that'd have to wait..he was nearing his science camp class thing.

"No reathon, no reathon what-tho-ever, baby." But yeah. He would warm it. He'd make it nice and soft and sticky, and the two of them would never part. Ever. "Huh, did you thay thomething?" He'd honestly spaced out for a moment, the fantasies becoming more and more vivid. Sollux however, was sure to do his best and keep his breathing steady over the phone. "Hurry up and get over here alright? But no alcohol for you. I think that's why you felt tho shitty. It'th locked now. Heehee."

"Oh. Pf. Whatever. If I want it I'll get to it...I'll be over soon." John bit his lip, he'd be late to his class...or possibly not even go. Oh well. He wouldn't get another chance like this, when his age truly sunk in in his brain. "And when I say I get it. I'm not just talking about alcohol." here was the literal fork in the road, and he took a left. Toward's Sollux's house. "But y'know. I like to drive preeeetty slow."

Was he? Was he dirty talking? Oh god, he couldn't be. But it was true. What had gotten into this innocent boy? Oh like it mattered! The way John was playing with his mind. Shit! Would he even hold out until the kid arrived? Sollux groaned at the comment. "Pretty pretty pleathe drive fath-ter?" Maybe begging would work? After all, he needed a practice toy. 'What are you thinking? He might completely change his mind once he gets here! Last night was just a lucky chance. John drank way too fast. He was fresh to it. Young. Stupid. Don't take advantage of the guy.' Yet, the other voice told him something completely opposite. To get what you want, you have to step on a few toes.

"Hm...I guess." although the wish had already been granted, seconds before he said it. He was driving just a few miles above the speed limit. "Hm..." he murmured. "I'm only like five minutes away from your house, can you even last that long?" John said in a high, light teasing voice. Though in all honesty, his voice looked like a very ripe tomato. Because no longer could he entertain thoughts of Sollux being across town with the dirty words, no. Now he was going straight to him with the promise of...

"Nope!" He replied in a chirpy tone, huffing his breath to try to at least keep steady. "Thith ith not okay," he muttered. "I juth-t woke up. I have to, I have to brush my teeth." Wow did he sound weak. He could only imagine what John was thinking. And John sounded so calm too. Whereas honey boy over here probably had the most pathetic tone of voice in the history of mankind. Shit, it was agonizing to walk, making sure to keep his hands exactly where he could see them. Like a sort of promise. Or bet really, that be felt like he'd made with John. No way. Setting the phone on the counter, Sollux felt like he could actually breathe now, panting as he quickly washed a night of sleep away. This really. This really was the perfect way to wake up. "I have the beth-t motherfucking boyfriend." Smirking at himself in the mirror, examining the slightly flushed face he had, Sollux picked up the phone again. "I'm back. You're holding in there too, aren't you? I mean, you've got to thuth-tain yourthelf for me. I don't want you tainted or anything!" Well, even if John did come over and pussy out, at least Sollux could come up with the cover story of having been joking, right? Yeah. That was still in session.

In the moments Sollux had left, John had stared in the mirror and calmed down his blush. Although skinny jeans were starting to be torture on him. This whole situation was torture in general. And by the time Sollux was back, John had not-so-smoothly pulled into the driveway. "Ngh. Yeah. I am. And another thing I am is, at your house. I'll be up in two point five...maybe more. You have a looot of stairs to climb up. A whole bunch really." Just like last night John was pushing himself not to back down. He was dating Sollux, Sollux was an adult. And adults had needs. Need John could easily fulfill. "See you in a sec." he said, just a whisper, into the phone and hung up. 'Deep breath. Okay.' With that thought fresh in his mind, John left his car and walked slowly up the path to the door. Uncomfortably shuffling in the tight jeans. And then he entered. It seemed so loud to him, in the quiet house. With a small nibble at his lip he started climbing up the stairs to Sollux's room.

Sollux was starting to go crazy, pressure building higher and higher. Hanging up the phone, he threw it on the bed, throwing himself down at well. Gah, who gave a fuck anymore! No one would notice... It wasn't his fault that his hands liked to wander. They had a mind of their own. Just a little friction, to make it feel the tiniest bit better? The steps creaked and Sollux froze. But, y'know, not for too long. 'Shit, I've really gone and done it now, convincing myself. Fuck, I'm delusional! I have to take my pills, shit, but, but.' He threw a leg over the other and shifted, propping his head up and smiling at the door. "Hello," he said sensually, giving a little wink. Then, he added the laugh. The sort of 'I-was-actually-fucking-with-you-it-was-all-a-big-funny-joke-ha-ha' laugh. 'I am a truly terrible person.'

John smiled at Sollux, a hint of the blush peeking back onto his face. He looked over the other's body, looked at the way he was laying. And slowly he walked to the bed. "So come here often?" he asks teasingly, as if he were a stripper in a strip club. Although the skinny jeans hinted a little at erotic dancing, in Johns mind at least. Perhaps he would strip for him? Oh god, that's ludacris. All of this is ludacris. But he planned to deliver a pleasure filled mornign. Perhaps it was a way of apologizing. Lucking the black color of his jeans and the lowlight of the room hid the problem more southern, because otherwise, he would be just a tomato again. Useless for anything.

Shit, this was really getting awkward wasn't it. "Only ever tho often," he chuckled back, actually deciding to sit up... Though, he did continue to feel like a spectator. Eyes feasting. That shirt looked familiar. But, that was alright, right? It wasn't like he was here for anything special. Or was headed anywhere special. School, after all. And Captor too. Nothing special in the slightest. "Oh, it'th really dark in here. Hadn't realithed. Here, I'll get it." In an attempt to be chill about this whole thing, he quickly sat up, foot momentarily tangled in the sheets. "Ack!" Catching himself, he gripped John's shoulders, closing in on his face, but moving away before any contact occured. "I gueth I should probably let thome fresh air in too, hah, haha!"

"Uh..." After momentarily grabbing his lip in between his teeth, John moved forward towards Sollux. And smashed his lips upon the others. Well it was less of a smash and more a soft erotic carress of lips. His arms found their way around the other's neck and he held himself there. Worried the whole time that Sollux would pull away like, 'nope. no sirreee. Not happening. Go home and have a visti with your left hand, or right.'

He did pull away, but not for the reason John thought. Eyes wide and calculating, he searched John's azure ones, hesitating. "So you want it to be dark?" There was a tense pause, but finally something snapped. "Oh to hell with this," he finally sighed, exasperated and heated, spinning the two suddenly in a twirl and pushing John backwards onto the mattress. "If I'm making you uncomfortable at any point in time," he began, growling slightly. "Tell me to th-top." No promises he would though. It was too much. This blue-eyed teen was just too fucking cute. Delving down, he was about to swoop and continue that kiss, but he halted. No. No more lip to lip. None of that for the remainder of this. Instead he kissed John's throat, trailing his tongue just for a tad. Maybe, to tease him? Yes, it was just one of the things he had up his sleeve. Leaving another wet kiss, he softly blew cold air on it, just imaging the tingles it brought out. Hands travelled as well, sliding up the front of his shirt but so sure not to lift the shirt itself far too much. "Heh, you're warm," Sollux remarked, breathing against John's jaw, tweaking those pert little nipples. Oh he was enjoying himself more than he should've been.

John's mind was whirling from being forcefully pushed back but when Sollux told him- growled at him really- he nodded his head slightly. 'Oh god this is really happening.' Much to his embarrassment, when kisses and licks were administered to his skin, he et out a little whimpers. He was almost the steriotypical blushing virgin, well in his mind at least. He was blushnig, and he was a virgin. But not for long. But when Captor's hand ventured up his chest he didn't really t think about it until he felt tiny bolts of pleasure rush through him, and his leg jerked up a bit. "Ngh." He crossed his legs ever so slightly, trying to get some kind of frictino, and locked his jaw. But damn, you could still here the noises in his throat.

It was difficult to laugh at the squirming and whimpering, tantalizing as it was. The sudden movements John made, Sollux had seen those. And he wasn't about to pretend he hadn't. One hand slipped away to rest on John's thigh, trying to wiggle in between the tightly locked legs. "Getting a little ahead of ourthelveth, aren't we there?" he panted in John's ear, managing the lightest of kisses. "I think thith ith my job." It was. Sollux had claimed rights on all of John at this point really. "You're not allowed until I tell you!" It was sick, twisted amusement, just wanting John to writhe under his touch- or rather, to writhe because he wasn't touching the special spots he could. "Give me the magic wordth, babe."

Despite wanting to feel the pressure there he slowly succumbed to Sollux's will and parted his legs. Which made his toes curl in his shoes. 'Damn, I'm still wearing my shoes!' Was an abstract thought until he brought back to the moment by Sollux's husky words. "Please?" he asked, begged really, hoping that was what Captor had meant. He was mildly startled by how he was being, but John went along with it. If this major dominate submissive thing was his thing...then if he refused to go along with it... Well that'd be stupid. Images invaded his mind of him doing this with other people, but John pushed them away. Instead, while it was near he lightly kissed along the neck of the other.

'Yes, just like that, don't keep your little legs closed off from me,' he thought, sliding his into John's inner thigh now, moving up very, very slowly. This was for driving slow. It was time for payback. And all the toying John'd managed to sneak in for the past couple of days. Shuddering at having his throat touched, he squeezed John's thigh once for encouragement, retreating his left hand from under the warm shirt. That hand was going to be put to a better use soon, but for now, he propped himself on that elbow and ran those fingers through John's hair lovingly- but only to distract from the evil things he had planned. But John was trying to avert eye contact. "Oh no no, look at me. Unleth... Oh, tho you're looking at that drawer? I think I get it... You kinky little shit, if you were into bondage you could've told me. I love you remember, I won't judge."

John blushes harder and looks up at the ceiling. "I duuuuunno. I only share my kinks with a few people." he said lightly. 'If Sollux bonded him...' Okay well honestly John did find the idea fascinating and was quite willing to participate. Although he'd never say it outloud. He caught himself glimpsing at the drawer. Was there really bonding stuff in there? Oh dear... His eyes flickered to Sollux's lips. Still too shy too look into the other male's eyes. He found himself wanting to ask if there was that stuff in there, and the question formed on his lips. But he stopped. It wouldn't be the best thing ever to ask. To many negative outcomes. Slowly he brought his lips back to Sollux's neck. "It would keep my legs apart wouldn't it?" That could still be dealt with as joking, right?

Barking a soft laugh, Sollux pushed himself away, straightening out his shirt and clearing his throat. He turned away from John heading towards the door, and turned the knob. No, he wasn't leaving. Actually it was the opposite. He was checking. He was locking the two inside. To ensure no unwanted visitors of course. Taking his sweet time, Captor eventually glided to the drawer, opening the special box of secrets. Removing it, he let the binds linger in the air for a little, waiting for John to see them. See them very well. After what he deemed was long enough, he cracked the binds in the air, loving the sound they made. Hovering over, he made it to John again, grinning wickedly. Grabbing him roughly by the collar, he jerked John upwards in a sitting position, but leaned to kiss where the harsh fabric may have burned him, utilizing his right hand to gruffly pull John's garment off of his torso. When that was said and then, he tenderly wrapped John's hands behind his back, eventually, using both hands to tighten the buckle on Egbert's wrists rather harshly, resting his chin in the dip of his shoulder so he could watch his own work with admiration.

John's heart almost stopped when Sollux stood and walked to the door, but when he locked it he relaxed. And then he...'Oh my god he does have binds.' He bit at his lip but sat passively as they were set onto his wrists, as they were tightened. With Captor's head in the position it was in John turned his own and kissed the temple of the other. "It appears you've caught me, what're you gonna do with me now?" he asked breathily into his ear. Blushing a little. He really was bad at the whole dirty talking thing.

"Mmm." Sollux was pondering that thought. And why not enjoy the temple kiss at the same time? Multitasking, right? Now Captor was the one to straddle Egbert, pushing down the boy with the restrained limbs. Wow. He really could do anything with him now, couldn't he? "I'm going to have my way with you." As if that wasn't obvious enough, he still felt it needed to be said. "Anything you want? I might be happy to comply..." The thought trailed off with a smirk and Sollux bit his lip, thinking. 'What would be the best way to tease him? The most sensitive spot to kiss right now?' There weren't a lot of options available, but he would make do, barely brushing his lips over the freshly bare skin of John's torso.

Luckily the position of his arms didn't hurt when he was pushed back. Oh god, his words were so...sexy. Johns hips lightly jerked up at the kiss to his stomach. It was unexpected and pleasant. Although much to light for his tastes. John was happy that at the moment his legs were tied down or anything, because he was able to wrap his legs over the other and pull him closer. It wasn't that easy. But it had a good outcome.

No. Pulling back again, Sollux, pushed John's legs down. It was going to be tender. And gentle. And agonizing. He was grinning by the time he got to John's hip bone, tracing his teeth along before finally biting down. Wow, had he already reached his destination? Nope, it was much too quick. To make that apparent he ceased the pecks for a little while, taking the time to keep his breathing even before saluting John's patience with lip contact right above that annoying little button that was keeping his pants off.

Egbert would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the dominance that Sollux was exhibiting. And then there was that bite, he was able to control his hips just then, but then he laid another kiss. Only barely holding back the movements his body wanted to make. "Gh. Sollux." he whined a little and rubbed his shoed foot along the part of the other's leg he could reach. Trying to entice him into doing more. This just wasn't fair. Not at all.

"Breathing a little harder there?" he asked, eyes glimmering. By now Sollux could decipher this kind of body language. He'd been in John's place before, much more often than he'd ever admit, but still. Again, it was Captor's duty to remove himself from his current task, slipping John's sneakers off, letting them drop to the floor. Doing his best to keep from causing too much friction at all, he began to wiggle Egbert out of those pesky skinnies, no matter how fine he looked in them. "Heh," he chuckled at his pale body, smoothly kissing the soft calf.

John's hips jerked again. "D-damn. T-take of some clothes." He said in a bossy sort of way. He felt embarrassed being here almost completely naked, whereas Sollux was completely dressed. And those kisses, they were antagonizing. John let his head fall back slightly. A small sigh on his lips. Looking at the actions made them all so much better and worse.

"I don't know if I want to," he replied with a joking kind of force. But despite his response, he took no time at all in removing his shirt. The air was already warmed up for him, and he adored it. "You keep writhing your cute little body all over... It can't only be me!" Maybe now was the chance to strike higher. Instead of gradually making his way upwards like he'd originally planned, leading butterflies, he instead pushed his lips onto John's soft inner thigh. "Can it?" the question was much, much softer than that false disbelieving voice he'd had on previously. "I mean, the heat'th practically radiating off of you."

"Gh. Yes. It's you. And you're being a terrible tease." he mumbled, The kiss was so.. 'God. Just...' his thought process was basically deteriorated and the sentence he had spoken had been truly a miracle. His toes kept curling up and he was tempted to sit up and in some way dominate. BUt that wasn't exactly possible in this predicament.

"And you love it." It was a simple retort. He was inching closer to the prize, examining John's reactions with watchful eyes. Sollux's own brain was mush, inebriated with pure lust, completely fuddled. Surely thinking was rendered useless at this point. Well, now what? There was only John's boxers left to tug at with his teeth, but hands up Sollux leaned to lock eyes, swim in them, decipher what John was thinking. "What do you want me to do now?" he asked sweetly, pursing his lips in feigned innocence.

"Uh..." there were lots of things John wanted him to do. But he could never say them. He tugged at his lip between his teeth -he really needed to stop doing that- and then came up with a clever enough response. "You're the master. Do whatever you want. Duh."

"But, Joooohn," he whined, batting his lashes and laying on top of him, running his hands down the front of John's chest. Tracing a pattern, Sollux pretended to be slightly distracted, grinning as he looked down. "Oh I have plenty of bad, bad thingth I'm going to do to you." He looked back up, searching John's expression. "I need to know the beth-t way to make my toy beg."

John let out a slow shakey breath. "Do ya now? I dunno...I'm pretty hard to break. Take your best shot." his voice was confidant, and he had a smirk on his face. He was scared to death of succumbing to Sollux in a stupid way. He wanted to show his dominance and he was ready. Although if the rest of it would be better than even the hands...then... he wouldn't win this battle quite yet.

Matching John's arrogance, Sollux grinned right back. "Don't mind if I do." Making sure John's eyes didn't wander, they stared at each other for some time, Sollux's fingers tiptoeing to the boxers, laying a light, caressing hand on the front. "Ith thith any good? Oh wait," he gasped, retreating rather quickly, but not before a teasing brush. "I don't think I wath granted permission yet." The words were drenched in sarcasm, but still, this was all pretty damn entertaining.

"Uh er. Well. Then I guess you're a pretty lame master." he stumbled over his words. The touches sending his mind reeling. Thoughts really couldn't form in anymore, vertigo had taken the place of his brain and his thought about trying to get out of the cuffs. Yeah, that would show him. But there was really no way out of them.

Huffing, Sollux was on his knees again, eyebrows suddenly furrowed. "And you're really fucking terrible at thith," he pushed through gritted teeth. "But I gueth it juth-t goeth to show who'th really in charge here, hmm?" No, he was sick of this. Thrusting one hand, it skillfully wrapped around John's jaw, pushing his head down and back. "You're not allowed to watch unleth I tell you to." With his graceful free hand, he pulled those milky thighs up, eyes feasting on where to tease next. It was simple, really. In this position, all he could do was prod at it through the fabric, chuckling every time he made the boy twitch, even in the slightest. Sollux took great care to make each targeted area a little different, trying to keep up the element of surprise.

There was a slight moment of fear when that devilish smirk appeared on his face. When his legs were parted. And then he was lightly prodded. And all he could do was jerk. Let out small puffs of air. His arms, still tied, were locked beneath him and he was in a real pickle. And then Sollux prodded what was probably the most sensitive part on his inner thigh besides the main organ. "Gh. Okay. Okay you're in charge. I get it." he let out a small whine into the words, his muscles in his legs were tensed. He didn't dare move his legs again. John felt a perverse joy in the whole thing though, being dominated. Being tied.

"Heh." That was the vocal reaction to John's confession. However, fingers were the ones doing all the talking. Eventually, a better idea popped into Sollux's mind. A perfect plan to make sure John wasn't able to get sneak peeks, and plus, it'd be easier. Adrenaline already pumping with how exhilarated he was, Sollux had no problems lifting the boy to promptly turn him over, whispering in his ear. "Who'th in charge?" he inquired curiously, as if he hadn't heard the first time. What else would've swollen his massive ego and made him confident enough to slide a hand on John's sweet little cheeks, commenting on them with a smack. "Heehee," Sollux giggled, pulling down the boxers partly.

John was only slightly surprised about the position they were pulled into. He was more so a little pride depraved, he had already lost enough of it he didn't want to lose more by repeating the words. But then a smack was delivered to his bum. "Sssss." the beginning of a name faded out into a hiss. But it didn't feel all too bad. It hurt a little but was somewhat pleasurable in some way. "Sh-hit. You are." he mumbled reluctantly. Although, he didn't know what his motive behind it was. WHy he didn't just stay silent.

"Thay it again," Sollux ordered. "Thothe mumbleth make it tho ingenuine." He wanted to make sure John understood. His little pet had to learn to repeat it loyally. Only then would he be satisfied. "What are you waiting for?" The words were breathed on tender skin as Sollux kissed John in the arch of his back, nuzzling him for the slightest moment before pecking the place his hand'd made contact. Wow, how fun it was to reach up, touching him through the boxers again. But this time he could properly fondle Egbert, amused by how stiff he was already. (Okay, so Sollux wasn't any better, but still.)

No. He wouldn't say it again. And then Sollux was touching him again. "Ngh." his legs tensed again. After the soft nuzzling he hadn't really expected that. "Fine fine. You are." he mumbled again. His face had yet again flushed a dark red and he was hardly happy with his words. Although it didn't really matter because Sollux was sending shots of pleasure through his body.

"You mumbled again." Sollux was quick to call John out on it, but that didn't speed or relent the rubs he was supplying. "Again. Thay it with my name in your thententhe." Captor may have been getting a little picky, but he was allowed wasn't he? Of course that choosiness was dissipating, when he shimmied those boxers completely down. No way he was touchingly directly anymore. And if he decided to go against those wishes (which he often did), the strokes were so careful he sometime wasn't even sure if he'd made contact. But most of the time he touched the places around where he truly wanted to, leaving a little trail of butterfly kisses on one of his favorite places on John's body. "Damn your thigh-th are pale," he remarked.

John let out a few breaths, if he was truthful to himself he would acknowledge them as pants but he wasn't, so they were just breaths. He really didn't want to say it again. He felt as if he had no dignity whatsoever. And when the boxers slid away, and the touches became lighter, he squirmed ever so slightly. "I don't exactly...tan them." he said quietly, not enough air in his lungs to produce a strong voice. But he wanted those touches to be firmer, to cause more friction. "F-fine. Sollux, you are." he said as un muttered as he can.

"I'm what," he enforced, threatening to take away the touches completely. But even he couldn't do that to John. Well. He could. Examining a writhing body was fun. Especially this writhing body! "Thay it right, and I'll give you what you want." Empty promises? Not exactly. It was what the both of them were craving for. It just depended on whether or not John felt cooperative.

John squirmed a little at the words, Yes! "You're...you...uh. You're my master." However the words weren't as couragous as the rest of his thoughts. And then a ringing started, the sound was dim, he had left his phone on the chair downstairs. His ears pricked up, listening intently incase he was just making it up inside his head. "Sollux. My phone's ringing..." he said after a second. But in this position he couldn't really get up. Or use his hands to answer it anyway. But he felt he should say something. It might, afterall, be important.

"Don't worry about iiiiit," Sollux softly cooed, moving back to let his own pajama pants drop. They sure were restricting, even considering how stretchy they were. "Whatever it ith, I'm sure it'th not important." Not more important than this, anyway. Nothing was getting in the way of Sollux and what he wanted. Even the phone that was going off for the second time. Sensing John was becoming distracted, he struggled to retrieve his attention. So soft fingers curled up, holding him gently. "Only me."

John nodded, the ringing had stopped so iit couldn't have been that important. A small bead of relief coursed through him and he moved his leg a little, he liked being held gently, but he was tired of not seeing Sollux's face, and so he stuggled in his binds. Just ever so slightly. "It can't be only you if I can't see you. Maybe I'm fantasizing about someone else." he spoke defiantly, a grin on his face.

"Thomeone elthe, huh?" The jostling was so adorable! How he thought he could get out of it. But those words were sending little impulses up and down his spine. His shackles were raising and he felt as if he were about to hiss. "Only me," he repeated, hooking his hands underneath John to flip him again, but trying to make it as harsh as possible. "Only, me." Again he tried to refrain from touching directly, kissing the surrounding skin. It was much easier now to widen the part between his thighs. It made access easier as well.

Another small noise left his mouth. "Shit. Sollux." he whined quietly at the touches. Another idea popped into his head though. To tease Sollux, to be rebellious. So when Sollux lifted his head to decide on another place, John crossed his legs as quickly as he could and wiggled up into a sitting position, very difficult, but not impossible. And a smirk was on his face. A gleeful satisfied expression.

Sollux stared up at John, blinking. "Thneaky, aren't we." The expression on his face was none too amused, but that changed when he cracked it into a smile. "You're cute when you think you can put up a little fight here. Really. I mean it." What now? Sollux advances on his hands and knees, crawling closer to get all up in John's face, not dropping the toothy grin for a moment. "What are you trying to accomplish here?"

John watched Sollux warily at him advancing. Skillfully, and not without a little flexibility, John wrapped his legs around the others back for the second time today and pulled him closer. He hoped that was answer enough for him, however beforehand he really didn't have a purpose. It was sorta a last minute decision. And he could easily kiss Sollux now, but instead he moved his lips to the taut neck and lightly kissed it. "The point to all that... is rather simple really."

"Oh. Oooh," he let out, trying to make it seem as if he was only now realizing what was happening. Cleverly, he shifted his palms closer to John's body, fingers in reaching distance. "I don't think I fully underth-tand what you're talking about Egbert? Do you think you could... clarify?" Back to the husky whispers it was, refraining a groan. "I want to hear you thay it."

"Uh, oh er." he blushed slightly, although the response probably wasn't detectable. His face was already red "You...you know. Shush..." he mumbled. 'Why does he always want me to say these things outloud?' The tension was building within him and it was almost painful. He wanted it to be relieved but he wouldn't say it. "Oh. I was just gonna ask if you could untie me so I might call back whoever called me." he said with sudden inspiratino. A grin on his face.

With a heavy sigh, Sollux's spirits dropped. "Right, your phone." Without anymore hesitation he stood, twirling to unlock the door. "I'll get it. I like you the way you are." Okay, so he couldn't hold back a smirk for that. But still. Leisurely making his way down the stairs, he located John's phone. The name blaring under the missed call notification made his stomach lurch. With pure annoyance. Making something even more than that. Disgust. Loathing. It was hard to tell. Deleting the call logs quickly, he glanced up to the room. "Juth-t thome fucking telemarketers," he told John suavely, sweeping in and shutting the door with a slam. "Can't believe you interrupted thith for thomething like that." Giggling darkly, he leaped onto the bed again.

He hadn't actually meant for Sollux to leave, and when he left John had nothing to concentrate on besides the fact that his hands were tied and something needed to be released. And then he reentered the room. And jumped on the bed. "I didn't mean for you to actually go." he mumbled, dismissing Sollux's dark tone. He then kicked his legs a little, more like a temper tantrum. "I swear to god Captor."

"Heeheehee! You make thith too much fun!" Sollux remarked, trying to contain the little ball of energy by pushing down on his kneecaps. "Shhh, calm down babe. But... you thwear what?" Captor. He liked that. Making things sound so much more formal and strict. And we all know how much Sollux enjoys discipline. "I can untie you, if you really really want... But of courthe, only in exchange for a fee."

John grimaced, his legs only tensing slightly. "It doesn't matter what I swear...A fee? What kind of fee?" his eyes looked Sollux up and down warily. What wheels were turning inside the other's head. Though he was most likely about to find out anyway, he was rather impatient at the mmoent and wanted to know. "No. Nevermind. What is the fee?"

"I think it matterth." Sollux was pressing for answers. Well, maybe he'd disregard it for now, but later. He'd always find out later. "Hmm, I don't know if I should tell you juth-t yet. Letting you think about ith too much freedom." Pushing forward, he nibbled at John's ear. "You have to do exactly ath I direct. Exactly."

John looked at him, after just a tiny moan. John relaxes his legs slightly. He was going to protest not being told, but then he told him. "I guess I can do that..." he was only slightly reproachful of what Captor would do, but his arms were starting to get stiff in their position and he wanted out of the binds. So he smiled like a cute and innocent boy.

Smirking, Sollux reached behind John to loosen them the slightest bit, not pulling them off just yet. Leaning over the side of the bed, he sifted, briefly pausing to pull out a blindfold. "Here. Perfect." Wrapping it gingerly around John's blue eyes, Sollux found there was no point in making his eyes shimmer as much anymore. From here on out he'd have to project with his voice. Reaching to take the cuffs completely off, he hesitated. "Well actually, maybe I changed my mind! Thith way you can't take the blindfold off. Aaaand, we both know you're going to do what I want you to anyway."

John felt himself become mildly alarmed at the feeling of fabric over his eyes, but he bore through it knowing he could easily take it off. And then when Sollux spoke he frowned. "Hey, hey, hey. Not fair." But the programmer was right, John would do anything for him. Even though his false hope was fed to sharks, at least he had loosened it. His arms didn't feel so taut.

"I'm thorry," he promptly apologized, smooching him on shoulder. "But not enough to th-top. Yet anyway." He could see John still struggling, but at least reacting. "If your handth have a craving to move on their own, don't hethitate." Baha, why was everything so damn funny today? Everything was tickling Sollux in all the right places. "Do you like it better when you're sitting up?" Without really waiting for a response, he climbed up to straddle John, allowing himself a little treat for his own hard work by grinding up against him.

John let out a shaky breath from the friction. The pleasure seemed to be intensified from the lost of sight. His senses were focused differently. "Do you really think I can last much longer? Before the main event, especially if you do that." he mumbled, trying to hurry him along. He felt hot and sweaty. And teased, can't forget that.

"Main event? Alright. Thay exactly what it ith you want and I'll happily comply." He stopped the movements, a bit irritated that his gift to himself was interrupted. In all honesty, Sollux felt as needy as John did, groaning the slightest bit when he ceased to slip off the little striped boxers he was wearing. Before finally lifting John's legs up the way he wanted, he dipped his head to kiss John in between his thighs. "You're warm," he commented snarkily.

John felt, and heard him moving. Then the kiss. He was nervous now, and he was glad that the other couldn't see his eyes. Because they told all. About how he was nervous to lose this part of him he had kept so dearly. But there was no going back now. Not with how far they'd gone. "Yeah. I am." he said, his voice kept stable throughout the statement and he was proud of himself.

"Give me every little detail of what you want," he called from across the room, briefly taking a moment to ready himself. "I wouldn't want to have to improvithe!" This was all just too great. John was practically begging for it! With ease, he propped John up, stroking him lovingly.

John looks into his general direction. He was nervous again. What was he supposed to say? He hadn't even done this before. He didn't know how it was done for god's sakes! He thought for a second. Well he knew the basic idea. "Uh...screw me?"

"That'th more like it!" Sollux encouraged as he positioned himself. "Now again, but don't thay it like you're unsure of what'th happening here, precious baby." With that, he also took care to tuck John's hair behind his ear, fixing misplaced locks like he preparing a little dollie for a tea party. But after all, he was only a toy at that moment.

John, slowly but surely, steadied his breathing. Built his confidance, brick by little brick. He replaced the weird expression taking place on his mouth with a smirk. "I think I made myself quite clear. Screw me." he said, confidance making it's way out. He was surprised at how good he was. He didn't think he could be so good at acting.

Without another word, Sollux pushed in. John'd made his decision, and Sollux knew this was going to happen no matter what John'd said. Taking a sharp breath, he pushed through John's squirming, moaning as he felt walls closing on him. And he loved it. But if it hurt too badly, he fully expected John to voice it. If not, he'd continue at his own pace. Well, surely John'd done this before. So it didn't matter much, did it?

John sucked in a breath and closed his eyes tight, a tear forming between the closed lids. He felt like he was being torn apart. It hurt, like hell. 'Isn't this supposed to feel good?' Egbert locked his lips tightly, unwillingly to make any noise through the agony going on below, a small bead of sweat formed on his temple, and he released a small breath. He was attempting to relax his body from tenseness if had acquired. He was so happy the blindfold was in place, to hide his eyes, yet again.

Though Sollux'd vowed to himself he wouldn't stop, when John's entire body went taut like that, Captor knew what it was. Restarting, he chose a slower pace, a hand caressing John's member as if to help him adjust. Originally, he'd wished to murmur encouragingly, but he was unable, a throaty growl emitting from his lips as his body revolted against the slowness.

John felt a little relief when the other slowed, and the pleasure from the hnad on his... was relieving. And then it started to grow. Just ever so slghtly. The pain was becoming ever so less painful, and it felt great. The little beads of pleasure that were growing, his grimace started becoming a smile and his hips jerked up. Just ever so slightly.

John's movements seemed to be becoming more spastic, which Sollux enjoyed greatly. The writhes only made him more vocal, and he was increasingly unable to keep the stroking light. At this point, he'd wrapped his fingers around John's member, pumping in time with the thrusts whose rhythms were becoming faster.

The double stimulation was making it hard for Egbert to keep from cumming prematurely. He knew Sollux had much more experience than him and would probably last longer than him, and the thought was horrifying. Until another wave of pleasure hit him, that is. A loud ripped it's away through his throat. "Soooollux." came soon after that, Along with the act of his hands gripping at the comforter, loosening the hold, and tightening it again.

Sollux was panting heavily between grunts, moaning left and right. Without really thinking about it, Sollux's hand went to John's shoulder, clutching it tightly, maybe to hold himself? But the hand shifted, making it's way around John's neck. The noises that John was making, those were arousing Sollux the most of all. Not the sensations even. "John," he replied, with what started out breathily but turned into a sort of yelp.

Much to John's embarrassment, the hand had found it's way to his throat, and he couldn't not take the bait when it was there. It wasn't like he hadn't tried things before, he knew what he liked, and right now... John pressed his throat up into the hand. He was trying to be sneaky about it. He didn't want to draw atto the actions. But he didn't have much time to appeal to his kink, as the pressure andstimulation had gotten the better of his virgin mind, with a loud cry of 'Sollux.'

Sollux felt himself shuddering with a brief yell, ramming into John with force, much faster than previously. In all honesty, he hadn't done this in a while, so he was almost on par with John. Slumping over, his body twitched and tensed as the pleasure ran it's final course for that morning, incapacitating all of his limbs. The only thing he was truly able to do was moan. After a moment of heavy panting, he pulled out, hips still making little movements on its own. Maybe they'd do it again in a second? Sollux doubted it. With that doubt, he laid on John's chest, listening to Egbert's own heartbeat as he reached under to undo the cuffs completely

John was relieved when Sollux released his arms, he instantly brought them from beneath him and undid the blindfold. But that in of itself used a lot of his strength, he was wiped. He drowsily wrapped an arm around Sollux, and closed his eyes. His arms were sore from being kept in the same position and laid on for a while. And he was sure that he would hurt lower later. And he was happy for the temporary reprieve.

It was out of impulse really, but Sollux had pushed John's arm away, sitting up by himself now. Already, he'd realized what he'd done and his face paled. Quickly diving to recover, he snuggled up close to John, kissing his cheek suddenly. Wasn't... this where he said 'I love you?' But... He couldn't do that. Well, a warm hug was enough to send the message, Sollux hoped.

John felt he should be asking for more, after what he'd just given. But he honestly didn't care. And he happily and naively snuggled down into Sollux's arms. "Sorry if I messed up any of your morning plans." he says lightly, teasingly. He always wanted to say something. But, he didn't know what to say to Sollux, anything beyond teasing and sexual. Well he was at a basic lost.

"You didn't," he reassured Egbert, sighing into the warm air. But it was a sort of content sigh. Sollux felt as if there was no need for words. How fine he felt just inhaling John's warmth. "Hey John?" he began hesitantly, instantly regretting the words. How he wished he could draw them back in by sucking in the breath he just had.

John smiled a bit and peered up at the other. "Hey Sollux. Yeah?" he murmured. Then moved his face back to Captor's chest. He could hear the hesitation in the other's voice and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear what he had to say. But John would listen. Even if it broke his heart he'd listen, really.

Oh wow, what now? "Uh, nothing, whoopth, I thpoke with no reathon." His eyes slowly returned to their normal width and Sollux ran lanky fingers through John's locks, coaxing them into little spirals and letting them drop. No, shit, guilt, don't-! "It wath actually KK who called." No! What the hell! He never would've figured it out anyway! "But the methage he left, he thounded really pithy like usual." Okay, while you admit to your lie, let's justify it with an even shittier lie. That works. "I mean, I didn't lithen to the methage, but I thought he'd be angry like usual, I athumed, you know!" There never was a message. 'Why are you saying there was?' "Shit, my pillth. That'th why." Yesss, great idea, talk to yourself in front of your boyfriend. What a great way to keep him locked under your suave grasp.

John watched the other with mixed feelings. "Shoot. The camp probably called him, he's probbly freaking out. Gh. Pills?" he asked suddenly, what kind of pills could Sollux possibly be taking? He stood from his relaxed position and grabbed his boxers and pulled them on, followed by the rest of his clothes. It took quite a while, with his stumbling and falling. THe skinny jeans were super hard to get on. "Why do you take pills?"

"KK'll be fine, he needth to get over hith... Whatever emotional dithorder he hath." Well, what a great prelude for answering John's question. Trying to avoid the question for as long as possible. Chuckling awkwardly to break the tension, he stood and lent out an arm for John to hold himself. The last thing he wanted Egbert to do was split his skull open. But still, he couldn't leave that question out in the air, could he? Well... he could try. "Oh, nothing important. I'm sure KK'th told you about it. You muth-t've juth-t forgot... Becauthe it'th really unimportant."

Using Sollux's support, John pulled his pants on the rest of the way. "No. He never told me. He never talked about you either." he sighs a bit, he could tell that the other didn't want to spill his secret, but John wanted to know. And he'd find out somehow. So hinting at not knowing, but still somewhat pressing the matter would have to do. Maybe he could use his still shirtless body. With a small smile John flung his arms around Captor's neck and kissed his jawline softly. Pressed his body into the others."You can tell me anything, y'know?"

Sollux sighed, glancing away guility when John was being a cutie patootie as usual, but not pushing him away enough for it to even be considered resistance of any kind. More like, tolerating. Though, guilt of not kissing back got to Sollux, and he gently placed kind fingers on the shorter boy's lower waist. "Ugh, I'd rather you hear it from thomeone elthe... It'th pretty common knowledge... I have bipolar perthonality dithorder." After a couple of moments of avoiding John's eyes, he peeked over. "Wow, that thoundth much better in my head. It'th nothing theriouth, I promithe! It'th, pretty mild."

John paused for a moment, mulling it over. Then smiledd sweetly. "Are you aaaafraid of me? You should know. I don't bite when I learn new things about you. I meeeean." he gave an exaggerated glance at the drawer with the 'special toys' and grinned. Then untwined from the other, slight guilt graming his mind for forcing Captor into it, and grabbed his shirt. He pulled it on then sat at the end of the bed. He started to think. Now that he wasn't in the mere after moments. Of course that didn't last long. SItting hurt like hell, and he stood up again. However he went back to his thoughts, he didn't feel so very happy about what they'd done... he felt gross. And icky. But he didn't let that show. Just a nine-hundred watt smile showed on his face.

Sollux snorted a little laugh, pecking John's face momentarily before Egbert pulled away. That grin, it was even bigger than usual, if that were possible. Though it took him a moment, Sollux did his best to return it, but only briefly before following in John's footsteps and pulling on his boxers. "John, if you want thome clean clotheth, you can borrow mine... Feel free." Tossing the offer out with a small bite of his lips, he slipped out the door. "I'll be right back."

John watched the retreating figure then shedded his clothes and took Captor up on his offer. However, his body shape was different than Johns so he had to imporvise slightly. After pulling them on, some holey jeans and a worn graphic t-shirt, he shifted awkwardly from foot to foot then called out to the other, out the door. "Uh thanks for the clothes~" he said weakly, then thought how idiotic he was being. He wasn't being locked in this room after all, so cautiously he tip toed from it.

Tilting his head back, Sollux noticed John make his way downstairs. Gulping down quickly, he smiled. "No problem." Golly did he look cute in those clothes. So oversized for him. Trying to move elegantly and yet with speed, he chucked the little bottle back into the cupboard, hiding it well behind all the glasses and mugs stored there. "Oh, hope you don't mind, I'm making crepeth. Or.. trying at leath-t. Do you want anything, like, special on them at all?"

John looked giddily at him. "No~ I've never even had a crepe!" He grinned and started down the stairs, when he reached the bottom though his rolled up pant leg had come down and he tripped a little. But straightened himself and rerolled it. 'God, I'm so sore.' he mumbled to himself, in his mind, as he was forced to use his leg muscles. And arm muscles. And...butt muscles. Who knew sex hurt this much? But he kept that little grin on and observed the other in the kitchen. "You don't have to make me food of course..." he started, but his stomach did a little growl, completely denying that statement.

"Well that'th good. If I bomb it I can thay that'th how it'th thuppothed to be." Smirking, he went from checking the heat of the pan to mixing the batter even more thoroughly. Dipping the ladle in and pouring it. Spreading that stuff was hard work, but luckily Sollux had had enough practice to do it like a pro. He actually felt as if he'd had some chick stay over the night before, and had to be a gentleman. "Of courthe I have to make food," he replied gently. "There'th thome toppingth there on the counter. You can put back whatever you don't like.

John grinned again. He felt happy again. The feelings of ickiness were gone and he trotted over to where Sollux had directed him. "Hmmm they all look super delicious. I don't know..." he looked at each label again and thought intenselhy. Then stopped and sniffed the air. "It smells good. Geez. You won't have to lie to me~" John said, with yet, another grin. He thought for a split moment of getting his phone and contacting Karkat, but pushed the thought from his mind.

"I'm not lying," Sollux tossed back, along with a glance. He did, however, see John reaching for his phone. Which... did sour his mood. A lot. "No, no," he muttered, "Wait for the medth to kick in, th-top being a dumbath," he told himself. "Take ath many ath you like, you're not limited to only like, two." Sollux himself generally switched between four every breakfast, progressing his way along the counter. So, he liked variety. Big deal.

"Alrighty." he looked at them then just grabbed one. He would be okay with one for now. It was his first crepe and he didn't want to overload it. Besides it would taste good with what he had chosen. With a smile he set it down a bit further from the others then wrapped his arms around Sollux from behind, the arms wound around his waist, and he gently laid a kiss between the other's shoulder blades. "Thanks." he murmured then stepped away.

Ghh, the hell was with this kid and all his goddamn tenderness! Still, Sollux put up with it. "No problem." Taking a small break, he turned to lean on the counter and watch what John'd chosen with a grin. "You've really never had crepeth before?" Wow, the second tme that morning that Sollux was responsible for a first time.

* * *

A/N: Despite you most likely wanting to ignore me this and the next chapter were conjoined so the paragraphs switched on and off. I had to sift through 28 pages to seperate them. Just so that if you didn't want to read that kinky shit^^^^


	11. Gamzee, HELP YOUR FRIEND OUT

Disclaimer: Hussie owns Homestuck.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the city Karkat was still a little ball of misery. Just staring at his knuckles blankly while his fingers were curled around the sheets. It was the fourth time his phone was going off. Of course, he had no choice but to answer now, even if it was the first time that it was this particular individual. "What do you want?" The words weren't even harsh like usual.

"Hello, is this some kid, uh, what this say, Vantas?"

"Speaking."

"Yeah well, your bro didn't show up, man. Which I dunno what these assholes are sayin' but I think it's like, we're supposed to call in? Iono, just a shout out or whatever."

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about? The class or something?"

"Yeah, man."

With that the line disconnected and Karkat shot up. No. What now. What now! He hit the speed dial frantically, struggling to pull on some decent clothes while listening to the ringing on the other end.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" He wasn't picking up. Karkat would've guessed. But he was just worried, over reacting like usual. Maybe he'd just left. Boom. Like that. Away from the overemotional asshole, douche of a friend. Maybe he was staying with Dave? Karkat wouldn't be surprised, but for now, he was sure of it. So fucking sure. At this point, Karkat wasn't even thinking of where to look. He'd just pulled up the car, hopped out and rushed through the door, meeting Tavros' shocked face. "Gamzee, where's Gamzee?" He was on the verge of shouting. He hadn't meant to be so loud, honestly. But he just needed someone to ward off the tears. Just for a little bit. All he needed was a little strength- the very thing he didn't have.

Gamzee heard the shouting, arousing slowly from his sleep. "What the motherfuck?" he mumbled drowsily. He slowly rose from the bed and pulled on some boxers. He then shuffled into the living room, then the kitchen. After lightling up a stick, he walked back into the living room. "Oh hey Karkat." he grinned at the face. Even though the boy had woken up, he was cool with it. "What's all and motherfucking up bro?" he could just barely register the emotion crashing over his bro's face.

Karkat had tried to croak out some words, but they got quickly caught. No way he was explaining that all over again. Not aloud. He'd been barraging himself in the car ceaselessly already. And saying it all to someone else... Hell, the thought of coming clean with Gamzee wasn't helping stem the flow at all. In fact, it was quite the opposite. So instead he found himself falling forward, holding himself up from slumping on the floor completely only by the arms hanging on Gamzee's waist.

"Woah motherfucker." capturing the drug between his lips he hoisted Karkat up and carried him to the couch. Then grabbed the pot from his mouth to speak. "Man bro, something's got you down." and although Karkat didn't do drugs, he offered him the marijuana. Even though he himself was barely even high. But he wanted Karkat to chillax a bit, tell him what was all up and wrong.

"No shit, Sherlock!" he spat, only to keep it from turning into a choking sob. At this point, he didn't even refuse the joint. He led Gamzee's hands to his mouth willingly, taking a deep inhale. Spluttering and coughing, he gasped for fresh air now, waving the smoke emitting from his mouth away. Still, there was something soothing about it. Karkat rubbed at his red eyes, looking up at Gamzee with a 'you-really-honestly-do-this-every-day?' sort of look.

Gamzee laughed a bit, the expression on Karkat's face was priceless. But he quickly stopped his laughs. This was some serious motherfucking shit. "Now. Whats got your panties in a twist?" he himself took a drag from the joint and looked at his friend, a serious expression, as serious as he could get anyway, on his face. He cared about his bro's, and Karkat had some real intense shit going on. And Gamzee planned to help him.

"Nothing," he forced out, reaching for another heavy drag, and continuing to cough violently. They subsided and now his lids felt heavy. But not like he was drowsy enough to think of going to sleep again. He also felt... Sort of lightheaded? "No way, you're just making shit up," he mumbled, scolding himself. "And my panties are just fine." What an elegant way to cover up that the scolding wasn't meant for the clown.

"I'm not making any shit up motherfucker." he watched Karkat, only mildly amused, and took another drag. Then placed the stick in Karkat's hand as he blew out a little smoke. "So fwhy are your motherfucking panties making a rope? Man, that's how knotted they are, they made a motherfucking rope. And you just gotta climb it, be above all those motherfucking knots bro. So start climbing. Tell me why."

"Gamzee, Gamzee, just, stop talking, oh my god, I'm going to suffocate on the stupid, the, the stupidity falling out of your fuck-ing lips." Not only was his speech much slower than he would've liked for his regular ranting pace, but wanting to cough in between every word was pacifying his words. "It's just captain lispy again, I dunno, actually, like, man, probably not. John's missing. Or some shit. I don't even know. Everything just sucks."

"Sollux, man? You got some shit going on. I don't even fucking know, but John's gone? Isn't he dating that guy or some shit? He's probably with him motherfucker. You know. Like. At his house or some shit." he said thoughtlessly, forgetting to try and spare Karkat the pain. But honestly he was the kind of guy that liked to let everything out into the wind, and let free. Because what's the point in stressing?

"Mrrphhh." With Gamzee's words Karkat buried his face in the clown boy's chest, refusing to believe he was right. "Shut up. Shut up shut up. Yeah they're dating, so what? Not like, it matters. I'm his best friend. He's never supposed to abandon his best friend for some dumb bitch. I. He should focus on just me. I'm better. I'm always there for him. I'm, I'm prettier man. I don't know what he sees but it's stupid because who gives a shit he's always going to come crying back to me anyway. God damn, Gamzee! You look, you look nice today. Did you, cut your hair or something?"

Gamzee's hand ventured to carress the other's hair. He listened to the long speech, just stroking his hair. "Hey motherfucker, calm your tits. He'll be back later. And I just woke up." he was attempting at being the supportive friend, if this is how Karkat was when he got high... Gamzee would have to m ake sure to buy a little extra for the ohter. To let him relax a bit. "Okay. Get up. C'mon. We'll go find him, doesn't his phone have a tracker or some shit?"

"I don't want to go. I. He's prolly just happy to get rid of me for a little. Iono. I just, just like. Don't know how to explain it. You know I I don't. Whoa!" Spinning his head suddenly, his eyes widened as he stared into the kitchen. "What was that. Did you hear that?" Turning his head slowly he stared up at Makara, shifting closer and wrapping his fingers around the fabric, clutching him. "What if. It's a murderer. Holy shit. Gamzee. Gamzee!"

Gamzee cocked his head at the peer. "Bro, bro its all good. Shh. Calm." taking back his thought on the pot he scooted up a bit more and stroked Karkat hair. He was trying to coax him off of the other. "There is no one in the kitchen. You have to past the lving room before you get in there. There's not one motherfucking way a murderer coulda gotten in here, without us all up and motherfucking noticing."

"It could've snuck past us..." he furrowed his eyebrows, staring. "Who the fuck are you! Get the hell out!" Tavros a little shaken at the change in volume, had been listening in, and came into the living room quickly.

"I, I'm sorry! I just couldn't help but uh, hear and... Uh. So Sollux and John are dating?" Thinking it over for a moment, he smiled. "So that's who Sollux was telling me about." While Tavros was reeling on about the nice things Captor had said, trying to make conversation, and be nice in general, Karkat was glaring, unamused.

Gamzee looked between his two bros. "Hey Tavvy~ Can you fetch me a faygo?" he cut in suddenly. He was thirsty as all get out. And Karkat looked ready to pop. A slow, lazy smile formed on his face. "Nevermind. Got it." he stood and walked into the kitchen quickly. He wanted to inspect the powder in the bag he hadn't yet touched, and Tavros couldn't reach that motherfucking high.

Tavros and Karkat were staring down intensely, a bead of sweat threatening to slip down Nitram's face as he quivered slightly under Vantas' scrutinizing gaze. Still, Tavros smiled, feeling if he moved at all, he would provoke the beast. When Gamzee returned Tavros burst out laughing, in relief of course. "Gee Karkat, ahah, you're really funny! Hahaha! I guess you win the staring contest, uh, oh well, too bad for me!" God how he wished Gamzee would've let him go instead. This was torture.

Gamzee looked between them, grinning. He laid a tiny kiss to Tavros' head then walked to the couch with his small dish with the powder, and a straw. It wasn't really a straw, it was much shorter. And would suck up the powder quicker. "Never motherfucking challenge Karkat to a stare battle. He never motherfucking loses. It's like a motherfucking miracle or some shit."

Deciding to scoff at the words, though they were completely true, Karkat watched Gamzee curiously, from the kiss that Tavros giggled upwards at to how he was getting the dust ready. Why did it seem so strangely familiar? Then it clicked and Karkat whipped out suddenly, knocking the dish to the floor. "Hell no! You're not having whatever shit Vriska gave you! Nope nope nope!"

Gamzee was grinning at the giggling boy when his dish was swatted away. "Hey man. Not cool. That shit's expensive." he sighed slightly, but was happy they had wood floors. He picked up a pinch, and before Karkat could stop him, he sniffed it up into his nose. Now normally he would have listened to his friend, but his high was ddragging and something sharp seemed to be poking him in the head.

"Gamzee stop it! No!" Like a mother scolding her child, he grabbed Gamzee's hair with both hands, jerking him back. Hair pulling seemed like an increasingly common activity that was conducted with Gamzee. Reaching out with his foot, he tried to disperse the dust, stomping on it with his grey sneaker. "Get off the floor, I won't let you inhale that shit!"

"Hey, shit. Fine. Okay." he looked up at the arm that led to the hand clutching his hair, and stood up slowly. His nose was burning from the little he had snorted, and so, wiped at his nose. He sneezed ever so slightly, however the stubborn drug didn't leave, and for that he was grateful. He looked over at Tavros and grinned.

Karkat hadn't been expecting Gamzee to take it so nicely. He might have been high, but he'd still spent a shit ton of money on whatever the hell that was. How odd. Karkat was in the mood for arguing. But for himself, he decided it'd be wise not to. Just this once, he'd go against his urges. Tavros however, had been passively examining the entire ordeal, desperately wishing he could become invisible in that moment, hoping he wouldn't get involved. But Gamzee, being Gamzee, had seemed to quench the fires of conflict, and it seemed safe to acknowledge him, returning the grin with a large, goofy smile.

Gamzee was happy at the grin returned to him. But his attention drifted back over to the other. "Now that you've ruined my motherfucking high, you're gonna drive to the other side of town, Captor's house to check if John is there. You don't have to talk or whatnot. Just make sure he's all up and motherfucking alive. And not dead."

Was Gamzee, ordering him around? Well this was new. But lucky for him, he was still feeling defiant. "I'm not going anywhere! You're always high, so it's not like you should really give a shit anyway!" Well out goes the window the being nice bullshit. It wasn't going to last very long anyway.

"A'ight motherfucker." Gamzee didn't put up much of a fight. He let out a few chuckles and lolled his head back. "But you're gonna regret it~" he said teasingly, a grin on his face. In full out teasing mode. "Man motherfucker... the light, its so spectacular. It's miraculous." He murmured, as he quickly got distracted.

"Gonna... regret it?" The words were much too ominous. "No, Gamzee, over here." Karkat snapped in front of the boy's face, distracting his attention. "What do you mean regret it? Do you know something? Is there something you're not telling me? Spill it, juggalo douchetit!" Paranoia was kicking in. This was no laughing matter, and how Gamzee was making a joke of Karkat's emotions, well, it was just, infuriating!

"Woah bro. Calm yo tits. Man. I don't know shit." he said with a grin on his face, his eyes were slightly blinded from the light and it caused Karkat to look funny. How bright and glowing he all up and was. Man, maybe Karkat was his own fucking miracle. Who motherfucking told him to all up and glow like that? Motherfuckng miracles bro.

Glaring, he watched Gamzee closely, waiting for the truth to come out. "Stop fucking squinting at me, would you? It's annoying as all hell. Gamzee!" He wasn't going to listen was he? Not at all. But anticipation was churning his gut with dread, and he gripped at his bro's hand. "C'mon, I'll drive, you inebriated fuck."

Gamzee let out a slow chuckle. "Aight. S'cool." he stood and stumbled a bit. Then turned to Tavros, "Be back sooon~" and blew a small kiss in his general direction, then turned around again. Another wave of chuckles hit him and he blinked a few times. The phosphorus going on behind closed eyes amused him. Especially when they took the shape of something he had just been looking at.

Tavros blushed, looking away before shutting the door. Karkat, however, was not in the mood for any of their lovey dovey bullshit. With a harsh tug, he grabbed the back of Gamzee's baggy shirt, dragging him to the car. He still felt a little lightheaded, but that was fine. It wouldn't interrupt with the driving skills of Mr. Vantas. In fact, it might even them out a little bit.

Gamzee stumbled a bit on the way down, but he didn't really have a say in what was happening. "Woah bro. Have you been all up and motherfucking working out? Man, you're strong." he said, completely distraacted by this new revelation. When they arrived at the car, and Karkat released him, Gamzee stumbled to the passenger side of the car, laughing silently.

Karkat glanced at his friend as he sat down beside him, glaring even more harshly than before. "What's funny? Is something funny? Is this funny to you? My misery and pain? Because you know, I could laugh all night long about how you've at this point intimidated Tavros' into whatever the hell kind of shit you've been conducting since I got here!" Why! Why was everyone happy but him? Couldn't he get just one chance to be happy?

Gamzee cocked his eyebrow at the other. "You need to chill bro." he relaxed back into the seat and looked around the car. Grinning slightly again. He had no fears of his friend driving high, he had done it enough himself. And what was a little swerving in the scheme of things, really?

"I don't need to chill, BRO." Why were Karkat's eyes getting so irritated all of the sudden. This didn't usually happen. He'd gotten used to the secondhand smoke over the years. He rubbed his eyes, returning his hands to the wheel. But they burned again, all of the sudden. This time he rubbed them harder. He couldn't even see the road properly. Blinking it away, he saw the car whizzing by them,and jostled the wheel, throwing himself to the side. "Gh, shit! This is all your fault Gamzee! Why aren't you watching the damn road!" His voice cracked during the last word, sending a fissure right through the anger he was lashing out with. Why was this happening? He was becoming the typical spluttering idiot everyone hated. He hated himself. He hated everything.

"I'm sorry motherfucker." Gamzee apologized innocently, although truthfully he wasn't to blame. "Hey man, want me to drive? You got some sparkling sadness dripping from your eyes..." he said unsurely. He cared about his motherfucking best bro, and was slgihtly worried, even through his high state. Even though the little bit of the drug he had tried was messing with the real world around him.

"No, I don't!" Karkat refuted the accusation, pulling over on the road with a harsh turn. Was this what hopelessness felt like? Karkat refused to let himself bawl. Not in front of Gamzee. Not now. Not ever. Still, he had to somehow compose himself, didn't he? Wrapping his arms over his head, Karkat pressed his forehead on the steering wheel. At first it started with his shoulders bobbing, and before he knew it, he was a snivelling moron. He shifted his head away from Gamzee. "Fuck you," he murmured, holding his breath to wipe at his cheeks with a sleeve. There. Now he looked okay, right?

Gamzee reached out a hand and softly stroked Karkat's hair. "Man, it's gonna all be motherfucking okay." he murmured softly. He would always be there for his best bro, no mattter what the cause. Even if he was sadness bottled up and overflowing like a shaken bottle of faygo. And shaken, he all up and motherfucking looked.

Smacking Gamzee's hand away, he sniffled once more, wiping at his nose now. "Nothing's okay. Don't tell me it's going to be okay, because it's not. This is shit, you're shit, I'm shit, we're just a huge collective sack of shit! Don't you get it? And all we do is fuck around mindlessly on this god damn planet, nothing important to contribute, nothing important is ever going to become of our insignificant, pathetic fucking lives! Everything is just a lie! And, I'm sorry for being such a shitty friend, I really am! I don't know why you haven't drop kicked me the fuck out of your life yet. I just, don't know, a-a-anything a-a-anym-more." Choking on your words was always elegant.

"Man, motherfucker." Gamzee reached his hand out again, to stroke the other's hair. "Man, some miracles gonna all up and swoop down and pick you up. Take you motherfucking flying. Shit's gonna happen. But you're gonna be motherfucking flying and above it all. Like, nothing can touch you up there. Then when the hail storm passes by, you'll land again. And the world will be a motherfucking wonderland."

Maybe that made sense. Maybe that was what Gamzee did? The miracles sweeping him away, well, he'd found a way to bring it upon himself. Wow, Makara was much more intelligent than he'd led people on to believe. With a gross inhale, Karkat slid his sleeve under his nose again, daring to peek at the clown, red eyes moist and puffy. "You... you mean it?" he asked, quieter than a whisper.

"Course I motherfucking mean it bro. Why wouldn't all up and motherfucking mean it? Mircales solve all the little problems, and the motherfucking huge ones as well." he gave a lazy smile and papped Karkat on the head lightly with his hand. "You should all up and motherfucking know, you get yourself into some reeeal motherfucking troubles sometimes. Just gotta let them miracles find you outta it. And don't ever try to motherfucking understand it bro."

"Don't try to understand..." he repeated in a murmur. Letting the courage muster up, he finally peeled away from the steering wheel, wiping away at the tears furiously before slamming his hands back down at ten and two. "Well that's it! I just gotta follow my gut, right? Or something like that! Gut instincts are miracles! No regrets! No turning back! So that means I just! I..." A confused look crossed over his face and he turned back to look to Makara for guidance. "Should I... go to Sollux's or... go home because... I... What? I don't feel like... Miracles are at work here..."

"Man motherfucker, you're not letting it all up and flow. It needs to flow, like the wind." and he made a slight wriggling wave gestures with his arms for emphasis. "Like that motherfucker, don't second guess decisions you've all up and motherfucking made. No, don't make decision's at all. Just let it all motherfucking like bam. There it goes. All up and motherfucking happening in here!" he said in a play shout, ending in chuckles.

A half-smile crept its way onto Karkat's face. He was sure to angle the smile portion away from Gamzee. Still, there was no holding back the laugh that made its way from Vantas, laughing in a disgustingly sweet and genuine way at his friend's reaction. "But I don't know what to do!" Karkat cried out in a giggle, feigning despair. "You're my miracle, asshole, now guide me!" He reached out to his right to shove Gamzee's cheek with his palm, tsking.

Gamzee chuckled and ginned at his best bro. "Man motherfucking. Someone all high up in the motherfucking giggles plane. Sure, I'll be your motherfucking miracle. Errr... down this road. Onward~" he said with a lopsided grin, taking care to gently wrap his hand around the others wrist, and lead it to stroke Karkat's hair, petting really.

"Goddamn it, shut up, so I giggled on accident!" Ever since the two were young, Vantas had been working on that damn giggle. How it always snuck back up. He found it annoying as all hell, but Gamzee seemed to like it... Which still made Karkat smile a little. "What, are you doing?" he inquired, side glancing with grey eyes while hitting the gas in the direction Gamzee'd pointed. Just looking onward made him cringe. Captor again. But this time he had his best bro to help him through it! "And you've always been my miracle, dipshit. It's never been consensual." Ghhh, ew ew ew, sentimentalities, grossss.

Gamzee grinned and chuckled again."Well motherfucker. Just making my Karkitty pet himself. Y'know. In motherfucking reward, or celebration of some shit." he murmured and took his hand away. He then relaxed in his seat, he watched the blurred colors outside the window with a grin. "Man. You drive like a motherfucking train. Like just mixing them colors all up in here. Making a fucking mosaic or some shit."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm a bad driver? At least tell it to me straight, Makara." Trying not to understand why he'd wanted Karkat to celebrate at all, Vantas preoccupied himself with the route he was travelling now, remembering the way almost instinctively. However, around the final 30 or so yards, he'd slowed considerably. "This a better pace?" That house. Again. He was dreading having to see it, but really, he didn't have a choice anymore. Well, actually. He could drive right past it! Gamzee would never know, right? Inching past, and not connecting his eyes to the humble abode. He wouldn't dare give it away at this point.

"Naw man. Love your motherfucking driving. Man, isn't that Captor's pad? Haven't seen it in motherfucking forever. Like...when the hell was I here last? Probably with my motherfucking best friend right here. Man." he looked at the house with slight amazement, 'who knew houses could be so motherfucking big? 'nough space for like shit ton of motherfucking miracles.'

"Auuuuugh... Yeah, that must be his place..." With great reluctance, he stopped the car entirely, lingering inside to watch the looming task ahead. "Yeah. Last time we were here was his stupid... Uhm, halloween costume party horseshit or whatever." Okay, Karkat wasn't going to lie. He'd gotten wasted, and sort of, maybe, kind of had a good time. Sollux was acting extremely nice though, which was infuriating. But now, Karkat wanted it back. Nice Sollux would never have stolen John away.

"Maaan. I fucking remember that! Barely, but it was motherfucking great. All fizzy and shit. It was like a fucking faygo. It was a Faygo fucking party. Man." he said, yet again rambling about shit no one really cared about. Then climbed out of the parked car and went around to the other side, and like a gentleman opened the other's door. "C'mon man."


	12. Karkat, Be an iin2ufferable priick

Disclaimer~

* * *

Sucking in a breath, Karkat stepped out with dignity, puffing out his chest. Keeping close to Gamzee, he shuffled up to the front door, finger hovering right before the doorbell. But he hesitated. "If you weren't here, I would've turned back a hundred times by now," he confessed, laughing at himself awkwardly."Alright. Here, goes!" Swinging the door open, the smell of breakfast swung over him as well. "Good morning beautiful!" Karkat called in Sollux's drippy flirting voice, mocking him. "What'th for breakfath-t?" Karkat hissed, grinning toothily. Sollux, however, groaned, covering his face with a hand, voicing a little 'You've gotta be fucking kidding me.'

John paled a little. "Really, Karkat, really?" he murmured to himself. This always seemed to happen. He cast an apologetic look to Sollux, then thought to himself: 'does Karkat do this normally? Or is it just because of me?' He wasn't in Karkat's view at the moment. And the lisping he was mocking started to piss him off. Suddenly he really want to slap the meanness out of Karkat, but he resigned himself to standing there, looking down. Gamzee was in much of the same position, but his eyes were wandering. And he was outside. He hadn't followed the other to the door, to distracted.

Karkat could feel the emptiness beside him, waving his hand to the side to reach for Gamzee, who... wasn't there. "Yeah really!" Karkat chirped. "So what are we eatin' kids?" he inquired innocently enough, resting his elbows on John's shoulders. Sollux grit his teeth. No doubt KK'd learned this technique from Vriska.

"Get off him," Sollux ordered, waving the spatula. "And you're not having any food."

"That'th no way to treat a guest, Sollux," Karkat responded, scooching his chair dangerously close to John before reaching over to take a bite of his crepe. "Oh sorry, I forgot your accent. Thollukth, right."

John looked at him and covered his face with his arms. He apparently hadn't noticed his change in clothes yet, and for that he was happy but, that was about the only reason he was happy at this point. "Karkat, what is your problem?" John asked, as he slowly lowered his arms from his face. He truthfully wanted to know before he possibly mauled him. "First of all you can't just walk into someone's house, and second of all you can't be a jerk to someone who's house you just barged in on!"

"Haha..." Karkat was chuckling when he slammed the fork down, and laughed even harder. "I came to get you, dipshit. Because boom, guess who'd gone missing!" Sollux glanced away, scratching the back of his head and returning to the crepes. "But you know what? Gamzee's right! I just gotta go with my gut!" Climbing out of the chair, he straightened his shirt. "And I officially quit. From here on in, you can do whatever the fuck you like, because I no longer give a shit!" If his pride hadn't been so great, Karkat would've went to stay in a hotel, but dammit, that was his apartment!

John flinched at the harsh words, and from shifting in his chair. Cause he hurt like hell still. "Karkat...I..." he started softly then just ran his hand through his hair. "Okay. I guess I'll find a place to stay or something." he mumbled again, softly. He wanted to be mad, to have something to yell back at Vantas. But he couldn't think of anything to say. He felt disheartened, and plain out lousy. He felt like had betrayed the other in some way, but he shouldn't feel that way!

He shuffled his feet, rubbing his arm guiltily. "You can still stay with me... Just don't talk to me." With that, he hurried out the door, and bumping into Gamzee. "Fucked it up again, fucked it up again, fucked it up again." Fretting and worrying, Karkat waved his hands in the air rapidly. Quickly, he speed dialled John's cell phone. "Please pick up, I saw the damn thing in that douchebag's pocket. You were wearing his pants just... Please." Sollux, however, was inside, fuming and slamming together silverware.

"The gall of that ath! Everytime! I mith the dayth he wath't thuch a dick!"

John watched him warily. Then he heard his phone ringing and automatically grabbed it. "I guess...that might've been my fault?" His eyes cast down to his phone to see who was calling. 'What the fuck?' instead of answering he hung up on the call, but sent him a text: 'what do you need karkat?' he was getting straight to the point, and in text that would be even easier.

"Don't you dare blame it on yourthelf!" He scolded, waving a spoon for honey now. "Don't let him do that kind of shit to you, twith-ting it all up in your head and making you believe things that aren't true."

"Ghhhh!" Karkat exclaimed, shaking his phone furiously. "Just pick up the fucking phone, Egbert!" Ignoring the text, he pushed yet another call to John's phone.

"Goddamn, you're popular, aren't you Johnny boy?" Sollux quirked his lips upwards in a smile, sliding another crepe onto John's plate. Irritation growing by each passing second.

John looked up at him and smiled a bit then pressed end on the phone and set it down again. "Hardly. Thank you." he says softly, and picks up his fork and takes a bite of the food. "Its really good. I'm probably annoying the hell out of you. When I finish..." he was gonna say 'i'll head out' but suddenly he thought that sounded a little rude. But it was implied. Right? Meanwhile Gamzee was cocking his head at the agitated Karkat.

"Naw you're fine, I like having you around." Well, that was only partially true. While John was adorable as fuck, he was also, sort of, boring. Alright, so Sollux didn't know how to deal with nice people. But that was a personal problem, wasn't it.

"He needs to pick the fuck up!" Karkat explained, distressed. "Why won't you just pick up! I don't want to talk about this in front of lispfuck over there, just, fuck!" Calling for the third time, he decided if there was no answer, he'd give up, for real now.

John rapped his knuckles on the table agitatedly. 'I'll be right back." he grumbled and snatched his phone and walked down the hall. He answered it quickly. "What do you want? You were just here. What could be so possibly important you couldn't rant at me earlier?" he sighed a little and rubbed his temple with his free hand.

"I'm still here. Could you, come the fuck outside?" Waiting for a response in silence, he balled his fingers into a fist, quickly deteriorating into a nervous bundle. Glancing up at Gamzee, he searched for a little bit of support, and also asked if he could leave the two alone. "Wanna wait in the car?" he asked quietly, though hoping that somehow he'd stay. Karkat didn't even want to talk to John now. Maybe at home. Somewhere safe.

"Uhm..no I won't go outside. Tell me what you need to tell me as we are. I am not going to explain to him me leaving the house. And Jesus you only called me three times. So you can tell me here."

"Sure bro." Gamzee says, standing beside the other then moving to the car, but watching Karkat the whole time. He slid into the driver's seat. But still watched his best bro. Waiting for any shit to go down.

"Graaaaah!" He hissed and spat, kicking at the ground. "I... I..." Calming himself, he locked eyes with his clown friend, suddenly feeling somewhat soothed, just by the knowledge his was watching. "I can't."

Sollux peered in, cocked eyebrows. "You okay?" he inquired, before noticing John was still on the phone. "Oh." Silently, he slipped away. Who the hell would call seven times in a row? Jesus!

"Why not? Jesus? Fine." John swiftly hang up and placed it into his pocket. He had noticed Sollux and was glad that he caared. So silently he walked back to the living room, sneaking past the other. And then proceeded to slip outside. When he saw Karkat he hardened his features and crossed his arms. 'Yes? What was so important?"

"I'm sorry, I guess, sort of, I don't know!" The frantic glances he was no sending Gamzee were ridiculous. In that flurry, he'd completely forgotten everything he'd been determined to say. Go with the flow, right? "I... I guess I'm in... I'm freaking out about you. John, Sollux is really going to break your heart, I know he is, and I know I said this but just... Yeah." Whoohoo! There was no way that could've been farther from what was on your mind.

"Karkat. He's not going to break my heart." 'No..he couldn't. Not after we had...he wouldn't do that to me right?' Nevously John picked at Captor's shirt draped on him. "Not after... Is that all you needed to say? Anything else?" He changed the subject abruptly, he didn't want to talk about that with Karkat. It would be too awkward.

Expecting John to walk away, Karkat'd grabbed the blue-eyed boy's hand. His immediate reaction was to pull back, but somehow, he fought through it, and gripped John's hand even tighter. What to say? What to say? There was nothing to say. Only do. Without even realizing it at first, Karkat executed the very move that Gamzee had taught him. In one sweeping movement, he leaned in while pulling John close to shut the gap between their pink lips. Jostled out of the unconscious moving by smacking his own nose into John's, he retreated, clasping his hands over his misbehaving mouth while his face was lighting up pink. Saying absolutely nothing, not even stuttering, Karkat turned and high-tailed it out of there, throwing himself into the car.

John watched the form leave. A flood of emotions running over him. He wasn't sure what to think. He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't even know what he felt. And in a whine/growl start of a tempertantrum he threw his phone on the ground "Dammit. I hate you!" he growled again then plopped to the ground. Grabbing the pieces of his phone he put it back together carefully, biting at his cheek nervously as he waited for it to turn on.

Sollux carefully opened the door, stepping out to crouch beside John. "What wath that all about?" With a hand on Egbert's shoulder he offered a hand out for the phone, taking only a moment to open it and flip the battery the right way. When the starting screen lit up, he handed it back. "What did he want? Other than... Whatever that wath." Color Captor suspicious, but paranoia was normal for everyone right? A little worry for John, that was all. He wasn't watching through the window on purpose or anything.

John looks at him then down at his phone and pockets it."Sorry you had to see me freak out. Karkat's just being a butthead. I can't believe he kissed me. Gh. He's so infuriating. It's like. Hmm he's datin someone amazing! Best time ever to fuck with him!" He said in a morbid joking voice. With a sigh he rested his elbows on his knees and placed his chin in one of his hands. Staring at nothing for a bit. "I should probably go and stop messing with your peaceful lifestyle for the time being."

"Kay." Consolation was the last thing Sollux had any skill in. Might as well just shut up and let John work it out on his own. Kissing him on the back of the head, Sollux stood up, ready to turn back into the house. "Hey, if you need a plathe to th-tay, come over anytime. Door'th alwayth open... To anyone, obviouthly." Well, moody people needed their space? So Sollux slipped away. "Talk to you later, babe. Good luck."


	13. Gamzee, THAT'S NOT WHERE THE ROAD IS!

Disclaimer: Hussie owns Homestuck not us. [Thank God.]

* * *

Smacking his head on the dashboard, Karkat buried his face in his hands again. "Drive faster, go go go!" That was usually one of Karkat's outlets for stress. Driving as fast as he could. Maybe the risk exhaled the anger? "What have I done. What have I done! Gamzee! It's all over, I can't... Auugh, it's over for me. I might as well dig a hole for myself when I get home. Maybe slowly suffocate myself by tying a plastic bag around my head. That's a good one! Or just..."

"Man motherfucker you need to calm your tits and slam a faygo. The fizzy miracles all up in it will make everything all motherfucking right." pushing his foot against the pedal, they went fast. None of it really meant anything to the clown. He didn't even know where they were going. He was just following the road, like any good juggalo.

"Can you just drug my drink and throw me off a cliff? I'll drink it then..." He whined, throwing his head back now, groaning in misery. "Are we going home? I don't want to go home. I... Wanna go far far away from this shithole. Let's go! Keep driving! We can, just get out, and go somewhere. Who cares? You up for it? I'm up for it."

"We're all up and motherfucking going wherever we end up bro." He relaxed into his seat, keeping one hand on the steering wheel. And only really his fingertips at that. He at some point got on the freeway, following the red sudan in front of him for no particular reason. "Man bro. This is gonna be so motherfucking legit."

For once, Gamzee's leisurely position didn't bother Karkat. Somehow, he really didn't care about anything anything anymore. What was the point? Nothing ever mattered. Pushing the back of the chair down, Karkat propped his feet up in front of the window. "Gamzee, what is your favorite animal?" he asked stupidly, wanting to say something, and having nothing else.

Gamzee cocked his head to the side. Which wasn't any good on the crowded slick highway and as Gamzee was turning the car slid to the side and was hit by a few other cars, before it rolled onto the forest covered hill beside the road. In the manner of seconds time had slowed down and Gamzee shifted, he wasn't wearing a seatbelt, and covered Karkat, he had no real reason to. But he needed to.

"Gamzee, what's happening!" He'd held his ground when the cars had started bumping into theirs, but the softer bouncing indicated they were now rolling on patches of dirt, and Karkat had shot into panic mode. Clinging to Gamzee, he buried his face in the clown's shoulder and hung on for dear life, a high pitched whine of pure fear filling the car. "We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die!" He'd never thought he'd die with Gamzee, but here it was, or die like this. But it was true what they said. You never knew what moments could be your final.

Gamzee shifted so that he was fully covering the other. His mind was suddenly clear. Much too clear for the shards of glass that had been flung at him as the windows shattered. And he was in sudden appreciation of the long hill, for the hate whatever higher power must hold for him. And in his mind's eye, only one image held true. Tavros with that little blush and giggle, and Karkat making the same giggle several years earlier.

"I'm scared!" Karkat confessed with a cry, the thin glass sparkling over the two of them, a tree branch intruding on their personal space. But they'd stopped. The car had slowed. The tree, it'd scraped alongside the entire car, but they were... finally stopped. Everything was blurry. Vantas' breath was heavy. And his entire body quivered, fingers quaking violently as they held their grasp. "G-G-Gamzee? Are y-you okay? Gamzee, talk to me!"

Gamzee blacked out for a mere second. But when things began to lightly he shoved open the car door and rolled out. He had several lodged pieces of glass in his chest, and coughed out a sickly liquid onto the grass. He wobbled a bit then got to his feet slowly. He was assuring himself that he wouldn't look down. That would make everything worse. "P-phone." he croaked to Karkat. His voice sounded wrong, even to him.

Pushing through the car, he scrambled, tripping himself to reach out at his friend desperately. "Y-you. The blood, oh christ, shit, you're bleeding, you're bleeding, fuck, fuck, fuck!" There was no thinking straight, only distress and a flurry of anxiety. "This is all my fault, I'm so sorry, Gamzee I didn't mean to, oh god, I'm a terrible person, that should've been me. Oh shit, I was the one who told you to drive faster, I'm such an idiot! And and and now here you are, bleeding all over the fucking place and I did it and I'm so sorry please don't die, please don't I can't live without you!"

"Man motherfucker. I'm all motherfucking alright." Makara said, trying to reassure his friend."It's gonna be all alright. 'Kay motherfucker? Just call the para-paramedics." he stuttered ever so slightly, it was hard enough talking as it is. He was coughing up even more blood, and he didn't feel like he would stay in reality for much longer. And that would just not motherfucking do with his bro all up and freaking out.

Shaking his head furiously before changing course and nodding, he scrambled back in, ignoring the glass digging into his palms. Diving an arm under the seat, Karkat retrieved the cellphone shakily, dialling 911. "I- I- There's been an a-accident and we need medical attention r-right away. No I don't know where I am! Some, uh, highway, we went off road and, and-" His throat tightened as he squealed the last word painfully. "We hit a tree and my best friend's bleeding and it's all my fault!" Hanging up after the lady had said they'd traced the call to a nearby cellphone tower, he stumbled back to Gamzee. "They're coming Gamzee, you're going to be okay. You're going to be okay right? Of course you'll be okay!"

"I know I'm gonna be all motherfucking right man." he mumbled encouragingly then slumped to the ground. The action caused the glass to cut deeper, but he just grunted. The pain was washing him out. Making him nothing. Making him darkness. And he couldn't grip onto reality any longer. He just wanted to sleep. He felt so comfortable and warm. And he wanted to allu p and motherfucking sleep.

"Don't pass out, don't pass on on me, don't leave me alone, I don't wanna be alone!" Words were jumbled with fear and guilt when he dropped to wrap his arms around Gamzee, rocking back and forth. "Stop that, stop it fucker, just don't do that!" Shakily fetching the phone again, he figured it'd be best to contact someone to pick them up after Gamzee was tended to. But truthfully, he simply needed someone to talk to and something to keep him sane. But he didn't have any friends, did he. John would generally be the first on the list, but that was a no-no. Sollux? Oh hell no. Terezi? Eghh... not after that party. There was no one. Tavros couldn't drive properly. Kanaya! Yeah! Her! But she wasn't... answering. Maybe he could call his cousin? They'd been almost like brothers when they were younger, but recently hadn't spoken much. No... he couldn't. "Gamzee come on, keep your head up, I can hear the ambulance, please!"

Gamzee let out a small groan in response. He suddenly felt like he had been hit by a bus, it wasn't that far off. He was wrenched from his near unconsciousness though as he lunged forward to spit out more putrid blood. Which only caused the glass to further cut him, his organs, his muscles, his veins, into a dizzying whirl of pain. And that was enough to black him out at the darkness overcame him. All he saw were those who meant something to him. And he suddenly wished he had had more time.

The crashed car wasn't too hard to spot, and before Karkat could register properly through the distress, he was being pulled to his feet. One of those thick disgusting orange shock blankets found their way around his shoulders, but he shoved it away, hating the heavy feeling that only added on to the lead in his stomach. Refusing to stay behind, he climbed into the vehicle to sit next to his friend, holding his hand and pressing his forehead against it. "I'm so so sorry, please forgive me, please..."


	14. Everyone, I am going to calmly ask th

uH,,,,,i GUESS THE DISCLAIMER GOES,,,, uH HERE,,

* * *

Throughout the ride in the stupid ambulance, Gamzee came to and from his unconscious state. At one point when he saw a clear pathway through the paramedics to Karkat he mumbled a statement."I have no way to pay for this. Pull the plug." he himself wasn't sure if it was a joke or not. But he also wasn't sure if he had actually said the words outloud or if they had just been in his head. Nothing was quite clear, whether it was reality or fantasy. He just wasn't quite sure, but that wasn't exactly new.

Karkat had been pacing around furiously, waiting outside the door, and staring at the dirtied screen glowing beneath his eyes. It'd been recommended he contact someone, and the last on the list was his cousin. It was ringing. Shit. It was ringing. And it clicked.

"Karkat, helloooo!" The words were calm, yet enthusiastic. As usual.

"Heyyyy!" Karkat tried to match the sickly sweet enthusiasm.

"How have you been?"

"Good, great, fine, fantastic, listen. I know we haven't talked in a while, but could you please, find some time in your busy schedule to pick me up from the hospital in an hour or so? I'm really freaking the fuck out and shit happened and had no one else to call and I'm so sorry, you can kick my ass later-"

"Karkat, take a breath. Do not blubber. You are obviously in distress. Calm down and now tell me. What has happened?" Damn that formal voice.

"I... A friend and I went out for a joyride, and he- I got distracted and totalled the car and now he's getting glass out of his chest and I can't call John because of reasons and this is just like the second time I've messed shit up today and I don't even know if Gamzee is gonna be okay." Pause for a breath. "I'm the worst fuckup, I know..."

He was silent on the other line for some time, but finally spoke once more, tone level. "This is... troubling news. Do not fret little one. I will be there shortly." Click.

Quickly apprehending a nurse slipping from the room, he grabbed at her arm. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"Go speak to him," she spoke softly, letting him know the coast was clear to enter.

Sometime after the emergency medical Gamzee had surfaced, he was used to drugs and that was probably why the narcotics didn't work for long. He heard the beeping on a heart monitor and that had distracted his direction completely. He could watch his heart. It was amazing. Miraculous. The technology these days. But his head lolled back onto the pillow soon enough. If narcotics didn't work on him because of his fried nervous system, the pain meds weren't much better. True, some pain must have been dulled. But it still motherfucking hurt. He was concentrated on the pain, until Karkat walked in. Almost automatically his eyes flicked up to the other. "Hey man, you all up and motherfucking alright, right?" he looked over his friend worriedly.

"No, I'm not," Karkat confessed, standing at the door of the dimly lit room. But watching Gamzee and only thinking of how he'd never once thought of his own self this entire time. "Why-" He choked on the word, overjoyed that his friend was going to be fine. Maybe not for a while though. Staggering over to the bed, he threw himself on top of the clown, wrapping his arms under his waist. "Why would you do that. Why would you protect me like the faggot I am? I'm sorry, please, please forgive me..."

"Man motherfucker, you're my best bro. That's why." gamzee let out a small grunt from the sudden pressure/pain on his chest. "Okay. Cmon. Cuddle me sweetly from the side." with a small grimace of pain gamzee shifted the other so that he was laying on his side beside himself. So that the pain was lessened. "We can all up and be cuddle bros, hm?" he grinned.

"Sorry," Karkat murmured, lifting his arms. "Yeah, I'd, I think I'd like that..." He was praying no one would intrude, but Karkat didn't give a shit anymore. He'd been through a lot of bullshit today, so whoever wanted to judge could eat a dick for all he cared. There was barely enough room for the two of them. Either that or Karkat was being much too generous, nearly falling off the bed. Running his fingers over the bandages, Karkat couldn't hold back the whimper. "How many shards?" he whispered, knowing Gamzee wouldn't judge him for the whine, and being extremely grateful for that.

"I don't even fucking know man. I dug one into my liver, and one into my stomach. That's what I get for motherfucking jumping around like a fucking faygo in water." his eyes flicked to watch the fingers on the bandages. He scooted over ever so slightly and pulled karkat closer to him."I think I heard rupture somewhere. I'm not sure. Wasn't really motherfucking into it, y'know? So hey, did you get cut or anything?" he reaches his hand and pushes back Karkat's hair, searching the bare neck under it."Did I crush you or anything?"

With a harsh slap, he smacked Gamzee's hand away, and shook out his head to spread the locks once more. "I'll be fine, can't you care about yourself for one damn second!" This was really infuriating and worrisome. "What if you go away or something, and never come back! What am I supposed to do then? Don't do that to me, and start taking care of yourself!" He'd found himself reinforcing the words with a weak bang on Gamzee's collarbone each time. "Why do you think I hate it when you do all those stupidass drugs, dumbass..."

The cuts were minor, nothing serious, even if they did sting the slightest bit.

Gamzee widened his eyes slightly at the other. But decided he had a few things he wanted to have done first. "Do you have your phone on you? I need to call my bro... he's probably gonna think I'm an idiot. And I need to call Vriska." he murmured then looked at Karkat again. "And you. You need to go get those all up and motherfucking cleaned bro. You don't want any infectious bastards sliding into them do you? That wouldn't be all up and okay."

"Yeah, here, call him up. Ugh, sorry if my phone's a little sweaty. It was the only thing I was holding on to the way here. I called my cousin up. He can give you a ride... I mean, I'm sure I can convince him. He's sort of a fucking pushover anyway." However, Karkat withheld the cell for just a moment, wondering why Gamzee would have to call Vriska at all. "Hey, he's your brother. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Naw motherfucker it's all good." he took the phone up in his hand and looked at it contemplatively. "I should call Vriska up first. That's probably the best course of action." a throbbing in his head started up and he grimaced. "Now go get those cuts all up and motherfuckin' checked, kay?" He looked at the phone and dialed the number, waiting for her to pick up.

Karkat listened closely, and held his breath, scooting closer to Gamzee's body to eavesdrop. It wasn't too hard. "Heeeey, if it isn't my favorite customer! Why you calling, buddy boy? Wanting to check up on little Tavwros? Such a shame you left him home alone. Poor baby's just quaking in his boots."

"That's not true," Tavros interjected, though trailed off a tad weakly.

"Don't mind him, what is it you want, oh gracious Makara?"

"Vriska. Cut the crap." the headache was becoming ten times worse, and along came the pissiness. "You know where my stash is. You're gonna take it, and put the money in there. All of it. Minus a few for the one I smoked, m'kay? Then you're gonna get out of my home." even though the words sounded harsh without his voice, with his voice which was soft and weak, it was just generally pitiful. He was just hoping to some god that she would listen and not cause him to much crap. He felt like a sober piece of shit.

"Whoa, sorry babe, no refunds! I'm not that easy, haha! Better luck next time. Besides, I'm just, hurt that you'd want to take it back, Makara. I thought we had something special. We're practically best bros, right?" Vriska took a moment to laugh, and most likely lean on Tavros, as she usually did, and the murmurs of mild irritation and anxiety were heard. "What's up with your voice, sugarcakes? Surely you haven't been screaming too much lately... Oh you sly dog you!" Karkat was balling his hands into fists and gritting his teeth. Finally, Gamzee was getting angry at the spiderbitch! About time! Even if that... anger or whatever it was sounded a little misplaced.

Gamzee's face fell a little. Anger washed away. "Just please? Some stuff came up and I need the money for other things." he choked out, and started coughing again. He had thought the coughing fits were over, but he felt like water had snuck its way into his lungs. "If you do this for me I'll open up another account for you. I know someone who could use your services. And I'm sure you could trick him into paying more than what it's worth." He was a little mad though, he felt it there residing in his veins. From the noise Tavros was making. He didn't want her near Tavros, not at all.

As Gamzee spoke those words, Karkat finally understood, his face paling. "Fine fine, I'll do it. But they better pay damn well!" With that, the line clicked.

"...if I get arrested for anything you said during that phone call I'm blaming you." Paranoia and playful teasing, great way to crash the silence, right? "So, you need to call your brother right?" Even to Karkat that seemed like a nerve racking prospect, and he wasn't even contacting the famous Makara. Staying rigid in his spot, Vantas hoped that he could be of some sort of support, but it was probably no use.

Gamzee nodded and looked at the phone. "Do ya think someone was listening in on my phone call? That'd suck." he gave a small lopsided grin then searched his memory for his bro's number, it wasn't likely to be programmed into this phone. But he just couldn't all up and motherfucking remember the digits! "Uh. Hey bro, what's my bro's number?" he asked pitifully.

"Shit, how the fuck am I supposed to know?"

"Karkat?"

Karkat barely had time to react, aside from flailing slightly and jumping from the bed with about roughly the grace of a clinically retarded buffoon. "Eeeey, how's it going?" he asked, forcing a toothy grin and straightening out his shirt frantically. The older man returned it with a small smile, shutting the door gently.

"I do hope that I am not... Disrupting anything?"

"Oh no no no!" Karkat glanced over his shoulder down to Gamzee before moving his eyes back again. "No, no, no."

Nodding, Karkat's own flesh and blood made its way to the bedside, pausing and holding out a friendly hand. "Hello Gamzee, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Karkat speaks very highly of you."

Gamzee raised his eyebrows at the older man. "Oh?" he was honestly surprised. Even though Karkat and him had some motherfucking good times, Karkat still detested his use of his drugs. But the way Karkat was reacting now to his brother was actually extremely amusing, turning his head slightly to look at Karkat, "Man motherfucker, you got your panties in a motherfucking tornado all up and other there."

Slowly raising a hand up, Karkat covered his face shamefully. Yeah, he spoke highly. Omitting quite a lot in the process. The Gamzee the older man knew, was a sober, well-behaved, clean-mouthed boy. Alright, well, so he'd never outright lied. But he did reserve some information.

Holding back his amused grin from getting any wider, the second Vantas turned to look at the younger. "Well, from the many wonderful stories I hear, dear Gamzee, I'd like to thank you for keeping this young one in check for me."

"Oh uh. Yeah. Course." he cocked his eyebrow at the other again, but grinned wildly and fist pumped, as the digits to the phone number came back to him. With a quick push of buttons he inserted the number and put it to his ear.

"Hello this is Pizza-" 'Dammit!' he hung up the phone quickly and slumped back into his bed. Wrong number. That was definitely the wrong number.

"Gamzee, I can go get a phone book or something. Do you think that would help? Oh wait, no! Do you know Gamzee's bro's number?" Karkat asked suddenly, whipping around.

Their eyes met with a heavy sigh, and the serene smile dropped. "Unfortunately enough, I do." Gently taking the phone from Gamzee, Vantas input the number from his own phone. "Not sure why I have not deleted it yet, but I suppose good can come out of even this. Here you are, little one."

"Little one, motherfucker? Man, never been called that before. Thanks bro." he murmured and took the phone. He waited and waited for an answer. He was a little curious as to why this guy had the number. But not curious enough to motherfucking ask. Finally a voice answered. And not a very happy one at that.

"Hello?" the voice was loud in Gamzee's ear and he cringed slightly.

"Uh hey bro..uh..I need..."

"What the fuck do you want? And where the hell are you calling from?"

"O-oh uh. Well. Uhm the hospital..." Gamzee stammered out slowly, he usually wasn't this type of person. But whatever the doctors had him on was making him jittery. He hated that feeling. Not to mention the shouting in his ear didn't quite help. 'I mean er. Well I am in the hospital and I kinda sorta motherfucking need you right now..."

"You. You're what? Son of a bitch!" With a good portion of cursing and spitting, his brother finally spoke again. "I'm getting there, you little shit." That meant that he would be there in, oh, roughly fifteen minutes. Karkat went to sit in the chair beside the bed, almost taken aback by the shouting.

"Surely your bro understands?" Okay, whoa, pause. Karkat cringed at his own language. It was much too proper, certainly an influence of the adult in the room, but he shook it out. "I mean, he has to fucking get it right? I mean, he's... family?"

Gamzee shrugged. "I'm sure you all and motherfucking right. Nothing at all to worry about." He says after ending the call. He looked over at Karkat's brother curiously. "So motherfucker, did you and him have like, a thing? Is that why you have his number. I don't mean to pry. But man." he pulled himself onto his elbows, propping himself up somewhat. Even though it hurt. He would look all up and motherfucking stronger to his older bro. He liked to probed himself to his sibling.

He straightened and adjusted his clothes, cocking his head as he was addressed. "A thing? Oh, that sort of thing. No, no, I believe you are quite mistaken." Able to keep a mellow air about him, Vantas laughed lightly. "The two of us, our hands were forced and we needed to exchange contact information, for collaboratively, we were working on a... project, of sorts. We had no relationship of that kind, I do assure you." Karkat's teeth were grit in a mild sort of fear, hoping Gamzee didn't say anything too stupid, but, the damage had already been done.

"Oh I all up and see." Gamzee grinned slightly then looked over at Karkat. "Do you think Vriska'll wreak too much havoc? I motherfucking hope not. That would be vile." He let out a low sigh. "She'll probably just take all that shit and leave no money. But that would make you happy enough, right? I guess it wasn't exactly the best motherfucking habit there was." With the end of that he focused his eyes on the clock. Not begging it to move faster, instead just watching the movements of the hands. Interested.

"If she does take everything, I'm going to hunt her down and kick her ass, honest to god." Karkat did hate everything Gamzee did to himself, but as long as it made him happy, right? Vriska wasn't going to be fucking anyone over so soon. Idling at Gamzee's bedside, he put a hand on his friend's shoulder, feeling guilty that Gamzee used Karkat's hate for the habit as justification for... whatever this was, really.

"Man motherfucker, you don't have to all up and go do that." he had barely heard the words from his own mouth. The tick tock of the clock had him completely distracted. Especially as it neared his estimated time for his brother to arrive. He wasn't afraid of his bro, no that would be silly. But something about the drugs from the IV he was on. It was definitely those. Coursing through his veins, making them play jump rope and shit.

"What the motherfuck, did you do?" That was a very elegant entrance. Karkat jumped out of his seat and the other Vantas puffed an irritated sigh, sidestepping his hands folded behind his back.

"I see you still have yet to mature your language, Makara." Harsh, intimidating eyes turned their gaze to him.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?"

"Point blank." At this point, Vantas almost looked bored, staring at Gamzee instead of the one he was speaking to.

"Hey fucker, look at me, I'm talking to you!" He advanced with a loud step, fists at the ready.

"I believe the one you should be talking to is your bedridden brother." Vantas gestured to the center of the room, diverting the buffoon's attention.

Karkat, however, his eyes had gotten wide and as silently as possible, he slunk away, hoping that maybe he could somehow turn invisible.

Gamzee watched the scuffle, slightly intimidated. When the angry phrases subsided, he cleared his throat a little bit. "I motherfucking drove a car of the side of the highway? It was pretty fucking thrilling. Even the glass with its raining down and shit. Kinda like snowflakes." he grinned in admiration of the memories. The twinkling was pretty, even though it hurt like motherfucking hell. And even though he was in this situation. He was trying to make it better.

Taking a breath, Makara moved his wild hair out of the way, unable to even brush his fingers through it. Trying not to storm over to Gamzee's bedside, but instead walk, he grinned. "Oh really? Keep goin', tell all the motherfuck about it-" Cutting himself off, he couldn't even wait to finish the sentence before dealing a harsh clap on the side of his little brother's head. "What is motherfucking wrong with you, you sick twisted little asshole! I really hope you have a way to pay for this bullshit, because I sure as hell, am not!"

A ringing started up in his ear from the jostling movement from the hand. Gamzee grimaced. "I got my dealer to take back what I just got. She's gonna leave the money." he says instantly, all dopey nonsense completely wiped from his voice. When his brother was angry, his body was at stake. The clap to his head surprised him, it shouldn't have. Even though he was an adult now, he had still called him here. And that still warrented the violent rages. The insults weren't fazing him, he had been called worse. He felt a wetness on his cheek, and instantly cringed. Was he crying? Oh no, that would be the end of him. These damn drugs! Gamzee reached towards the needle connected to the IV, prepared to take it out. But he had to get past the square of tape to do that.

Karkat wanted to react, he really did. And in his own mind, he was pouncing to the rescue. Still, his feet were planted firmly and his eyes wide. It wasn't even the hit that shocked Karkat, but, that glimmering dropping from Gamzee's face. His older brother was quick to jerk at the wrist scratching at the tape, leaning in to get face to face. "Man up," he hissed. Releasing the grip, he snarled. "Why the hell am I even here? The fuck you want?"

Gamzee grimaced and wiped his eyes. "It's the motherfucking medicine they have me on. I just...I don't motherfucking know. I didn't mean for you to come. I was just trying to all up and tell you I was here. In case...you dropped by or something." the last part was a lie, he hardly ever dropped by, but the pain emanating from his wrist hurt. "And I would man up, just cant really move right now. So guess I'm at your mercy." the last statement was a sort of childish defyment.

He snorted, mildly amused at the pathetic excuse of resistance. "Yeah, the motherfucking meds." Mildly amused. Extremely agitated. "Don't talk to me like that, respect your superiors, you sack of shit."

Enough was enough. "Don't talk to him like that, fucktard!" He spat suddenly, forcing himself to act.

"Karkat, it would be wise to not get involved," Vantas warned in a murmur.

"Fuck you, and fuck how you're treating him! He called you because he's dealing with some shit right now, and he needs his older bro right now, but it's obvious you're nothing but a mentally unstable, ignorant, uncaring son of a bitch!"

Gamzee sat up instantly. Even though it tore at his wounds. And he was ure that under the blanket they were bleeding again. "Karkat just be quiet, for once in your life." he hadn't mean to be so harsh. He was usually mellow. But he was worried. His bro knew no bounds. "I mean er..." he should try to ammend himself. After all he had defending him. So he would just redirect the angry tension back to himself. "I mean I know he's a douche and all, but people can only tell him so many times."

Those words coming from Gamzee. Was Karkat supposed to actually stop now? He almost wanted to, he hesitated, but, he couldn't. This was his best friend they were talking about here. "Why should I? He's treating you like shit! Don't tell me you're gonna put up with it! He's just using you as a little fucking stress toy and taking out all his shortcomings on you, when he should be... What do good brothers do? Supporting you or some shit!"

"Listen here, asshole." Within moments, Karkat felt himself being the slightest bit elevated, a fist grasping the collar of his shirt. Karkat saw his own guardian shift out of the corner of his eye, but making no move to stop what was happening. "He's my brother, and I'll talk to him any way I motherfuckin' please, you got that?"

"Hey! Set him the motherfuck down! Don't touch him!" the words were flung out of his mouth like a trapeze artist flinging themselves off of a swing. He glared at his older brother. He could take it, when he was like that to him. But not to one of his bros! He looked over at the older Vantas with a glare. "Why aren't you doing anything! He's your brother for god's skaes!" he felt enraged that no one was stopping this cruelly dealt hand.

Vantas gave a nod of acknowledgement to Gamzee. "He was the one who provoked it," he explained, distracted from dealing a watchful eye. "If it escalates to the point in which it will become serious, I will interject."

Typical, that much, Karkat knew. Feeling panic rising, Karkat's hands struggled against Gamzee's brother's grip. "Still feeling cocky? Do you still want your ass handed to you?" Oh how small he felt, like he was slowly shrinking away from existence. But he growled in just a bit of defiance. It quirked up into a brief whine. "I think, you motherfucking, do!"

"Makara, that's enough." Saved by the bystander, Karkat hit the ground with an oof, grateful that his flinch had been pointless. His moneymaker was fine.

Gamzee had bolted upright at his brothers words, and he for sure knew the cuts had torn worse. Along with the needle in his arm. The silent cry of now settled back down into his stomach and he reclined into his bed. "If you want to give a motherfucking thrashing. I'm right here motherfucker." he spoke to his brother, a twisted grin atop his face. He closed his eyes and took a breath. A breath to calm his unsteady nerves, his shaking body, and his jittery veins.

What a sick thing to say, that was generally the basis of Karkat's reaction. "No-" he already choked on the word, coughing. Nobody would be hitting his bffsie.

"Karkat, just stand down," his guardian murmured, lifting him to his feet. Scrambling, he shoved the other man aside in an attempt to fling to Gamzee again, standing tall once he reached him and covering him sheepishly.

"No one's getting thrashed," he stated firmly, eyes narrowed.

"Hey off, it's fine." Gamzee mumbled and shoved at the other. The stitches were torn. He felt sick to his stomach. He looked down wondering if the blood would be thickening through the blanket. His head was dizzy. He was dizzy, and felt like something was decending down on him. He weakly shoved again and mumbled 'off' another time. He shouldn't have called his bro, why would he motherfucking do that? Not with his friend here. That was such a stupid idea, now that he thought about it.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hurt you or anything did I?" He'd seen that face before. Only earlier today. "Hey, hey, stay awake man, the drugs shouldn't be knocking you out or anything?"

With sudden alarm, the older Vantas pushed the younger away, lifting the blanket and grimacing. "Call a nurse. There's blood seeping through the bandages. Perhaps we should all leave. This was not a good plan. It is probably much too arduous for all three of us to be here, let us go."

The older brother was already gone, loudly flagging down a "good for fucking nothing" nurse, while Karkat was being dragged away. "No, I don't want to leave again!"

"I'm fine motherfuckers." was nonetheless rolling from Makara's mouth. His touch on reality was burning again. His vision was blurring in and out as his head lightly rocked from one side to the other. Until he couldn't handle the burning sensatino, eating him whole. He felt like a fire had started in his arm, he could almost taste the glames as they made their way up his body. They devoured him. They licked at his blood. And carressed his lips with their own beads of crimson delight.

Somehow, after the whole ordeal, Karkat had convinced his cousinbrother to let him stay with Gamzee, and he sat there the entire time, waiting for those eyes to flicker open again. A little fire blazed every time he heard the buffoon's voice outside, but even moreso when the other Vantas either calmly responded, or worse, didn't respond at all. Shouldn't he fight back? But noooo, only when it was necessary. Tch, fuck those stupid mottos.

Gamzee was walking in a forest. There was a shadow loomig above him, and when he looked up he saw a crow. The crow descended on him and attacked him. It had his brothers eyes. Gamzee jolted from his nightmare, sitting immediately. He intook a sharp breath and layed back down again. It was a terrible terrible dream. Although hardly realistic, he would never associate his brother with a crow. That wasn't his syle.

Karkat had been drifting off himself, exhausted from the say, and jerked from the sudden movement. "What happened? You okay? How long was I out?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "You feeling any better? They patched you up for the second time, you were out like a light. Hey... What time is it? Our brothers stopped arguing. I didn't even register that."

Gamzee looked over at the other. "Yeah I'm motherfucking fine. I don't know what time it is... hey? Will you send him in here? My brother, I want to talk to him alone." the words were soft, but not groggy in the slgihtest. He was completely aware of his surroundings. He looked up to the clock, "its not too late. It's been about forty five minutes I think. But oh please will you? I really need to talk to him."

"Alone?" Karkat's face contorted. "I, but, gh- Fine. Be right there." Somehow removing himself from the seat, he stepped outside with great reluctance. "Hey asshole, your brother wants to see you." With a heavy grunt, you could hear him rising, and bluntly shouldering Karkat out of the way. "What is it now," he growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gamzee looked up at him shakily. The words he was going to say fled from his mouth. He had nothing to say. He completely forgot. He was silently flipping his shit now. "I was just gonna say...you need a motherfucking haircut motherfucker." the words came out of nowhere. They were probably the stupidest things he had ever said. "I mean. I'm pretty sure a baby is all up and in that shit." he covered his face with one arm, his body was tensing.

Exhaling sharply, he ran a hand down his face, eye twitching. "You've gotta be the most retarded motherfuck around, and that, is one of the hardest fucking positions to reach." Glaring harshly, he was taking note of the hair comment, trying to prove he could still comb through it. Which, really didn't work, considering the brutish huff as he ripped out a locks in the endeavor. "Now why'd you goddamn call me in the first fucking place, if all you want me to do is sit around and be a lazy asshole like you?"

Gamzee shrugged, he was used to the abuse from years of it."Yeah. I know I motherfucking disappointed you. Got myself in this motherfucking mess. At least I saved one bro from getting inured. I just wanted my bro." the words were slightly mumbled. "But. You can all up and motherfucking go if you want I guess. Don't know why you're still here anyway motherfucker." his eyes flicked to the clock again, and watched the second tick around.

"Fuck you, I'll stay as long as I want. Not like I can go back to my motherfuckin' nap anyway." He wasn't disappointed, that really wasn't the case. In fact, he could give less of a shit of how what happened happened. "'Sides, that fairy-footed douchebag was gonna fuckin' ruin my beauty sleep anyway. Rather be with an idiot than an asshole. Don't get me wrong, you're your fair share of motherfucking asshole! Get better soon, cuntfuck, I'm not waiting around too damn long to drive you home."

"Just get motherfucking out!" he hadn't meant to say it so loudly, it was really a yell, but it wasn't exactly and inside voice. He had gotten angry. He got angrier easier when he was sober. After all he was a lot like the brother standing in front of him. Enough that he could smile wickedly, cruelly even. A crazed look in his eye. Just scare the man out. "Just get motherfucking out motherfucker. I've seen enough of you for a motherfucking long time."

Alright, now this was fucked up. And the buffoon was puzzled as all hell. Yet, somehow, that didn't stop him at all. He didn't even flinch. Instead he burst into laughter, chest heaving in the hysterical gasps. "You're growing up, motherfucker. But that's no fucking way to talk to your superiors! Such a dirty fucking mouth! You want me to leave? Make me."

Gamzee pressed his lips together tightly. "Would you really like me motherfucker?" He could make his eyes twinkle in the most innocent of ways. With a grin set to his mouth, although it was just a mask, he tore the doctors patch off from over the IV. He was in some sort of state. Something caused by the abrupt lack of drug. He pulled out the need, only wincing very slightly. He turned and pressed his feet to the floor. And when stood, he did not stumble.

"Hah, wow, you are really a sicker fuck than I thought you were. I'm proud of you, ass. Now since you're all motherfucking well, get your little douche's friend to drive you home. Don't try to fucking call me for something this stupid again." But wait, no, he really wanted that challenge. Fuck! He shouldn't have said shit! Folding his arms over his chest, he stood his ground. "Ladies motherfucking first, sis."

Gamzee scowled again, and he took steps toward the other. Then a smile lit up his face. He started humming a tune behind closed lips. He tilted his head to the side as he studied his brother. His flat palm ran over the bed as he made his way closer to the other. "I was thinking of trying a new color of face point. You see Ive been fascinated with the color red recently... I've been looking at all the different shades." And with that he took a swing for his brothers nose.

He refused to stagger. Hell no. That was not a thing Makaras did. With a whipping sort of motion, he resurfaced his face, smiling toothily and inhaling, despite the blood already dribbling from his nostrils to his top lip. It made a disgusting sort of bubbling noise, but he didn't mind. With an exhale, he "aaaah"d. "Damn! That felt good. But you're still not putting all you motherfuckin' got into the swing, sister! Fuckin' flattered you're using me as your mannequin, though." Wiping his lip with a steady thumb, he curved the blood to extend his smile, mimicking Gamzee's regular style of makeup. "Am I beautiful yet?"

Gamzee peered up unhappily. Of course his brother would respond that way. Dabbing his finger in the blood he made a smiley face on his brother's cheek [:o)] and smiled himself. "Maybe now." he brought his hand down to the others neck and was tempted to poke the other with his not so ordinarily long finger names, but he was also tempted to presses his hand into the other's windpipe and crush it. But with a tiny wink he dropped his hand. Putting hands to the other's shoulders, he shoved forcefully. "I am no girl motherfucker. And neither are you." he said as he brought up his knee in a hasty motion, all to happy to make his brother fall to the floor and whimper. He was hoping that would happen.

The pain, god, all he wanted to do was fall to the ground and groan! But nooo, that wasn't what Makaras do, as was already well-known. "Damn!" he shouted out, barking a laugh. "I fucking hate you too, motherfucker!" He said, not missing a beat to grab Gamzee by the back of the neck and pull him in as they dropped to their knees. Oh, he was sure to initiate the hardest damn vice grips he could, refusing to release him until he whined. "Man, this is just like old fuckin' times, don't you think?"

"Yeah motherfucker. Just like old times." The pain searing over his spine was deafening. He felt like he was floating away. Almost. Because he for sure knew that he was still there. With the hand clasping at his neck. He grabbed at his bro's arm with one hand. He made sure to let his nails dig in. He was having a hard time trying to not make a noise. No. He wouldn't make a noise this time. "You dirty and bloody. And me motherfucking amazing." he said the words as calmly as he could manage.

"Hah! You're hysterical!" Those nails, he really had to start trimming them. What was worse? Long hair or long nails? Brother Makara thought the latter. "Oh bullshit," he grunted, shoving Gamzee away harshly, and climbing to his own feet once more. "Fuck this, you're still boring!" Truthfully? He wasn't in the mood. Okay no, that wasn't truthful. His brother was already injured, so that gave him an unfair advantage. If he was going to kick his lil bro's ass, it'd be fair and square. "Thanks for the makeup lesson, faggot. See you around."

Gamzee stood slowly, his spine still hurt though and it was a terrible experience. "It's not exactly a free lesson. I'll pick up your payment later motherfucker." Gamzee was tempted to go after his bro. But he just felt sore. Everywhere. "Although I hope that will be the last time I see you. At least, maybe until you get a hair cut? Because that shit really does need to be tamed." he murmured. His legs hurt too from being forced into a kneeling position, so it was a tad bit difficult as he made his way back to the hospital bed.

His brother left with a chortle, wiping the drying blood on his sleeve, and saying no more. But. Blood? Needless to say Karkat was alarmed, and the only thing keeping him calm was the man he was sitting next to. Hesitantly, he stood at the door. "Hey Gamzee... I called Tavros. I just... thought he should know. Do you want to talk to him?" Karkat hoped to god Gamzee did. Otherwise the promise he'd made to Tavros and "getting back to him" might as well fly out the window.

"Oh shit motherfucker. I didn't want to make him all up and worry." that was his only response to the other. He cautiously moved his neck to the side. Okay, so his bro hadn't done any bone damage. Or muscle damage hopefully. Although it may be bruised up pretty bad. Slowly he looked up at Karkat. He wiped his hand on the hospital gown. The smears of blood, but this time it wasn't his blood, but instead his brothers.

"The hell happened in here anyway? I saw your bro leave all fucked up..?" The kind of talk that took place, Karkat could only imagine. Glancing out the window, the sun was getting dangerously low to the horizon, and Karkat knew he'd be kicked out soon. "I don't want to go," he muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets. 'I don't want to go home. I don't want to go anywhere familiar. I just want to get out. And this is my escape. Gamzee. That's who.' "So are you staying the night here or- Shit, is that blood again? Goddamn it Gamzee, stop moving so damn much!"

"S'not my blood motherfucker. Naw. Don't really like this room. It's all up and bland. We should stop at the bank. I have some money I could give you. Y'know. For wrecking your car and all." Gamzee stood up again and rubbed the back of his neck, which made him cringe a little. "Let's say bro and I had a little strife. Hm?" he murmured and looked at the clock. It was later now. "Man motherfucker. Where are my clothes? This thing is thin as paper." he rubbed the hospital material between his fingers and chuckled.

Karkat cracked a weak little smile at Gamzee's joke, and turned to where he'd sworn he'd seen the clothes. "Hold on, they were right... Oh, here you go. Don't worry about the car... It'd probably be a better investment to get a new one anyway." Awkwardly turning away, Karkat hummed at the wall, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet back to his heels again. "So... What did you guys fight about? Oh sorry, strife."

Gamzee pulled on the clothes. "Er. I'm not really motherfucking sure bro. We just sorta faught. That's how it is between us."as he was pulling his shirt over his head, he started walking to Karkat. "Not like you havent seen me naked before." he said in the others ear then chuckled and shook his head. "No. Do you have the money for a car? I can chip in. Least I can all up and motherfucking do."

Face flushed, Karkat stepped away, keeping the fluster level down. "Naw, no money, nope, nope, but he's driving us, that one guy, out there, yeah." Beautifully executed. Peeking out, Karkat swung around the doorframe. "Ready to go?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, let us go. You know, I was reading a very interesting article on the evolution of clockwork throughout history. Did you know that the ancient people of, oh where was the place-"

"Yeah yeah, blah blah. You can tell me about it later you don't have to bitch right now. Let's go Gamzee!"

"Ah, I see. You have no intentions of paying for the medical treatment your friend has received."

The desperation on Karkat's face told all. "If we can just sneak out-"

"Shhh, calm, little one. It is already taken care of. Are we all set? Gamzee, do you feel you are fit to travel in such a condition?"

Gamzee cocked his head at the two cousins, then cringed ever so slightly. "I'm fine motherfucker. I was gonna all up and pay. I have money..." he walked out further into the waiting room. Following behind Karkat like a good little puppy. "And thanks motherfucker." he murmured then looked at Karkat again. He was so different when they were around this other man. It was strange. He shouldn't try pretending being different then he was. That was like grappe faygo tryna be orange.

Karkat hung his head, idling behind the two as they walked. Vantas, however, held his head high and dignified, waving goodbye to the giggling nurses as he left.

"You still have the Honda," Karkat commented, running a hand over the black hood.

"Indeed." It was older, definitely, but well-maintained. "Now boys, who wants the front seat? Oh, what's it called again... I always forget!"

"Shotgun."

"Yes, yes, silly me. Well you can both occupy the backseat if you wish. Just keep it pg." Alright, he could not have said that without the chuckle. Could anyone have?

"Wait, what?" But his cousin had already slipped into the vehicle.

Gamzee cocked his head at the other Vantas. "Man." with a shake of his head, a slgiht chuckle, and a glance at Karkat, Gamzee slid into the back seat. He head lolled back against it. "You don't have to worry about it going about anything motherfucker. Although people do kiss in kids movies. And theres a whole bunch of sexual tension and undertone. Ay, motherfucker?" he laughed a bit, and looked out the window.

Sexual... undertone? While Karkat was silently freaking out about what his cousin was thinking, his cousin was chuckling away. "I must agree with you. Those Disney movies are progressively making the scenes of lip contact much more... how would you say... intense, do you not think so? Evolving with the changing years of course. Princess and the Frog, now that was heated."

"Just! Stop fucking talking. Please?"

Gamzee chuckled and shook his head. Man, what was that motherfucker talking about? "Karkat, aren't we cuddle bros? I don't see no motherfucking cuddling happening. Nope, no one cuddlin' up their best bro over here." Makara grinned and widened his eyes a bit. As if he were completely appalled that such a thing was happening.

Karkat saw grey eyes flicker curiously in the mirror, and felt himself pale once more. "I don't know if it'd be a good idea! To, cuddle I mean. You are hurt after all, and what if the stitches come undone again or something? It's not like we can drive back or anything!"

"I can drive slower for the both of you, if you'd like."

"Not helping!"

"If you don't want to you just gotta say so bro." Gamzee patted the other's head and reclined into the seat. He looked out the window and lgithly rubbed the sore spot on the back of his neck. He was sure that the bruise was already forming. "Uh thanks for driving me and all motherfucker." he murmured and rapped his fingers on his knee.

"It's not that..." Karkat muttered in response.

"I understand, I understand, it is because I am here. Not to worry however, little one. We are almost to your home."

"It's not you! It's just... Okay, it's you. But just because you're an adult and all, no offence meant."

"None taken!"

"Why do you keep rubbing your fucking neck like that?"

"Me?" Gamzee looked at him. "Hurt's is all." he mumbled then tried to move his hair just a bit, twisted his neck to look at it. But of course that came to no avail and he merely looked like a dog chasing his own tail. He flicked his hair back down into the place it had been previously. "That's how it's been since forever. Bro likes to grab the back of my neck. Not sure why really. It makes me feel like a motherfucking kitten really."

"I could see that," the driver interjected when Karkat hissed at the sight of the bruise.

"Damn, that shit is nasty..." he murmured, reaching out at it.

"Your brother does have a sort of power complex. Always superior, correct?"

"I don't care if he's got a mental illness, if he touches my friend, again, I'm going to kick his ass!"

"Yes yes, because you are fully capable of that."

"Are you trying to say I'm not?"

"I'm positive those were not the words that exited my mouth, dear Karkat."

"You were being fucking sarcast-"

"Oh, would you look at that, here we are. Looks as if you two were not able to get very far. It was nice meeting you, sleep well boys. Good night!"

"Don't just kick us out now-"

"Good night!"

Gamzee watched the exchange between the two, and didn't really know what to say beyond a quick thank you to his driver. He climbed out of the car, and stood on the sidewalk. He was wating for Karkat, and was nervously rubbing the back of his neck again. His eyes followed the other. He was suddenly just so...tired. He wasn't really sure why. And he was wondering what was up with the two Vantas'.

Karkat continued his bickering, whereas the other only laughed while he tried to push him out of the vehicle. "Go! You friend is waiting for you!"

"Hey! No, you have to explain!"

"Goodbye!"

And the car was off. And Karkat was left behind, to sulk, and usual pastime that his cousin gave him. "Gh! The gall of that douchebag! Every time! Asshole didn't even drop us off at your house. I can drive you- Okay fuck that idea. I know it's probably really fucking stupid, but do you want me to walk you home or something? I don't want to be the asshole that leaves his friend hanging. Or you could spend the night? Doubt anyone's going to be using that other bed for a while anyway."

Gamzee looked at him for a moment. "Uh I can walk home motherfucker. It's not too far away really. Just a few gallops along miracle way, hm?" he cracked a grin and stuffed his hands into his pockets, his more normal slouch coming back to his shoulders. He took a few steps the way towards his house. At least they he thought was to his house. He looked up to the stars. Maybe those motherfuckers could show him the way.

"Hey idiot. Your house is the other way?" Tapping the taller boy on the shoulder, Karkat turned him around to face the other direction. I'll just go ahead and fucking take you..." Heavily sighing and fuming, he took the stoner's hand, leading him onward. "How do you not remember the way to your own house for fuck's sake?" Well, it didn't matter much did it? Wasn't like Gamzee left all that often. Or maybe he did? The world would never know. "Would you hurry up?" he asked, tugging.

Gamzee's head flicked towards the direction of his friend. "But man. Look at the stars. Those are like fucking miracles. How do those little globes of light stay up there? They only show their beauty at night. I just want to look, while it's all up and dark outside. While its motherfucking night, cause then those little motherfuckers are all out and twinkling and shit. Tipping their hats and say hello to me. Eh, Karkat?" he grinned and looked up at the stars again. He didn't fidget, just watched them.

"Is that all you want to do? You cheesy piece of shit, fine. I guess we can sit in the wet fucking grass and piss ourselves with pure love until the morning light. Since we obviously have nothing better to do. Like... Oh I don't know. Sleep? Ghh. Fine, lay the fuck down and I'll be there in a second. Just gotta text someone..." Shooting a brief text to Tavros, Karkat dropped the phone before dropping to the spot beside it. "Stars are annoying. Glowing obnoxiously all the goddamn time. Oh look at me, I'm so happy! Humanity's just a shithole of misery, yaaay!"

"Man motherfucker. Just gotta let them incase you or some shit. Then maybe it'll be like the bubbles in that soda, y'know? Like you're just sitting there in the bottle then bam! Someone let's you all and motherfucking out. And you're just happy, you're zipping out of it." Gamzee chuckled and reclined into the grass with his arms in a relaxed position behind his head. The water from the grass was seeping into his clothes and into his bandages. He didn't care though. He was just happy, gazing at the sky.

"Everything is fucking wet! Jesus!" God it was so uncomfortable, settling down. So instead he sat, refusing to lay just yet. "Why did you have to pick tonight of all fucking night to stare up at the stars with your twinkly eyes?" Oh, like it even mattered. Gamzee wasn't moving. And if he did, there was no chance of him getting home safely. Or getting home at all. Giving in, Karkat sprawled out, tense as the fabric of his shirt and jeans absorbed all the moisture they could. "That's the Orion constellation, right? Or whatever the fuck it's called."

Gamzee looked up at it. "Hell if I know. What right do people have naming the sky anyway. It is what it is, y'know? It was there before all the fancy names and shit. Didn't need it when the cavemen were running about. Nope." he smiled again and turned his head to the side briefly. Just to look at Karkat. "Y'know. You're too motherfucking tense. You need to relax. Take a chill pill man." Makara let out a slow chuckle and look up again.

"I'm drowning in a puddle of earth sweat, and you want me to relax? Fuck you man. And fuck your philosophy. What if those stars actually are something or someone up there, huh? What if it just fucks your caveman stories with the long rod of logic? Ooooh, spooky, science exists." He wasn't actually mad or riled up at all, he'd just been much too quiet as of late. Much too quiet. And everyone knew that Karkat shutting up for long periods of time was never a good thing. So he had Gamzee to take it out on.

Gamzee looked at him. "Well then I guess that motherfucker's having one hell of a time watching us, huh?" he grinned and turned on his side completely. "Here, let me have all your earth sweat." with a cock to his head, Gamzee slung an arm over the other and nuzzled his face into the other's neck. He could almost feel the vibrations of growls deep in the other's throat, but he was imagining that, wasn't he?

"I'm trying to get angry here, fucktard! You're really not helping situations!" He was growling, readying the little power he had before squirming suddenly. Egh, what was the use. If Gamzee wanted to hug, he was going to hug and that's all there was to it. "Take all the damn earth sweat, you bastard. You're the one who brought this upon me anyway." Grumbling, he shifted. "What do you think that asshole in the sky is thinking?"

"He's thinking, man he's thinking it so motherfucking hard, that he want's you to all up and snuggle me." he grinned, he tried to say it in a voice that would prove he had some unworldly cosmic power. He pulled the other closer, almost halfway ontop of himself and closed his eyes. "You said something about sleep earlier, motherfucker?"

"Oh hell no, I'm not sleeping here! We're going to be eaten alive by all the bugs and mosquitoes and everything! Gamzee, seriously, if you don't want to sleep out here, like how I'm about to leave you, just ring the buzzer okay?" However, Karkat made no move to remove himself from Gamzee's arms. "If you fall asleep, I swear to christ I am not joking about leaving you here. I hope you get run over by a truck or something."

"Mhm motherfucker. Sweet dreams now." he kissed Karkat's forehead and layed back. He let his eyelids close. Let sleep overtake him. He was happy for dreams to overtake him. He was overly excited to see what they might be. What sort of secrets they might reveal to him about himself. That's what dreams were about.

"Wow, okay, just go ahead and ignore everything I just fucking, no big deal. Ugh. You. Seriously. Fine. I guess... just a little won't hurt..." With the intention of sleeping for only a few moments, he let himself silently drop off, lulled to sleep by the soft humming Gamzee's breath made.


	15. John, ii won thii2 admiit iit

It's only the fifteenth chapter, not like you would get the idea by now.

* * *

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

EB: do you think i could stay the night?

EB: if not that's fine.

EB: i don't want to impose or anything.

TA: go ahead

twinsArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB]

Hurrying to change out of his work clothes, Sollux hopped through the living room, dress pants hooked on his toes. "Shit! Uh, come in! Wait, door'th locked, fuck!" Hopping over, he opened the door and ushered John. "Hey, what'th goin' on?" Sollux asked hurriedly, grinning as he shimmied out of the pants. "Thit down, be there in a thec."

"Uh thanks. Next time, just so you know. I can lend a hand." he grinned, not realizing the implication in his words, and took the advice. He sat, but was stiff, he didn't want to intrude. He had driven all day. He had been thinking to himself all day. He felt so stupid for having a temper tantrum in front of Sollux. For Karkat egging him on like that. The fact that Karkat had kissed him had been on his mind for several hours. He decided that he would just forget about it. That he would cleanse his body through Sollux, in a way. He was Captor's, not Vantas' and he had had no right to kiss him. No. None at all.

Pulling a shirt over his head, he stopped in front of John. "Why tho glum chum?" he inquired, referring to the unhappy grimace that Egbert had plastered on his face. "How wath your day? I'm going to go ahead and make mythelf a thandwich, but you can keep talking, I can hear you." Skipping away happily, he got to work, dirtying the kitchen up already, only thinking about the fact his show was coming on in about fifteen minutes. "Talk fath-t..." he muttered under his breath, but still smiling.

"Oh no it's nothing. At all. I'm sorry for barging in on you like this. I'll figure out something tomorrow. Don't worry." there was nothing more he wanted to say. He had thought out everything already today and he didn't feel like repeating it. "And I can pay you back in some way...make you breakfast or something." that phrase was a tad quieter. He didn't want to ruin Captor's nightly routine. Sure, he didn't know it, but no better way not to ruin something than just not speaking, right?

Sandwich in hand, Sollux tossed himself over the back of the couch. "That thcowl ith not a 'nothing' thort of thcowl," he remarked, taking a bite. "But whatever. If a kid doethn't wanna talk about it, he doesthn't wanna talk about it. Tho, let'th watch thomething? Usually on thethe night-th I watch my favorite show... But you gotta promithe not to laugh, okay? Actually, you know what? Thince you're here we can watch a movie! Karkat thaid you like movieth right? Or thomething like that? I really can't remember for the life of me."

John smiled a bit and shrugged. "Naw, I'm not gonna let you miss your favorite show br-. So yeah. Don't worry. I won't laugh. That wouldn't be very nice. Just go ahead and turn it on." he was a little disheartened from the last of Captors speech-ish phrase. He opened up his smile wider, just a tad bit. He was trying to show his sincerity. He was being complerely sincere. Yep. Think it, be it, act it. With a cool collective breath he rested his head back a little and looked at the TV.

"Want a bite?" Sollux offered, ready to remove a chunk. "It'th turkey. I hope you like turkey? Anyway." Flipping the remote up to his own hand, he flipped the tv on, doing his best to chew quietly.

"Naw, I'm good." John said quietly. His eyes flcikered to the show that was on the TV and smiled a little bit to himself."Thanks anyway." he looked back at Sollux and grinned at the other. Only a little slightly humored. However he quickly turned to look back at the screen. A reached up and started to htroke his finger's through his hair.

"The epithode shouldn't take too long, it'th only like, twentyish minuteth in all. Thith week anyway. Which thuckth. But it'th good thince the finale ith coming up thoon." Distracted by John combing his hair, Sollux smiled, taking his wrist and kissing his hand. "Tho theriouthly, what have you been up to all day, busy boy? What kind of adventureth do you have to tell me about?" Egbert seemed like the type to have to do something, unlike Karkat who just sat at home all day. "You're not getting away with telling me you that on the couch all fucking day."

"Uh huh." he smiled at the kiss laid to his hand. "Well I guess technically I have been sitting all day. I drove basically. All day." he shrugged and twisted his hand a little so that he was instead holding the other's hand instead of his wrist just being held. He gently brought it to his lips and brushed his lips across the knuckles of Captor's hand then let go of it gently. Having lowered it down. He didn't want to prohibit the sandwhich eating that was happening, oh no. That would be rude. Very rude especially since Sollux had worked all day.

"Drove all day? Why'th that?" he questioned, glancing off in the distance before reverting his eyes back and clamping his teeth down on the bread once more. Yup, a couple of more commercials to kill time with. Suddenly, Sollux widened his mouth, yawning before adjusting his yellow shirt. 'Damn, I'm more tired than I thought...'

John smiled a tad bit to himself. "Had nothing better to do. I got some really cool stuff...a few towns away. Guess I did stop to shop for a bit." he mumbled then closed his mouth, he felt as if he had been rambling. He brought his now free hand up to his neck,and just ever so slightly cupped it. He didn't know why. He just did it.

"Jethuth, that'th far off. You really did go driving. What'd you buy?" Taking a final bite, he put an arm around John and moved close, sighing from exhaustion. "Anything intereth-ting?" Where the hell did he go shopping? IKEA? Why would you need to drive a 'few towns away?' Did few mean one or four? Ah well. Captor felt it would be wise to shush the inquisitive voices and let the questions be answered in due time.

"Mhm. Nothing cool I assure you. Just a few movies." John let his head lay on Sollux's shoulder, but only barely. He liked the feeling of Sollux, the way his body felt against his own. "I didn't really go out to shop, just to drive. But yeah. I got some movies and stuff." he mumbled and looked up at Sollux's tired face. Carefully he moved up a hand to lightly stroke his hair. "Your hair's soft." he murmured then lapsed back into silence and let his hand drop. He wanted to move in closer, so he could smell Captor. Yes smell, because he smelled delicious.

"Mmmm, thankth. It'th all in the conditioner," he joked. "What movieth? We can watch them later. I'm up for it." Clacking his teeth together for no particular reason, he then ran his tongue over his lip, thinking. "Hey... Do you ever think about... thingth?" Whoa, what a weird and barely coherent question. "Ugh, thorry, my mind'th getting away from me again. You can ignore me, I'm juth-t being a freak ath usual." A low purring in his throat he shifted closer. "Thnuggle me, dummy."

"Hm..just some classics." he murmured and looked up at Sollux with questioning eyes. "Things? You're not a freak." he murmured and did what he said. He wrapped an arm over the other's chest so that his hand rested on the other shoulder, but didn't prohibit his view of the television. He also didn't lean to heavily on the other. He was afraid that he might be too heavy and end up crushing the other. However he did move his face closer into the neck of the other, and just laid it there."If anything. I'm the freak." he whisper mumbled into Sollux's neck.

"Lieth," Sollux countered quickly, clutching onto John and letting his eyes flutter. "Yeah... juth-t like... thingth. Everything. You know? I gueth it doethn't really matter. What clathicth? I don't really know any. I don't watch movieth, ever. Too long to keep my attention thpan, I dunno." Exhaling, he buried his face into John's hair. "You're the good kind of freak. I like that. I like you."

John smiled to himself, he was relieved. After what he had done this morning. After he gave that one thing he could never take back. "I'm glad. I like you too. And just some Nic Cage movies. He's so...just amazing. My friend likes him a lot too. Although we haven't hung out in a while." he mumbled and let his eyes close. His eyes were so near the other's neck that his eyelashes fluttered lightly against the skin.

Shuddering, he squirmed a little, but quickly got used to the feeling. "Oh really? Which friend? I wonder if I've met them before... Probably though, I mean... We are in the thame thircle of aquaintantheth? Okay maybe not. But you should introduthe me thometime. I'd be happy to show you off to my friendth if you want. But probably not. Shit. I'll juth-t shut up now." Brainstorming which friend John could've been talking about, Sollux spoke again, even if he felt he'd been rambling. "Nic Cage ith the one that had the threeway with the declaration of independenthe or thomething, right?"

"I. Will completely ignore that comment for the sake of your sanity. Because I am very passionate about him. Uh. I don't know if you have! Her name is Vriska, Vriska Serket. But, no, I'd love to meet you friends. I like your voice." the end of phrase was marked with a tiny kiss to the neck, where his lips were closest. He had a tiny upturn to the pair of rosy flesh, the grin was shining on his face. Even though no one could actually see it. John was just an optimistic and happy guy.

"Oh ho ho, passionate? I thee. I'm th-tarting to fear that I might have thome competition? Heheh..." 'He... likes my voice? But no one likes my voice. What the hell is he lying on about?' "Ahh, Vrithka. Of courthe I know her... Yup." Mixed feelings on the subject, Sollux would prefer to shake it all off, and that's what he did. "Oh, gimme a thecond." Tearing himself away, he scampered to grab a blanket draped over the chair on the other side of the living room, returning to lay it over John before scooching underneath it with him.

At first John had been fearfull when he got up to leave. But smiled when the other returned with the blanket. He dipped his hair under and cuddled back up to Sollux. He felt so warm and cozy, and it was making his eyes just a little droopy. But he just blinked to keep his eyes open. There was a subject that he needed to approach, a lightly blush had appeared over the bridge of his nose and on his cheeks. "Hey Sollux..uhm... about this morning..." he started slowly, his head still covered by the blankets.

Well that had caught him off guard, needless to say, as his hazel eyes widened a bit in fear. 'Shit!' Whoops, his phobia was catching up to him! He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to talk about their 'relationship' or where he saw them in twenty years, that was a big no no! So... just playing dumb, that was a good idea right? "What about it?" The words came out more curtly than had been intended, and he struggled to amend it. "I mean, yeah?" Well that sounded innocent enough. Acting as if he truly had no idea what John was talking about. "What ith it?" He had to push more honeyed words. Maybe it would drive John away from the subject. But who knew? Egbert was pretty damn stubborn. Or just oblivious sometimes.

John was a little surprised by the reaction and just laughed a bit. Like Sollux's reaction was silly. He felt a little disheartened but not too bad. "Are you afraid of what I'm gonna say? You shouldn't be." he let out enough slightly laugh. "I just meant I wasn't gonna tell anyone. So you don't get in trouble." With a smile he emerged from the blanket and snuggled into again, another light kiss, to the shoulder this time. He wanted to say something like 'you were amazing' because it was true. But it was just so awkward, and he could never force out those words. Much to embarrassing.

Damn! He'd seen right through you! "No, no, I wathn't afraid," Sollux lied, assuring Egbert with another quick nuzzle. "But... Thankth." Wow. That was actually... Ridiculously thoughtful. People weren't usually this nice, were they? Sollux really had to go meet some new friends, didn't he? Some that actually made him feel good from time to time instead of plain old shitty. "Even if I do get in trouble... It'th not alwayth about the thekth, you know?" Hahaha! Way to be cheesy as all hell!

John grinned happily content and snuggled into him just ever so slightly more. "Yeah. I know. But the...bedroom activities were nice as well." his cheeks flared up in color and he hid his face under the blanket again. He took several quiet as he could be deep breaths, trying to calm the tomato like coloring in his face. He couldn't believe he had said something like that! He was never so...open with things like that. He always just nodded and smiled quietly. But he was different around Sollux. He was a nonvirgin little boy who could be whoever he wanted.

"Pfffft!" Sollux couldn't hold back the snicker, and the barks of laughter that came after. No, no, he had to cover his mouth quickly. "Thorry, thorry!" He was quickly apologizing, making up for the slip up, and biting his lip again. "I enjoyed it too. You were very..." He struggled to find the right word to describe it, but grinned to reassure he thought only positively. However, he did regret how he acted throughout it. But no, he had to stop thinking like that! No regrets, bad. Never regretting.

John blushed again and shook his head. "It's fine. Uh. You don't have to compliment me." he mumbled and stared at the TV. He was suddenly much too aware of every part of him that was touching Sollux. He blushed a little deeper but wouldn't move away. Instead he watched the colors and movements of people on the screen. Then he turned to Sollux and quickly pecked him on the lips, then looked back at the screen yet again. He wanted th eother to know that he wasn't mad or anything.

"What if I want to?" Sollux replied smugly, smirking before sinking into the silence between the two of them. Until he was shaken, that was. But John seemed to pretend easily enough the kiss had never happened. Staring for a moment, Sollux shook his head and smiled. Sure, the show was probably boring to John with no context to it, but Captor just appreciated the fact that he was putting up with it. "Almoth-t over," he murmured guility.

Subconsciously John just barely stroked his finger tips down the middle of Captor's thigh to his knee. "Oh okay." he gave acknowledgement to the statment. Not really caring. He was content with cuddling Sollux. The background noise was nice, it kept everything from being too silent and he didn't really pay attention all too much. It was background noise, and that was all. Watching the figures didn't bore him either. They were all kinda cut in their own way. And John entertained himself with the thought of them and their lives. According to what he thought they might be like.

Without much warning to the poor boy, Sollux pulled him down, sprawling out on the couch with an arm draped over John. He was tired of sitting up, and why not pull John close at the waist while he was at it. But of course, there was the adjusting of blanket to tend to, and he tucked it in on John's neck before entangling their legs comfortably.

John's mind whirled for a second in surprise at the sudden change in position. He smiled and glanced up at Sollux. He could be really sweet and cuddly, although John knew there was another side to him after the day he had had. With a tiny smirk plastered on his face, he gently rubbed circles on Sollux's leg with his toe. Just a feather light touch.

Humming a gentle tone, Sollux pressed John's foot between his calves. "Cut that out, I'm ticklish," he teased, blowing air at Egbert's ear. "Unleth you want a tickle fight? To which I would be happy to oblige!" His fingers dug into John's side, squirming and wiggling as he hoped to god the kid was actually ticklish. Or Sollux would just be making a fool of himself.

John instantly tenssed at the air, and his back arched under the finger. "Nnn nnnn Sollux." he started wiggling around trying to move away from him. A few giggles left his mouth and he scolded himself. Guy's don't giggle! "Gaaah. Nnnnnn." at this point John used his other foot to rub the same light feathery touches over the other's foot. It was done rather sloppily though, as he was still squirming around. "Eeeeeee!"

"Heeheehee!" Confidence growing with each little noise, he finally propped himself up at the giggles, laughing as he now utilized both hands as tickling mechanisms, attacking any place he could think of. "Joooooohn!" He responded to calling out names before shaking his leg out at the sensation. "Hehe, no! Th-top that, no fair!" Gah, but he wouldn't! "Don't tempt me!" he cried teasingly. "I'll pull out the big gunth!"

John didn't even want to know what that was. "N-n-no s-s-s-s-stop! I-i-i-i-i-it's s-s-s-s-s-so fair!" he gasped out between laughs. He eventually curled in on himself and out again just wiggling like a worm all over the place. "S-sooollux-x." he whined out and thrashed about a bit more, his head thrashed from side to side. His eyes almost welled up with tears from the force of laughng. He almost couldn't breathe.

"Hahaha, fine, fine! You finally thurrender!" Settling back to take a breather himself, he pulled the blanket to the side to push his hair out of his reddening face. "You know..." Once he'd determined both of them fine to delve into action once more, Sollux descended for the final time, pulling up the hem of John's shirt to blow a raspberry. He could barely maintain it. "Ppppfffbbblt hahah pbbfflt!"

"N-nooo ghhhhh." John kicked his legs a bit and he wiggled his tummy around. "Why do you do this to meeee?" he mumbled and thread his fingers into the programmers hair. He didn't pull the hair, but laid his palms curled around the other's head and just gently pushed against it. Not hard at all, bery genle. Just trying to get the note across, if the continued wriggling hadnt.

Sollux was laughing uncontrollably against John's flesh, face flushed with exertion. "Becauthe I can!" he chortled back, finally tiring himself out from trying to hold Egbert's legs down and collapsing on top of him. "I'm done, I'm done, I thwear." He couldn't contain the huge grin that spread from ear to ear across his face. He felt so innocent, but he was having so much fun!

"Mmm. Are you?" there was still a flush on John's face from laughing so hard. He gently maneuvered his face so that he was closer to Sollux. He then quickly moved to the otherside and took hold of his foot. He started tickling it very lightly, his other hand held the other foot's ankle. It wasn't a hard grip, but it could turn that way if he started thrashing. However John was being cocky, thinking he could actually hold Sollux down.

"Th-top th-top!" He wasn't going to risk hurting John, but he just couldn't contain himself. The only way to stop from turning into a spluttering mess was to writhe, and he couldn't bother to be held accountable for where his elbows went. "I don't want to hit you but bwahahaha! I can alwayth tickle you again, if that'th really what you want! Don't initiate a challenge with me, Egbert! Heehee!"

"It's hardly a challenge! There's no challenge against me!" John chortled but stopped tickling the other. Just incase a stray elbow or foot did hit him. Cause that would suck terribly. However, he did move away from the other. "I know some hiding spots. So you won't get to tickle me again. Hehehe." he grinned, a smirk really. A smirk that was a challenging one, almost daring the other to step forward.

Gasping for air, Sollux propped himself up again. "Oh really? Psssh, yeah right! Locking yourthelf away in the bathroom doethn't count, dummy." If he wanted a battle, he was going to get one. "I'll tickle you all I want. I'll tickle you into the wee hourth of the night, Egbert! You don't know the thingth I'm capable of..." He was preparing to pounce, and he knew he wanted to, but he had to withhold the yearning.

"Don't I though?" John pulled at his lip with his teeth, ready to sprint. Without even thinking of the things in Sollux's room, he took off upstairs and ran into his room. Since he had mentioned the bathroom, John ran straight for there. He didn't even locked the bedroom door. Just went into the bathroom and dived into the tub. Not a literal dive, but basically the same principal. He realized he didn't lock that door either. But he was too scared that Sollux would hear him if he moved again. So just silently slid down into a laying position in the tub.

"Tho we're playing hide and theek now?" He called after the darting boy. Pulling himself over the back of the couch, he headed in the general direction, chasing up the stairs. Unfortunately, he hadn't seen anything past that, too caught up in scrambling about. "Shit," he murmured under his breath, creeping silently on the floor, listening close for any signs of movement or breathing. Slipping into his room on tiptoes, he checked under the bed, happily engaging John in his childish game. "I'm going to find you!" Sollux called in a singsongy voice, giggling. What was that? The bathroom door cracked open? "Shame, shame. You oughtta know better than that." Shutting the door behind him, he peeked in the cupboard under the sink. Someone could surely squeeze in there. No one in the closet, or the hamper. This was getting frustrating. No way he chose the most obvious place to hide. No way, no how. Still... 'It wouldn't hurt to check,' Sollux thought, slowly pulling back the curtain.

John covered his mouth with his hands and tried to squeeze smaller into himself, so that maybe the other might not see him. However a minute prior he felt a dull throbbing make its way up his spine, the pain medication he had taken earlier had started to wear off. So of course by squeezing in on himself, it hurt even worse. A small squeak escaped his lips. Since the curtain was nearing open he decided to rationally accept this. There was no way the other may not see him. So he stood. Quickly he darted out of the other side, one foot landing on the closed, thank god, toilet seat, which then launched him further. THe boy stumbled towards the floor of course, because of his stiff legs. A quiet groan escaped his mouth and he scrambled up again. He didn't know where to go, he just took off running as best he could. The motion caused yet more spikes of pain and he was forced to slow down in the kitchen. He went to the door into the back yard and opened and closed it then tip-toed his way into the pantry and curled into a ball on the floor, he was getting good at ignoring the throbbing from his bum.

Sweet jesus, the last thing he was expecting was anything to dart past him. Taken by surprise, Sollux had staggered back a step to watch John fly out of the room, and he was left in a daze again, but only for a couple of moments before bursting out into laughter. "Heeey! That'th not fair!" Dammit! Now he had to search the bottom floor as well, which was much wider than where he'd just explored. Inhaling sharply, Sollux set off hurriedly, shutting every door behind him before he started his hunt, swinging into rooms and swinging out. Finally, he stopped in the living room. "God damn it, he'th fucking nowhere." Muttering, Sollux hadn't even realized the kitchen as his next stop. Deciding to double check the laundry room and the guest room, he was almost certain John'd pulled the 'let's switch hiding places.' Well then! "Wait." Stepping on the cool linoleum, Sollux placed his hands on his hips, beaming. Nothing in the floor cupboards again, as expected, since there really was no room. "You can't hide for-ev-er! I'm gonna gitcha gitcha gitcha!"

John heard the steps and started fidgeting again. Carefully he cracked the door of the pantry open. Good, Sollux was facing away from his driection. Creeping out quietly he moved his way over to the stairs. His legs were still stiff and it hurt like hell,but he didn't care. He had to get away from the immediate closeness, and when he reached the base of the stairs, he left up each one quickly. At that point he didn't care how much noise he was making. This time he again went for Sollux's room, and yet again he forgot to lock the door. However he was planning on playing 'asleep' when the other found him. With a grin and got under the cover's of Captor's bed and snuggled down into them. This included hiding his head under a pillow and pulling the blankets up other his self. A self satisfied smirk found it's' way to his face and he giggled ever so slightly. He couldn't help it, he felt so proud of himself. Because Sollux would never expect him to do that.

"Again?" He drew out the exasperation, chuckling along with it before storming up the stairs in pursuit for the second time. At least this time he'd managed to get a good glance at where John'd disappeared, and shot up after. But slowed at his door, sneaking in at a leisurely pace. He was going to scare the hell out of John. The only way of getting back at him. But he wasn't hiding this time. Instead, there was a huge lump, right smack in the middle of Sollux's queen-sized mattress. "I wonder where he could be..." Sollux spoke softly, stepping forward and placing a knee on the bed, creeping up. "Surely not rethting away in my lovely thleeping quarterth!" With that, he pounced for the final time, throwing off the pillow as he did so, and trying to subdue the writhing just enough to leave a raspberry on the soft flesh of John's throat.

"Gh gh nooooooo. I'm gonna wake you up in the morning just like this. Ghhhh." He squeaked from surprise and giggled. John started thrashing around, his legs tangled up in the comforter. His shoulder's had become tense with the sudden onslaught and he was able to just barely move himself away. And right off the side of the bed. He landed right on his butt, a soft groan escaped his mouth and he scrambled up. He felt corned. Quickly he grabbed at a pillow, and readied his defenses. He slowly back up, a grin wide on his face, into the corner. 'Damn! I thought that's where the bathroom door was!'

Perking at the groan, Sollux furrowed his eyebrows. But it had been his fault he'd sent John to the floor. "Oh shit, you alright?" Obviously, as John didn't even respond, too busy grabbing a shield. "Ohh noo, I'm in hot purthuit of my victim!" Sollux murmured in a low tone, wriggling his fingers playfully and letting out a series of chuckles. "I'm getting clother... There'th nowhere to run now!" Faking a witch-like cackle, he swept John into his arms, having gone low at his knees to sweep the kid off his feet.

John pressed his lips together to keep from squealing yet again. He decided that in this case thrashing wouldn't do any good. He also became superbly aware of every grain of his body and his weight. And he knew he wasn't too heavy and Sollux looked pretty strong. Yet he still latched his arms around the other's neck in fear of being dropped. "Nnn." his pillow was now behind Sollux, still grasped in one of his hands and he lightly tapped at Sollux's back with it. "You should put me doooown."

"I don't wannaaaa." But he did anyway, laying Egbert down on the comforter gently, not wanting to scare him anymore, or whatever the reason he had for wanting to be put down was. "You have really terrible hiding platheth," Sollux told him, raising his eyebrows and holding back a grin. "Nnnnnn," he mimicked, patting John lightly on the cheek, goofing off some more. Finally, he decided to simply flop on the couch beside John, staring up at the blank ceiling.

John got onto his knees and started tickling the other again. "I have wonderful hiding places, admit it!" he was grinning again. His motions were of course light and feathery, nothing like the fingers pressing into his sides as Sollux had done. John moved his way down to the other's feet. "Don't copy me." he tickled Captors feet with a grin and renewed vigor.

"Gah, no, cut that out! You're not allowed to take control of my weak thpot-th, Egbert, shit! Aggghh!" Covering his body, Sollux reared his head back, then struggled to swat John's hands away. "Thith ith inhuman, abuthe, abuthe!" He called, twisting to bury his face into the sheets and keep himself from screeching. "I will, c-copy you if I want!" He cried inbetween laughs, holding his breath tight.

John laughed, a sadistic sort of laugh. "I'm completely allowed to take control of you weak spot. Who is dominating whom at the moment mr. captor? Hmm. Oh right. A mister John fucking Egbert. Right." he gave another laugh but took mercy and stopped. Then he climbed up under the bed sheets and cuddled into Sollux. "Now lets cuddle and sleep. Cause it's late and I'm tired." the words came out cockily.

Having his dominance taken down a notch, Sollux was none too happy. 'No, no, you shitface, who cares? He's just joking!' Wiping a tear of pure laughter, Sollux clutched his stomach, rolling back and forth until the tightness ceased. "What if I don't want to cuddle?" Sollux did like a challenge. And if John wanted to try to be dominant, Sollux would give him a chance to see how he did. No one could upstage him at his own game, could they? Oh no no, Captor was simply the best there was.

"Well then er..." John sat up. He hadn't been prepared for that. "Then I'll go snuggle with your neighbors, hm?" John had no idea who Sollux's neighbors were. All he could hope for was that one guy was really hot and that it would make Captor jealous. He grinned at the other. A devilish glint flickered in his eyes and he slid away from the bed. "I bet at least one of them will be a bit more than hospitable. Hehehe."

"No no no," Sollux said quickly, squirming to reach and grab John by the wrist. "No, no, that'th a bad idea, trutht me..." He spoke in a low voice, smiling to hold back the bubbling hatred he could already feel in his torso. "My neighborth are compothed of only pure athholeth, douchebagth, and faggot-th. You don't want to talk to them, you really, really, don't." No. That was the last person John was allowed to talk to, and Sollux would go to any cost to prevent such a prospect of happening.

John laughed a bit and thought of what he could say next. "Hm. Then I won't talk to him, I'll just use body language I guess. Make everything purely physical. After all, all I want is some body to body snuggling. And I'm sure he, whoever he is, will be quite willing. If you're not that is. It's a perfect comprimise, wouldn't you say Sol?" he grinned a bit, he was entirely teasing. He would never do that. No matter the circumstances, and especially not while he was dating Sollux. And for the fack that he didn't even know the guy's name.

"Yeth, he will be quite willing which is one of the reathonth, I'm not letting you go!" Tugging, Sollux rested his cheek against the back of John's hand. "Wait a thecond..." he began, releasing John's hand. "What did you jutht call me?" The end of the question went up in a higher pitch, and his smile dropped. "Did you jutht call me Thol?" Groaning with pure disgust and distaste, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sat up. "Never, ever call me that again." The words may have been a bit harsh, but honestly? He didn't even care. When it called a situation involving captain drama king, Sollux was never happy.

John instantly felt a stone drop in his stomach. He nod slightly, all teasing had lest his mind. "Um...I'm sorry Sollux." he mumbled quietly, afraid he might upset Captor further. The look that had been on his face, it made John feel terrible. "Uh...so it's late. I'll just go to sleep on the couch or something." he murmured. He could almost feel the cuts the words had made. He felt he should tread carefully for the moment. Because, Sollux look pissed. And he didn't even know why, beyond just calling him a short nickname.

"No, you don't have to thleep on the couch, ugh." What a guilt trip, huh? Sharply exhaling, he shook his head. Forcing the biggest smile he could, he looked up. "Thee, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, it'th jutht a perthonal thing. It hath nothing to do with you, I promithe. I'll cuddle with you, lay down thilly. Of courthe I'll cuddle. My neighbor doethn't detherve you." The last sentence was a bit sour, but he forced it off again. "Hell, I probably don't detherve you either but..." Funny, how he and Karkat thought alike.

"Course you do." John layed down and softly stroked Sollux's cheek. "Man, you must really hate your neighbor." he murmured and brought the stroking hand up Sollux's face to gently thread through his hair. "By the way. I sooo won that tickle fight." he grinned playfully and climbed under the covers. A happy smile on his face, a happily content smile. He look up at Sollux through his lashes once and closed his eyes again.

"To thay I really hate him ith an underthatement," Sollux chuckled, putting his hand on John's and bringing it down to kiss it. "Aaaand by the way, I thooo kicked you ath at that tickle fight, don't deny it." It was late, John was right, and Sollux wasn't sure if he had to work early tomorrow. It was a possibility, but truly up to the whim of his boss. Squirming for a moment, he peered over John's head, looking for the clock. Grimacing at the bright numbers, he sighed, and settled back down to nuzzle his boyfriend with a soft "Good night, ya goof."

"Night. I won still." he murmured and cuddled further into the other. He let his eyes come heavy. He let himself fall asleep, and drift into a world of dreams where he could be with a happy Sollux all the time and not mess anything up. He slept for a long time, he felt at least. With happy dreams.


	16. Sol, i demand you movve that fuckin' car

Homestuck. Not ours.

* * *

Roused by the buzzing of his phone, Sollux managed to peel away, yawning heavily but not wishing to wake the male beside him. Slipping out from the blanket, he tiptoed to the end of the room, reaching for the screen. Good, he didn't have to go to work until a little later. That was always good. So instead he crawled back in to cling to John, smiling.

At the touch of the man, John's eyes fluttered open slowly. "Hey." he murmured tiredly and groggily peck his lips. He cuddled in closer to him, as was natural. He had just woken up and his mind was still muddled. So he just did everything by instinct, and that instinct was telling him to move in closer to Sollux and gently kiss over his face and shoulders. WIth tiny little kitten kisses. But soon after he laid his head back onto the pillow.

"Good morning, beautiful..." He responded, a bit more conscious when he kissed John on the cheek, feeling showered and peppered. "Wanna thleep thome more?" Sollux would go ahead and take the silence as a yes. Not that he was arguing at all. A few more minutes was all he needed until he peered up again from a clack at his window. A little one. But a clack nonetheless. Oh that was nothing. But then it came again. Louder. Choosing to ignore it Sollux simply glued his eyes shut and huffed. But finally, after the third time, he'd had enough and threw the covers off with a flourish, storming to the window. Pulling it up abruptly and with quite some force, his head peeking down the side of the house. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I demand you remove that unsightly piece a rubbish from blockin' my property!" Replied the voice.

"Thnooty fuckin'... Too fucking bad, deal with it!"

"I can always continue my barrage of rocks ta your window!"

"Try and thee what happenth!"

"Are you threatenin' a lawsuit?"

"Maybe I goddamn am, the world will never know!"

"Oh Sol, I'm fuckin' flattered, really! I'm sure my top notch lawyer would be excited enough to cream his pants if I told him to handle this case for me!"

There was no winning it. Arguing with some snobby rich kid, he had to give up. And the last thing Sollux wanted to give up. That wasn't the kind of guy he was. "...Eat a dick, Ampora." With that, he slammed the window shut, grumbling angrily.

If the sudden jerky movement hadn't woken John, the yelling definitely had. He slid his way off the bed and made his way over to Sollux. After wrapping his arms around the other's waist from behind, he got on his tippy-toes to peer over his shoulder. "What was that about?" he murmured trying to get a look at the assailant. He cocked his head at the man, then released Captor and took a step back.

Sollux could see Eridan's eyes widen from the window when John showed up, and all the programmer did in response was stick his tongue out snarkily, waving through the glass and turning to tilt Egbert's head back showily, smooching the boy passionately. "Nothing. Nothing at all." The reassurance was accompanied by a showing of milky teeth. "Jutht a little reminder that you should probably park your car in front of the other neighbor'th houthe nektht time. But don't worry about it. ED needth thomething in hith life to get pithy over inthtead of yelling at me for fenthe property boundth, yada yada. You should try to get thome more retht if you're tired."

John blushed a little. "Whoops sorry. If you're tired you can go back to sleep... I could make you breakfast?" Egbert couldn't tell that kiss from any of the others, and his skin flushed as it might have normally. But the action only made him want to do something for Sollux more."Though I guess I should probably move the car first..." the though was more to himself then to Sollux and he gave the other a light peck on the cheek. He blinked a few times to wash away any remaining dregs of sleepiness overcoming him and then matched Captor's grin with his own. He rally liked his smile.

"Don't you dare! Leave the car there. I actually want to thee what he doeth." It was a test. If there was anything Captor enjoyed in this world, those were challenges. "And you don't have to worry about breakfatht either. My houthe, I got it covered. I'll remember to double check if I locked the door thith time." The memory of the intrusion actually riled him up more than he'd felt when it actually happened. Why couldn't Karkat lay off? Was it really that difficult of a concept to grasp? "Anyway, I gueth you met my neighbor. Cointhidentally. Thort of funny, really. Anything thpethific you're craving?"

John chuckled a bit at Sollux. "Yeah that might be a good idea." with a cock to his head he wrapped his arms around the others neck and kissed his lips softly, then followed his jawline back to his ear. "Hm...I think I'm craving you." he murmured in his best sexy voice. He gave a slightly nip and lick to the appendage then pulled back blushing. "In all seriousness I'm good with anything." he murmured and unwound his arms from Sollux's neck.

"In all theriouthneth?" Sollux couldn't help but laugh, biting his lip to regain the bated breath he'd had only moments before. The nip was a little much, wasn't it? But Sollux was containing himself, just barely. "Alright, I'll jutht pull out a cookbook or thomething, off of the duthty corner of my pantry shelf. Well you want thomething thweet or thalty? Becauthe I'm only hoping I'm thweet enough for you." It wasn't meant to be sultry at all, just a slight joke that he felt he might be able to get away with, especially considering the act John was putting together.

"You quite certainly are sweet." John smirked a little and brought his lips to Sollux's neck and lightly kissed it. He wasn't really pining for sex. He had always just loved teasing people, and right now he knew a new way to tease people. Moving his lips away from the neck, he kisses Sollux again, for a little bit longer than the last, but still not too long. "Hm...eggs work to y'know? Anything simple really." he smiled sweetly. A light flush had still over come its way on his face, but he couldn't seem to fight it back.

Trying to make it seem as if he was melting into the kiss, Sollux craned his neck slightly, humoring the boy. But the second kiss, he was a puddle, smiling against John's lips. "Eggth? Wow, boring. Alright, hah, I'll make you thome. Thalt and pepper? You want cheese with them?" He was assuming based on how he usually cooked them up for himself. Sollux wasn't exactly a grade A chef, but he did try from time to time. Not too much variance in his food, except for when he wanted to impress, but that was fine. No one'd seen through it just yet.

"Hm. Sure that works. But you know, I can cook. You don't have to cook for me. He suddenly felt very stupid for his teasing and stepped away with a smile. "I mean, you're always doing things for me. And I haven't gotten a chance to swtich around and do something for you." In his mind he thought: 'well besides giving you my virginity' but he definitely wasn't going to say that outloud, that would be incredicly awkward. Not to mention they sound just a tad bit rude in some perspective or other.

"You don't have to," Sollux emphasized, but was grateful. "Only if you really want to." If that was truly John's wish, Captor had no room to argue with him. Twirling over to the fridge, he got out a carton of eggs, and took out the milk before heading across to the pantry to fetch salt, pepper, and a pan. "Oh yeah, cheese," he reminded himself, returning to the fridge once more. "Anything elthe you need, lovely love?"

"Just your face to watch." John said cheesily. Then he grabbed a fork from the drawer he remembered them being. Instead of grabbing a bowl to mix the ingrediants in, he just mixed them in the pan. Which he was used to because he hated dirtying a whole bunch of dishes. After getting everything prepped and ready for when they were done John started the actual cooking process.

A tad bewildered by the way John was going about this, Sollux watched carefully, eyebrows cocked in curiosity. "I do have more than one bowl in my houthe, you know." He laughed it off though. It seemed John had this under control, and who was Captor to judge? Everyone had their quirks. This was just one of John's, wasn't it? One of the very, very many quirks he had under his belt.

John shrugged and grinned at the other. But only for a second, he didn't want to burn the eggs. And he was watching them carefully, to make sure none of that gross brown stuff and that they were completely the perfect shade of golden yellow. Once they were well enough John flipped off the stove and grinned. "And there sir. Are your eggs."

"Oh my, what a gentleman!" Sollux exclaimed, clapping twice to signify his excitement. "Thethe look deliciouth, thank you, babe. Oh, shit, yeah I should get uth thome forkth and stuff. And bread too! Wait, where're your eggth?" Claiming the silverware with ease, he peered about the kitchen with a watchful eye, twirling back around to reach for the white bread in the high cupboard. "Oh, maybe I should thtart making thingth more accethible... you know, for shortieth like you."

"Hey! I'm not that short. Mister tallie. I'm just fun size. Not short." he grumbled that last two words under his breath. A frown on his face, but he quickly smiled again. "Oh, I'm just not that hungry. I don't usually eat breakfast anyway. The baby chickens that never get to be chickens..." he said teasingly and took a seat at the table. The grin still etched into his face. "Besides I've been drinking you in all morning. So I'm pretty full."

Yes, Sollux was on the taller side of average, so it pretty much gave him free rein to tease anyone he wanted. Except maybe Equius, and definitely not Gamzee, about their height. "Mhmm, fun thized, that'th what they all thay," he chuckled, ruffling John's hair. "...that hath gotta be the cheesietht fucking thing, I have ever heard. I love it." Ripping a corner of the piece, he dipped it in eggs, glancing up at Egbert again. "You're... being theriouth about the whole chickenth thing?"

"No no. I'm not a vegan." John laughed and went and grabbed his plate of eggs he had hid behind a jar earlier, and brought it to the table. He then got up and grabbed a fork. "But I fooled you big time." he laughed and took a bite, ignoring the gross bread in the eggs thing. "And hey I am, people always have fun with me. Always. Well, most of the time." he said, thinking back to the YMCA trip. He smiled a bit at the memory. "And I'm relatively sure you had fun with me at least once." he smirked teasingly at the other.

"Good, becauthe I wathn't letting you not eat. Anorekthia ith bad bad bad! Never do that!" Dealing John a gentle bonk on the head as he sat down, Sollux delved into the food again. "It'th perfectly cooked," he commented, making small talk. "At leatht onthe? What? No, you're no fun, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Chuckling, he swung a foot at John's leg, shoving him playfully from under the table.

John rolled his eyes. "I'll be anorexic if we want. And I think we both know what I'm talking about. We bonded quite well I think. I mean, our relationship came along strappingly. Wouldn't you say so? I mean, I could almost hear the orgasmly amazing fun we were having." he grinned at the puns even though he didn't think he should make those kinds of joke. Instead of carrying on he caught the others foot between his own and gently rubbed the leg with one. Then he set it free and went back to eating his eggs. "I don't. I think I could have done something better. Eh. They're eggs ala egbert."

The programmer was struggling between whether he should be holding back the laughs, or if his face should be falling in distaste and uncomfort. Instead of setting the fork down and contorting his face, he decided the former. It'd be best for all of them if that was the feeling he chose from the mix. "Pffffft, John!" Snickering, Sollux shook his head. "Oh my god, how do you even come up with thothe?" Praying he hadn't been thinking about the puns too much, Sollux picked at his eggs more, responding to the under the table touches, but only for that fleeting moment, it seemed. "Ala Egbert," Sollux muttered to himself, grinning stupidly. Yeah, it was a dumb connection, but he found it funny nonetheless.

As John thought back on it, the puns were really stupid. Probably his worst idea ever. He grinned though when Solllux emphasized his name. He laughed himself, accidently snorting. He instantly covered his mouth and nose and blushed. He slowly sinked down into his chair from embarrassment. He thought he had mostly tapped down on that. He really didn't want to do something like that in front of Sollux."Percisely." he mumbled into his hand then moved it away and quickly got back to eating. His eyes cast down to the table.

Eyes widened at the snort, and Sollux slowly turned his head, staring in shock. "Did you..?" The snickers came again, but this time, transformed into laughter. "You totally jutht-!" Not even able to finish the sentence before barking out again, he shook his head frantically. "Oh my god, that wath tho fucking adorable! Do it again! Pleathe?" Folding his hands, he leaned close to John. "Pleaaaathe? It wath tho, tho, tho cute!"

"No no no no. It is not cute." John's blush deepened and he hid his face behind his hands. "Gh. Stop laughing at me." he mumbled and placed his face with hands still in their place, down onto the table. He peered up at the closer face slowly. "It's so terrible. Just. No. Stop." he mumbled and stood up. He grabbed his empty plate and started to wash it off in the sink. He didn't know what to do with it afterward so he just set it down.

Following John's movements, Sollux moved to wash off his plate as well, not letting John get away. "Nooo, thtop thaying that!" Grabbing him by the wrist, Sollux pulled him closer and wrapped his hands around his waist from behind. "It wath adorable! Shush your mouth, you're tho fucking cute! C'mon, do it again? It wathn't terrible, it wathn't. Come on, you've heard me laugh. Now that'th terrible." He swayed the two of them left and right, chuckling in John's shoulder the entire time.

"I like your laugh." he mumbled and turned to the other. Without other words he just hid his face in the other's chest. He refused to say anything. And he wasn't even going to attempt to try laughing again. 'No siree! Not me~' he thought to himself. He shook his head just very barely. "it's not cute. It's dorky." he mumbled into the fabric of Sollux's shirt.

"Dorky ith cute," he said, petting John's hair. "And you're dorky ath fuck. In a good way, of courthe!" Choosing to now wrap his arms around John's neck, Sollux swayed the pair even more, exaggerating the silly robotic movements to spin them in a circle around the kitchen. "You don't like my laugh, don't lie. Now thnort for me again, cutie!"

"I do too." John pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh again as they started moving about again. He wrapped his own arms around the other's waist to keep from falling. "However, your dancing sucks." he grinned teasingly, and let his face find it's way back to his chest as he started laughing again. He tried with all his might not to snort. But that failed. After it was let loose, it was like a carnivorous monster.

"Oh really? Why don't you show me how to danthe then?" He chuckled again, grateful that John was helping them keep their balance, otherwise they would both be toppling to the ground right about now. "Pfffft-! Oh! You thnorted! I heard it, I heard it!" Exclaiming in triumph, he spun John around, parting quickly to put one hand on the boy's shoulder before using the other to clasp Egbert's for a little waltz. "Da na na na na, dun dun, dun dun, come on, thing with me. Da da da da da!"

John started laughing again. "Okay. So you can dance, but I can't." And it was true, his feet were shuffling awkwardly, and it was a miracle that he wasn't falling or tripping or stepping on anyone's feet. "You're making me dizzy. And I didn't snort!" he insisted stubbornly. He stared at Sollux's shoulder, willing himself not to fall from the dizziness. But the way Sollux was being was very amusing to him. And he couldn't help but smile and laugh from happiness. And probably just a tad of light headedness.

"Dizzy?" Sollux inquired, raising his eyebrows and choosing to spin the two of them in the opposite direction. "You tho did, don't deny it." Suddenly aware of how far too happy he was being, Captor glanced in the direction of the cupboard he visited every morning. But, happy wasn't bad? Even if it usually was a prelude to one of his crashes, but that wouldn't happen for another fifteen minutes or so? "You can danthe. It'th eathy. Jutht follow my lead and everything will be fine. Thee, there you go, you're getting it!"

John nodded and listened to what he said. He took a breath, and calmed the giggles. "Yeah. I guess. And I didn't." he murmured. He couldn't watch his feet for long though. That made everything around him spin worse. Instead he looked up at his boyfriend. And looked into his eyes. Still attempting to dance, John got to his tippy toes and gently and sweetly kissed Sollux. The memory of Sollux's pills that he needed to take were far off in his mind, more like a nagging feeling that he couldn't really place.

"I won't drop you, I promithe," he whispered gently, swishing them into the living room where they had more space. "You've never ballroom danthed before?" Sollux didn't know why it was such a surprise. Most people weren't as odd as him when it came to the weirdest interests. Of course, he dropped dancing after a couple of weeks, but he still learned the basics. "Maybe I should put on thome muthic...?" It was all up to John. Whatever he wanted. For now, anyway. Sollux would be patient. But eventually, one way or another, would get his way.

John grinned and cocked his head, thinking to himself. He was having quite a fun time dancing. "I never took you for a waltzing boy. Hm. Sure." he murmured softly. "But yeah, no. I never went to dances at school either. Well I haven't yet. I just. I have two left feet I guess." he continued on talking then shut up. He didn't want to blabber on and on relentlessly. That would be very annoying. His eyes fluttered up to look at Sollux. He gave a double take when he realized they were in the living room. "When...?"

"Right now, thtupid." Breaking away, he crouched to the stereo he had, pulling the one cd of classical music he had off of the shelf. "Well, I gueth I should prepare you for your nekth danthe then? Here, I'll show you. Take my hand... Atta boy. Now, put your hand on my shoulder." Sollux shifted John's hand a bit farther up. "Like thith. Now, follow what I do? Alright. The thong thtart-th off thlow... Thtep one, thtep two..." Watching the ground, Sollux started it off slowly. "There you go. Now turn a little with me. Thtep back, two, you're getting the hang of thith!"

"Nnn." John said in a sllightly pouty voice, tring to follow the steps the best he could. He licked at his lips momentarily, then looked back down at his feet. "I don't think I'm actually going to be attending any dances. Unless you took me. But I'm sure the great Sollux Captor wouldn't go to a highschool prom." he mumbled and looked up at Sollux's face again for a mere second thenlooked down again.

"What'th with that tone?" Hazel eyes examined John's face before Sollux's own cracked a smirk. "And why the hell wouldn't I?" Okay, so the title was really feeding his ego... And Sollux knew full well he wouldn't attend a highschool prom, but he might as well give John some hope, as long as that ego was fed more and more. "I could, if you wanted. That'th right... You're thtill a thenior. I keep forgetting. Heh. Tho when ith it anyway?"

John frowned, he was in fact not a senior. Nor had he told him what his age was. "Doesn't matter. I'm not going. Even though I'd look completely awesome with you there. I'm not exactly 'out of the closet' there. So yeah. No. Not going." he mumbled and his his face into Sollux's shoulder.

Slowing the swinging and turning his head to raise his eyebrows at the boy who couldn't even see him. "You're not out of the clothet?" This was concerning. Still, Sollux laughed. "What? You mean, you'll happily pranthe around town holding my hand, but you won't even tell your little high thchool buddieth?" He wasn't intending to poke fun, but the concept just seemed stupid to Sollux. He couldn't fathom it. He had to take a moment to think about it, but he did, and only laughed a little longer. Putting a hand on the back of John's head, he hugged him protectively, chuckling. "God, you're thuch a weenie."

John's lips puckered into a frown, but he didn't resist moving closer. The laugh was annoying him. "Shut up. That's different. Some guys at my school beat down kids like me." John mumbled into his chest. "It's terrible." His eyes flicked up to Sollux for a moment, then he looked down again. "Now shut up." he mumbled, and pressed his lips to the Sollux's so that he couldn't laugh. Not at all. Nope.

He still managed to get a chuckle or two in before their lips smushed, and still he was smiling. "If anyone layth a hand on you, you already know what'th going to happen, don't you?" No need for the cliche "I'll kick their ass," because Sollux was already thinking of ways to wreck someone. Break them. Destroy them. "Thome guyth? Are they a recurring prob? You'd think you highthchool kidth would be mature enough to report them."

"It kinda just gets swept under the rug. The leader guy's dad is the principal...but thanks for the thought." John said chirpily, pulling his lips away and looking down. He pulled them into another dance. Quickly. He just wanted to leave the subject behind. He felt stupid for saying anything about it. Why did he need to tell Sollux about highschool drama? He probably had already gone through that. John didn't need to repeat it to him. That'd be just plain stupid.

"Now that'th jutht retarded. And why ith going out with me any different, anyway? We're at about the thame rithk of getting 'beat down' out in the real world. If not even more!" He wanted to growl. Something about this was starting to make him sort of angry, in a way. Here came the crash. But he couldn't help but think about how John's fear irked him. "You've got friendth to back you up, right? I mean, there'th that uh, oh shit what'th hith fathe Thrider and, I don't know, thome other kidth. I'm sure you have tonth of friendth." Sollux sighed, trying to calm himself. "It jutht botherth me that you have to hide it."

John could almost feel blood drain from his face. He nodded a bit. In truth, he had a very small circle of friends. He wasn't really the most popular person. And the fact Sollux thought so did little to cure him of a nagging tad bit a fear on him mind. He always felt like that when someone got mad at him. And he usually would go all prankster on them. But not today."But yeah..I guess you're right. It's not I guess. Um. Sorry. I guess I should stop being so stupid, huh?" he let out a small laugh and stepped away from the other. "Uh let's see. What time is ti?" Slowly John moved towards his phone that he had left in the living room and flicked it open to view the time.

"Leaving already?" Captor asked. "It'th not too late I don't think. It shouldn't be, anyway." But to answer that previous question, yes, John should stop being stupid. But Sollux was still thinking generally straight, even if it was a bit crooked. "And thtop apologithing tho much." Approaching John, he was ready to put an arm around him, but was rather rudely interrupted. "Ghh-!" 'No, not now, not right now!' This always happened at the worst times. Why couldn't it happen when he was alone. A hand flew to his forehead and he turned away, gritting his teeth and furrowing his brows, he nodded, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his skull. "Yeah, maybe you should go."


	17. Authors Note

Okay quick authors note from one of the authors. Now that we have all those chapters uploaded I must break this news to you. There will be a temporary hiatus. One of us just left for Europe today. For a month I think... Therefore not much should be getting done. If any new chapters. There's only a few paragraph's after the last uploaded chapter, therefore it may be a looong time between us finding time in our different zones. Sorry about that. And on another random note. All the chapters just uploaded today, were uploaded by me. My counterpart is already on her plane. And I just so happen to suck at titles. So if you have a suggestion I might take that into account. Just PM this account. Also, if there is anything you want to see happen go ahead and ask about that too. We have a general plan made up and a few events specified [mostly from our sadistic joking nature] and as you can see, it's not moving the fastest, but obviously not the slowest ever. But yeah, suggestions. Wants. Thing's to keep me preoccupied while I wait their return other than fucking with their account...? Cause besides that being very fun, yeah no. Not at all. Now I'm rambling. Catch ya later.

-The Lame John/Gamzee

P.S. This will be taken down when the next chapter is uploaded.

EDIT: By the way. Thanks for the views, and reviews, and such. It really made us so happy. Like really happy. ;u; And motivated us to work harder and stuff. I don't know any of you. But, like, I love you all. In a non creepy platonic way..?

EDIT: Oi. Sprinkles. Thank you. I'm just a big ball of derp. And also thanks for the review~ That made me happy to come home to. And Marilynjayfreak too. Gh. Happiness.

TRIPLE MUTHAFUCKIN EDIT:

yo, this is the cool mod.

how's it goin.

aight so here's the down low. well, i finally got back from my trip and then this new school my bud and i have been catapulted into a world of treachery and hell.

anyway, that's aside the point. well this fic is starting up again! So expect some more of the bestest ships in the whole wide world, obv. ;3

Fuck my lame -noncool mod

i love youuuuuu 3

and salutations, my friends. o uo


End file.
